AllMother Sif, the Series
by madwriter223
Summary: Sif marries Thor and receives the title of AllMother. She tries her best to fulfil the 'mother' part. Family fic, a bit of Drama, some Fluff and Humor
1. Prologue- Her Vow

AN: This is the Prologue.

My fic _Beyond Repair_ is the Prequel to this series. If you want to know what exactly happened to Loki, give it a read.

 **Her Vow**

According to tradition, once a new King and Queen is crowned, the previous ones depart the realm for a century or two. That gives the new rulers the opportunity to implement any changes they see fit to establish their own rule, without being influenced by their predecessors.

It was no different with Thor and Sif. A few days after their coronation, Odin and Frigga will depart Asgard. They will leave behind a grand legacy, kind words of wisdom... and Loki.

The last act Thor had performed as a Prince was to bring Loki back to Asgard for the final time. It had not been what anyone could have expected, though. The Loki he brought back had been destroyed and mangled by his own insanity. Sif could barely recognize a sentient being in him. This Loki had been a snarling beast, without any scrap of sanity. He'd spend his days babbling nonsense to himself or screeching and flinging his magic around in fits. He'd been a danger to others, but most of all to himself. On numerous occasions, Loki had bitten and/or scratched himself till his flesh was an open, bleeding wound. Worse still, they had all been helpless to stop any of it. Medicaments did not work, therapy magic did not work, and restraining him only made his rages worse.

After a time, the healers had discovered that there would never be a cure. The madness hadn't been merely in Loki's mind, where it could be easily treated by a trained mind healer. According to Eir, Loki's brain was the reason for his madness. It had been severely damaged, possibly by his fall through the Void. The damage had spread and grown over time, reaching deep and devastating Loki to his very core. Not even a shadow of who he'd once been remained. All that was left was a snarling lunatic, lips constantly stained with his own blood.

Returning Loki to how he had been before he fell through the Void was impossible. There had been no hope.

Which was not acceptable to Thor. He'd spent weeks in the Library, searching through old books and grimoires until he'd found a different type of hope. A spell older than Bor himself, nearly as ancient as Yggdrasil. It would not restore Loki, but it would give him a second chance at his life. The spell would remove his memories and experiences Loki had had throughout his life. All his vast knowledge of evil and trickery would be lost. The spell would erase Loki as they had come to loathe him and return him to an age in which he had been innocent and pure, too young to know of any evils lurking in the realms. Younger still, even before he'd pulled his first malicious prank. In essence, Loki would be turned into a child.

On Thor's demand and by Odin's decree, the spell had been performed. And the Loki Sif had known was no more.

Sif honestly had expected this child Loki to rage and disobey like the madman he'd been. Instead Loki was quiet. Quiet and sad and shy. Frigga claimed that the shyness was something they'd had to train out of him when he'd originally been a child as well. The sadness was the only thing that was new. It made Sif uncomfortable.

She wondered if they'd told him. At the very beginning, after the spell had wrought its changes, the Royal Family had kept this new Loki isolated. Only they'd had access to him, as well as a handful of selected servants. During that time, had they told him the truth? Had they told him of his madness and the damage he'd caused all around the Nine Realms? Or had they filled his head with believable lies to explain why he was still a child while everyone else had grown older? Sif wondered that sometimes, as she watched him. Did he know? Was he confused? Did he understand at least a single thing about his situation?

Sif hoped not. This Loki was too little to comprehend such things. No child should have to live with that kind of knowledge weighing them down. It would defeat what Thor was trying to accomplish. Thor's goal was for Loki to be okay again, even if Thor would have to raise him himself. Which was exactly what they had decided to do. Thor had argued that Loki needed different care than their parents, old and set in their ways, could provide. After several hours of presenting his case, he had won that argument. Odin and Frigga agreed to relinquish their rights an duties as parents and permitted Thor to take over.

Thus Loki had become Thor's. And through her marriage to Thor, Loki would become Sif's as well. Which might be a problem. Sif had no clue about child rearing. She had no idea what to feed them, what to do with them, how to speak to them.

It worried her. Once she marries Thor and is crowned Queen of Asgard, she will also receive the honored title of AllMother. How could she be worthy of it if she had no clue what to do with children?

Thor, of course, did not share her worries. He will make a skilled AllFather, he had a knack for children. He always seemed to know what Loki wanted or needed. He knew what to say, and how to play with him. Perhaps Thor simply had for Loki. Either way, Sif had much to learn before she caught up to him.

Those were the thoughts that had plagued Sif for months before her wedding. Now, as she stood in front of Thor and all of Asgard during their wedding ceremony, she made a vow. To him and to herself.

"I vow to you, Thor, that I shall earn the title of Wife and Queen by my own actions. I will strive to uphold my honor as Goddess of War, to bring further glory onto Asgard. I also vow to endeavor to be worthy of the title AllMother to the best of my abilities." He glanced at Loki pointedly, then lifted her chin, back straight with certainty. Sif might not make the best mother. Sif might barely meet the bare requirements of being maternal. But she will try to be a mother to Loki. She will try to work up the correct emotions and responses a mother should have. She glanced at Loki, and pursed her lips. Mothers loved the children in their care, and so shall she.

Thor bestowed a bright smile upon her and squeezed her fingers in gratitude. "I accept your vow." Thor intoned, just as she had accepted his. Together, they turned to Odin and the wedding ceremony continued.

AN: Tada. ^_^

As I'm sure you can tell, the main series will take a somewhat different direction than the prequel might've implied. The series will be a combination of drama, family fic and humor (I hope).

Truth be told, this all started with a single pic I found on zerochan – zerochan 1546001 (If anyone knows the artist, please leave me their name, I'd love to give full credit). It got me thinking about Sif trying to be motherly to kid!Loki. That little bunny grew and eventually morphed into this series. ^_^ I'm quite proud of it, truth be told.

I'll try to post new installments each week, on Sundays. Most of the series is already written, so it shouldn't be a problem to keep to that schedule.

Next part will be posted on the 17th (or a day earlier/later, depending on where you live).

Please leave a review and tell me what you think.

AN2: For the purpose of this series, there is no Jane. Thor is with Sif, there is no betrayal or choosing of any kind.


	2. What About Late-Night Visits?

AN: When my sister was pregnant, she kept asking my mom questions about child rearing. As Sif is a new mother now , I decided the titles of each part will reflect that attitude. ^_^ That'll give you a clue on what might be the issue Sif is tackling in each chapter.

.

.

.

 **What About Late-Night Visits?**

As a trained warrior, Sif was accustomed to waking up fully alert at the smallest sound that didn't belong. Quiet sniffling and the sound of small bare feet were exactly such sounds. She sat up and sure enough, there was a boy in their bedchamber. A familiar, black-haired boy she still felt fairly awkward around.

Sif nudged Thor's chest, but he remained asleep, of course. He'd been having problems sleeping lately, so Eir had given him some herbal drops to help. Unfortunately, they helped too much – Thor took them in the evening and was impossible to wake till morning. Which only meant that Sif would have to deal with the kid herself.

Loki sniffled again and she grimaced. "What is it?" she asked, careful to keep her tone kind. Or at least mild. Barking at the boy only made him shy away, which always upset Thor. She'd learned that the hard way during those first few encounters with this child Loki. Mothers didn't want the children in their care to shy away from them, so Sif strived to correct her behaviour accordingly. It was slow going.

Loki obviously still remembered that as well. He cringed and started wringing his hands together. "Is Thor awake?" he asked.

"No." Sif shook Thor's shoulder roughly to prove it. "He's taken sleeping drops. He will not wake till the sun rises."

Loki's expression turned mournful. "Oh." he muttered, his hands falling limply to his sides.

When he didn't say or do anything else, Sif climbed out of bed and walked over to the boy. Loki curled his shoulders slightly as she approached.

Sif thought back to the nights of her own childhood, recalling the reasons she would wake at night. The need to use the bathroom, thirst, being too hot or too cold and fear. Loki was old enough to go by himself, he hadn't asked for water, and wasn't shivering nor sweating. That only left fear.

Sif pursed her lips. She wasn't certain what was expected of her in such situations. On one hand she should send him back to bed and order him to deal with his own problems. But, she reminded herself firmly, this was a child. A child she had sworn to care for to the best of her abilities. She huffed an annoyed sigh. Motherhood was tricky.

She looked down at Loki's bowed head and wrinkled her nose in thought. Should she reassure him? Should she give him a pat on the head? Should she sing him something? When she'd been a child, the only thing that had worked best to calm her night-time fears was going to Heimdall. Sleeping while held securely in his warm embrace had always meant no nightmares could touch her.

"Do you want to sleep with us?" she asked, gesturing at the large bed. She felt awkward even proposing that, but she didn't let it show.

Loki looked up at her with a hopeful expression, but he dropped his gaze a moment later. "Don't want to intrude." He muttered, shuffling his feet.

Sif snorted and grabbed the back of his nightshirt. She hauled him to the bed then tossed him onto the mattress. Loki squeaked as he bounced and stared at her with wide eyes as Sif climbed back onto the bed.

She gave her an impatient look. "Get under the covers, it is already late."

Loki obeyed immediately, scrabbling under the covers like a small rodent. She watched him get comfortable, wiggling and squirming like a little snake. When he settled down, she lay down herself and closed her eyes, calming her thoughts as she relaxed.

"Thank you, Sif." Loki murmured.

"Sleep." She answered without opening her eyes. She waited till the boy's breathing slowed in slumber and allowed herself to sleep as well.

.*~*.

Sif woke as the morning sun hit her face. She scrunched up her eyes and rolled onto her other side, away from the glaring brightness. She lay still for a moment, contemplating the merits of sleeping a little longer. Unfortunately, sunshine in her face usually meant it was time to get up and start dealing with today's issues.

Sif huffed out a breath and opened her eyes. Thor was awake and watching her. He was lying on his side, and nestled within his arms was Loki, still fast asleep. Huh. So that hadn't been a dream.

"Good morning." Thor smiled and glanced down at the boy. "We have a little visitor this morning. He must've snuck in during the night."

"He came in sometime around midnight." She corrected, watching Loki's peaceful expression. "He was frightened, so I made him sleep with us."

"You did?"

Sif gave him a put-upon look and sat up. "I figured that's what you're supposed to do with young children. I couldn't exactly ask you, those herbs are much too potent. If we were attacked, I'd be forced to protect you both by myself."

Thor grinned at her, petting Loki's black hair gently. "Loki and I are lucky to have such a kind and caring Queen."

"You sap." Sif grinned at him and leaned down for a good morning kiss. Loki snuffled sleepily between them, so she gave him a little pat on his back. Okay, so maybe she wouldn't be so horrible at this mothering thing. She'll just have to apply herself. Good thing she had a stubborn streak.

.

.

.

AN: Next part will be up on the 24th.


	3. What About Training?

**What About Training?**

Loki, as all boys his age (and a few of girls), had been enrolled into battle practice. For now, theory and the basics only, he was in the youngest group. Thor and Sif decided not to come to every practice, so as not to show favoritism. Thor offered his support by asking Loki how each session went and what the group had been learning that day. Sif didn't bother, still unsure how to even speak to Loki most of the times. The boy didn't seem to mind too much. While he spoke fondly of the other children in his group, the training itself he didn't seem to be enjoying. Thor worried about that, but Sif thought Loki would get used to it with time. He was being trained as they had been trained and... perhaps she should investigate.

So, a week after Loki's first training session, Sif came by to observe Loki's practice. And she did not like what she was seeing.

The children were paired up and each one had a training sword in their hands. They were doing their best to wield them against each other, but only the bigger children were managing. The slimmer ones, Loki included, had less luck. The training swords were heavy, made of solid wood, and Sif remembered just how difficult they were to handle in the hands of a novice. A child novice even more so. The smaller children kept dropping the swords, to the merriment of the others.

Sif wasn't the only one watching. Some of the other parents were present, as well a few onlookers curious about the newest trainees. Some of them were commenting on the skills of the children, especially those too weak to hold the swords. Loki was a particularly fascinating topic, it seemed.

"Good thing Thor and Sif are raising him." Sif overheard one of them say when Loki stumbled. "They will certainly make sure he receives a traditional upbringing, not that womanly magic nonsense. And it'll do him some good to fight with swords, like a real man should. No cowardly knives." They laughed.

Sif, on the other hand, felt a tightness in her chest. Traditional. She had despised the word as a child. Tradition dictated that her place was in the household or the birthing chambers. Tradition allowed her only to be trained enough to protect her future children and home. Tradition forbid her from seeking any glory for herself and banned her to the shadows of a husband she most likely wouldn't have been allowed to pick.

Sif had spent her life denying tradition and fighting to live as she wished. And as she strove to succeed in her pursuits, Loki had been fighting similar battles. He studied magic, tricks, and preferred old books to the company of wise men. He lied to get his way and didn't care for the boundaries of what was considered honorable.

For that, he had been ridiculed just as she had been ridiculed. But Sif had not seen the similarities between them, had not recognized a kindred spirit. She had been desperate to prove she was not just a _girl_. She had craved with all her being to be accepted on the training grounds by the men who had the power to banish her into more 'feminine' tasks. So when they had mocked Loki, Sif had gleefully joined in, glad the attention was off of her.

As Sif thought back on their youth, she concentrated on what she knew were facts and not her biased opinions. Loki had been ridiculed for his magic, but none could argue that his sorcery had no equals. He had been scorned for his preference towards books, but his intelligence and wit were legendary. He had been humiliated on the training ground each time they'd had sword practice, but put a staff in his hands and he would take them all down.

This little Loki was the same. He loved books, practiced his little spells and could talk his way out of many situations. He also had a penchant for getting into trouble, but AllFather Thor was much more lenient than Sif remember AllFather Odin being.

Sif watched Loki struggle with the training sword and pursed her lips. Frigga had never objected to how her sons had been trained, at least as far as Sif recalled. But as she watched Loki strain to keep his wooden sword straight and steady, she was unsure whether she could remain as stoic as her. She swept her gaze over the other children, comparing their performance to Loki's, and her lips pursed in disapproval. She tried observing the training with cold indifference. She tried to justify what she was seeing with cold facts of tradition and proven methods. But then she thought of the skills she had honed and the wisdom she had gained as a seasoned warrior.

The two did not fit.

So when Loki once again dropped his training sword and everyone laughed, Sif got up and marched down to the training ring.

"Tyr!" She called, halting everyone in their tracks. She walked over to Loki and took his sword from him. "Has your eyesight left you in your old age?"

Tyr frowned at her. "Do you object to the training session, my Lady?"

"I do. I fail to see the merit in forcing children too small to lift a sword properly to battle with said sword."

Tyr looked pointedly at Loki and smirked at her. "You have been absent from the training arena for too long if you've forgotten how proper warriors do battle."

Her expression tightened in anger, but she refused to rise to the challenge. She was Queen now, she held the title of AllMother. And mothers, she reminded herself, don't like their children being treated unfairly.

"They are not proper warriors, they are children who are beginning their training." She pointed out, with a stubborn twist to her lips. "Every warrior knows that before attempting the sword, children must first build up the strength in their arms and shoulders. I did not see you spend any time on that basic practice."

"It is not always necessary." Tyr argued.

"It is when you are dealing with children who lack the necessary muscle mass."

Again Tyr glanced pointedly at Loki. He looked back to Sif and leaned closer. "It will do him some good to struggle a bit. He will build up muscle mass soon enough." he murmured, his tone patronizing to the point of insult.

Sif stiffened her shoulders and lifted her chin. "You said the same when we'd been children, and we both know how that prediction turned out."

Tyr pursed her lips at her defiance. He'd always resented his students arguing with him. Mostly her and Loki. "If you show such favoritism towards Loki, it will not set a good example, _Lady Sif_."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I see at least six children here as slim as Loki and they are having the same problems. In a group of ten that number should tell you something." She pointed out, authority like steel in her voice. Tyr looked around the boys and girls and refused to answer. Sif flared her nostrils at him. "If you are unable or unwilling to train the children as they should be and without bias, I think you should leave."

"Lady Sif-"

"That is an order." She barked, standing tall and regal as a queen should.

Tyr finally remembered that he was speaking to the Queen of Asgard and not the young girl she'd once was. He remained silent, back stiff.

Sif huffed through her nose. " _Go_. I will take over your class."

"My Queen-" Tyr began to protest, but she cut him off.

"Do you doubt my skills?" She demanded, crossing her arms across her chest.

Tyr gave her a disgruntled look, but finally obeyed and left the arena. Sif watched him leave then turned to the children gathered around her. "Go place the training swords back on the racks. Now." Some of the boys seemed reluctant,but she stared them down till they obeyed. Loki and the rest of the group obeyed without question. Within a few moment, they were all gathered back around Sif.

She looked them over and clicked her tongue thoughtfully. She pondered how best to start, then decided to go with the regimen she had used herself as a child.

"Stand in two rows." She directed. "We'll start with push-ups."

.*~*.

Later that day, Thor entered the Royal Family's sitting room and stopped in bemusement. Sif was sitting by the large windows, once again attempting to embroider something. Judging by her expression she was failing, as usual. Her skills lay more in crocheting, but she was determined to learn embroidery as well. That wasn't the odd thing. What had Thor scratching his head in confusion was the sight of his little brother. Loki was lying on the floor, face down and arms splayed limply to the sides.

"Loki?" he called, walking further into the room.

"Hi, Thor." Loki answered, his voice muffled by the floor.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked, cocking his head to the side as he stood over his brother.

"Sif made us do push ups and pull ups till we vomited." Loki answered, still not moving his face from the floor.

"You did not vomit." Sif pointed out, hissing in annoyance at the crooked stitches.

"I was close." Loki countered sulkily and Thor chuckled. He gathered his brother into his arms and stood, the boy hanging limply from his grasp. Thor shifted him around so that Loki rested comfortably against his chest, then sat down on the plush chair opposite Sif's. He stretched his legs out with a deep sigh and settled Loki across his lap.

Sif tsked when she pulled the thread too tightly. Thor watched her work (or struggle, depends on your definition) for a minute or two. He then kicked her lightly in the foot to get her attention. "Tyr came to see me today. He was none too pleased that you threw him out of the training arena."

"I was not pleased at all about how he was training the children." Sif replied, putting her put down her embroidered abomination. "He had them using weapons they barely had the strength to lift."

Thor nodded and glanced down at Loki. "Tyr started us on weapon training quite early too, if I recall."

"Yes, I remember." Sif leaned back in her seat. "I also remember that Fandral broke the bones in his foot when he dropped his sword on it."

"Good point." Thor leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to the top of Loki's head. "Tyr is old and set in his ways." He mused.

"He always had problems with training those that didn't fit his ideal image of a warrior." Sif countered, looking down at her work. She bared her teeth in displeasure at the crooked stitches. "His methods never were that proper for children."

"He trained us well." Thor argued, but it was half-hearted. "But I see your point. He'd never been that fair to you or Loki, nor to any other child that didn't meet his standards."

Sif snorted. "Remember how he ignored Hogun because he wasn't from Asgard? Your father had had to talk sense into him."

Thor wrinkled his nose at the memory. "Who would train the children, though?" He wondered aloud. Older trainees followed their own regimens and clashed often to test their skills. The youngest children needed a teacher, there was no way around it.

Sif looked thoughtfully out the big window. It needed to be someone who knew how to deal with children. Someone who would manage a group or rowdy students, but be fair of their abilities. Someone they could trust. No one sprung to mind.

Thor tipped his head back and stared at the ceiling, also thinking over their options.

"I like Volstagg." Loki pipped up, looking from Sif to Thor. "He's nice and he always gives me tips when I practice with Kjeld and Gyda."

Thor smiled and gave him a gentle squeeze in lieu of a hug. "An excellent thought, brother, but-"

"Wait, Thor." Sif tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Volstagg as a trainer for the younglings has merit."

Thor thought it over. "Well, he _is_ good with children."

"And he's raised enough to know what children are actually able to do at each age." Sif added.

"And he's nice." Loki joined in, kicking one foot against the armrest.

Thor smiled at him. "It seems he's perfect. I'll speak to him today, then."

"Yey." Loki grinned and made a valiant effort to lift his arms joyfully.

Sif picked her embroidery back up. "What will we do with Tyr?"

Thor pursed his lips. "I think I'll have him train the guards. He will be able to be as strict as he wishes, and palace security can only gain from his expertise."

Sif nodded. It was a good idea. "Want me to arrange the transfer?"

"No, I shall manage. Dealing with Tyr will be easier for me, he won't let his resentment show too much." Thor inclined his head at her. "Thank thee for the offer."

"As always, husband." Sif smiled at him, then looked down at her embroidery. She grimaced.

"What are you making today?" Thor inquired and Loki wiggled around to be able to see as well.

Sif held up the canvas and presented a crooked and slightly jagged oval. "I thought I'd try something easy this time."

Thor squinted at the pattern. "Is it an egg?"

Sif pursed her lips. "It's supposed to be the sun."

"...ah." Thor wisely didn't comment further.

"At least it's yellow. You got the color right." Loki pointed out helpfully, shifting a bit on Thor's lap.

Sif stuck her tongue out at both of them.

.

.

.

.

AN: Next part will be up on the 31st.


	4. Interlude-What About Physical Affection?

**What About Physical Affection?**

Thor had spent much of his time on Midgard studying their Sciences. The Science of the Mind caught most of his attention, for an obvious reason. Said reason was currently practicing reading the language of Alfheim while Sif supervised.

Among the many books Thor had read and brought with him from Midgard were books on child rearing. Some of the ideas seemed silly, others were surprisingly perceptive and useful. The subject of touch was an important element of child development, most of them agreed.

"Touch is important to children. It helps them establish emotional bonds with the people around them. It even helps calm them and gives them a sense of safety and belonging. Loki is no different. I'm sure you've seen how eager he is for a hug or a caress, how he clings sometimes. He needs physical affection for a healthy development." A soft smile. "I am certain that you two will form a deeper bond if you touch him more. Small gestures to start you off. A pat on the head or shoulder. A kiss on his cheek or even holding his hand. I know you're not comfortable with hugs, Sif, but please. Will you try?"

Thor had a point. Sif wasn't big on hugs. She could manage one if the situation demanded it, she wasn't a savage. She simply disliked them. They were too similar to choke-holds in her opinion. Made her battle instincts rear up. She doubted her throwing the person who hugged her onto the ground would send the correct message.

Loki stumbled over a word, and his little brows furrowed as he struggled to pronounce it correctly. He glanced at her and she gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile. She didn't speak, though, and let him figure it out himself. He did after a brief moment of thought and continued reading.

Loki had began to be more open with her lately. He didn't shy away anymore and smiled more around her. He also begun asking Sif questions about silly little things, things she normally would've dismissed as unimportant. But Thor always found time to answer Loki's little questions, and Sif followed his lead. She made sure to answer each one. With time, Loki began telling her about things that had fascinated him, and her not rebuffing him only seemed to embolden him. Thor claimed that was a good sign, so Sif assumed that meant she was doing her motherly duties well enough.

But well enough wasn't her best. She'd vowed to do her best to be a mother to Loki. And mothers touched the children in their care. They were open with hugs and kisses and a hundred other small touches to make sure the child in their care knows it is cared for. Sif em _really_ /em wasn't big on hugs. But she could do other things.

Sif hesitated briefly, then reached one hand towards Loki. She ran the backs of her fingers down his cheek, in a slow light caress. Loki stopped reading and turned to her, watching her expectantly.

Sif smiled and patted his shoulder. "Go on. You're halfway through."

"Yes, Sif." Loki replied with a smile. A bright smile, so big his eyes squinted slightly. Then he turned back to his book and continued reading.

Sif smiled to herself. There, she could do this too.

.

.

.

AN: So. Apparently my muse is not yet spent on this series. She managed to cough up too extra drabbles (possibly more in the future, I can't say). They're both too short for actual chapters, so they'll be interludes. If one of these happens in the future, I'll be posting them on Wednesdays. The main chapters remain scheduled for Sundays. ^_^


	5. What About Trouble?

**What About Trouble?**

Loki's penchant towards pranks was a natural part of who he was as a person. If Loki wasn't playing pranks, somebody should escort him to Eir for treatment – he surely had to be ill. Everyone had known that as truth.

As Sif watched Loki now, she wondered if that had been accurate. Loki was a playful boy, friendly and full of energy. Thor claimed he'd been the same the first time around. Bright and happy, always eager to play elaborate games.

Sif didn't really remember him like that. She remembered a boy younger than them, which automatically had made him a bother. An annoyance. She remembered him always following after Thor and getting in the way. And after each time they had chased him off, Loki would retaliate with a nasty prank. Which only made them not want to play with Loki more. Which lead to Loki's pranks getting worse and thus the circle lasted for years.

This time, Thor made sure that Loki was around children his own age. Volstagg's brood of offspring were frequent guests at the palace grounds, and they could be often seen running around the corridors chasing each other and laughing. Once in a while, Volstagg and his wife would open their home to Loki and let him stay for the night or even a couple of days. He would both play with the older children and entertain the younger, he had no prejudice against playmates. Volstagg claimed he was the perfectly behaved guest each time he visited, and a very considerate playmate whenever him and Volstagg's children ran off somewhere. Sif felt honestly surprised by that.

Thor also made certain to rain his attention on his brother every single day. He insisted on them having at least one family meal each day, all three of them together at one table. As Thor and Sif discussed their days, he made sure to include Loki in their conversations. He asked him questions and did his best to answer each of Loki's.

Thor was also open with hugs, shoulder squeezes and petting his head. He encouraged Sif to be open and physically affectionate with him as well. He claimed that it would do Loki good to know he didn't have to earn their affection. That he didn't have to go out of his way or complete some great task to feel loved. Sif tried, of course. Each time Loki smiled at her and didn't shy away from her presence felt like a victory, oddly enough.

Thor was also of the belief that boredom would be Loki's downfall. So he arranged extra activities to keep Loki occupied. Other than playtime and battle training (which Loki now seemed to enjoy, thanks to Volstagg's teaching methods), there were scholarly sessions in the library or the labs with other curious younglings, herbal and healing magic classes with Eir's trainees and riding lessons on Sleipnir's six-legged son. Sif herself had arranged battle staff and knife throwing lessons. He'd been quite skilled with both before, so it would be a shame not to hone them again. Thor and Volstagg agreed, and a specialist from Vanaheim visited Asgard twice a week. Individual classes would have only served to isolate Loki from others his age, so each of the extra classes were arranged for a group, both from the nobility and the immigrant classes. Thus Loki spent each day with friends and children who shared his interests.

The only thing missing was a tutor for Loki's magical abilities, but Sif and Thor were already searching for a proper sorcerer to teach him. It was oddly difficult to find one of appropriate abilities and experience with children. They didn't give up, though.

And though it seemed like a lot, Loki thrived in it all. He couldn't stop talking about what games he'd played, what combat moves he'd practiced, what herbs he'd discussed with the other children. He was happy.

And considering all his energy was now put into constructive ways that rarely ended in tears, the amount and severity of the pranks he pulled were down to a minimum. Plus, they were never _mean_ anymore. Just a child turning the mead into apple juice or tying a friend's boot straps together. Just a child, not the vicious trickster they recalled all too clearly.

Which was why it was twice as shocking for them to hear that Loki had replicated the prank that had turned Sif's hair black. This time the victim was one of Volstagg's daughters, Gyda. Sif didn't know her that well, it wasn't truly possible with that many children constantly running around. But she was one of Loki's closest friends, he often spoke of her and the games they played together or of the classes the two were in. He'd never said a bad word about her. Thor claimed that Volstagg's daughter spoke of Loki in equal positives, according to her father.

Which was why the current situation was so confusing.

Gyda was in the healing rooms and Eir was trying to remove the spell. Thor and Sif had Loki in the AllFather's office, trying to get to the reason why he'd done it. Their emotions were running high, however, and finding the reason was proving to be difficult.

"You cannot do such things, Loki!" Thor thundered, the sky outside dark with his anger. "Tell us why you've done it this instant!"

Loki remained stubbornly silent. His lips were pursed into a tight line and his hands clenched into tight little fists. His eyes were wet, but so far no tear had fallen.

Sif understood Thor's anger and the worry that fueled it. She could barely bring herself to look at Loki. This 'prank' was too much like the one played on her so many centuries ago. It brought back memories of a Loki that was twisted and horrid and _evil_.

Sif closed her eyes tight and released a long breath. Think like a mother, she reminded herself. What would a mother do in this situation? A mother would remember that that Loki was no more. That this was an entirely new Loki, one that was friendly and mischievous and innocent. A mother would hear his side of the story.

Sif placed her hand on Thor's shoulder, stopping his angry rant. "Thor, let me try." He huffed at her though his nose but stepped back, reigning in his emotions.

Sif patted his arm and walked over to the chair Loki was sitting rigidly in. He wouldn't look at her, so she knelt down and tilted his chin up with a firm hold. "Loki." She waited until he met her gaze before continuing. "This is very important. Years ago there had been a sorcerer who had done a similar deed to what you've done. He had done it with malice. He'd done it to be cruel. So we need to know. Did you do that to Gyda on purpose?"

Loki's chin wobbled. "...kinda..."

"Explain." Thor demanded, standing tall and imposing behind Sif. " _Now_."

Loki glanced at his brother, then drew his shoulders up to his ears and remained silent. Sif bit the inside of her cheek as she contemplated him. What would a mother do, she wondered. A mother would reassure the child.

So she placed a hand on Loki's knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Loki, speak. We need to know if this was done to be cruel."

Loki met her eyes briefly, then dropped his gaze to the floor. "We were practicing my magic and shapeshifting. I'm trying to learn how to shapeshift others." He explained in a small voice. "I was changing her hair. First blond, then black, then brown. Short, long, curly, straight. All types and styles." He sniffled, still not looking at them. "But when I turned her hair black chopped short, the spell wouldn't listen to me anymore. I tried and I tried, but I couldn't change it back no matter what I did. Gyda started crying, that's when her mom found us. She screamed, called me a bad word. And now we're here." He looked up at Thor, eyes shining wetly. "I didn't mean to, I swear! My spells never got stuck before, I don't know how to fix it." He sniffled pathetically. "Maybe I could find Gyda a wig? The Dwarves could make one."

Sif suddenly had an image of this Loki with his little lips sewn shut with thick leather straps and his chin dripping with blood. She had to turn away lest she vomit right then and there. Thor must've had a similar thought, because he gave a full-bodied flinch. He fell to his knees next to her and cupped Loki's face with both hands. " _No._ " He commanded, that single word like steel. Then he pulled Loki into his lap and hugged him tightly. "If this is truly a spell gone wrong, we will find a sorcerer to undo it."

Loki nodded and pressed his face against Thor's collarbone, his shoulders shaking. Sif let out a deep breath and rose onto her knees. She pressed a kiss to Thor's forehead, then wrapped her arms around his shoulders, Loki's little body nestled between them.

This had scared them all.

They consulted Heimdall on which sorcerer to contact, and he recommended a Light Elf by the name of Aelfgifu. He was a freelance sorcerer who specialized in undoing the effects of immature and untrained magic. He was apparently well known for his ability to sort out the chaos caused by magical children who lacked control.

Thankfully, Aelfgifu agreed to come immediately.

As soon as Aelfgifu arrived, they all convened in one of the private healing rooms. Volstagg and his wife and the still upset Gyda, as well as Thor, Sif and and equally upset Loki. Aelfgifu introduced himself, then listened as the children explained what had happened. He nodded and swiftly set to work.

He knelt in front of Gyda and made a thoughtful noise as he looked over her chopped hair, turning her around to see the back as well. He drew his hands around her, not quite touching her skin, but close enough as if he was inspecting something unseen to them. At one point he checked behind her ears and smiled. "Here it is. And I see the problem, it's an easy fix." He smiled at the girl. "It's not permanent, your hair will be back to normal soon."

Gyda smiled back, and Volstagg and his wife sighed in relief. "Well, then remove it."

"Of course." Aelfgifu turned around and crooked his finger."Loki, come here, please." He beckoned.

Loki hesitated, so Thor gave him a push, his hand nearly as wide as his back. Loki glanced back at his brother, but trudged obediently to Aelfgifu.

He smiled reassuringly. "Can you see the magic, Loki?"

"Yes." He admitted in a small voice.

Aelfgifu indicated Gyda's head. "And do you see the places where magic touches your friend's life force?"

Loki blinked and his little brows furrowed. "You mean those little dots?"

"Yes, exactly." Aelfgifu addressed the girl. "Could you turn your head a little this way, my dear? We will get this spell off you in a second."

She nodded and did as he asked. Aelfgifu turned back to Loki and indicated the spot behind her ear. "Look here. Do you see it?"

Loki looked and his eyes widened. "It's my spell!"

"Yes, it is. It got stuck on one of those little dots. That's why you couldn't remove it." He lifted his hand towards that spot. "We can't yank it loose, because it might hurt her. So what we will do is..." His fingers started glowing with bright sparks. He brought them closer to that spot and made the sparks rain across her skin. "...gently try to untangle the spell. A little push, a little nudge, a gentle pull and..."

"It's off!" Loki exclaimed with a grin.

Gyda touched her head. "No, it's not. My hair is still weird."

Aelfgifu patted her shoulder. "That's because we only got the spell unstuck. Loki, will you do the honors?"

Loki nodded eagerly. He lifted his hand and clenched it into a tight fist. A brief moment later he opened his hand and spread his fingers as wide as they would go.

With a faint pop, Gyda's hair turned back into thick red curls.

She touched her head then threw her arms up in glee. "YEY!"

Loki bounced on his toes, just as happy.

Sif elbowed Thor in the side. "We've been searching for a magic tutor for Loki." She reminded him and gestured pointedly at Aelfgifu.

"I know, he's great with him." Thor nodded. "I'll speak with him and arrange it."

Sif looked back to the children. Loki and Gyda were grinning, talking with each other as if all was right in their world once more. He was pointing his finger all over her front, and Sif assumed he was showing her where her 'life-force' dots were. She was obviously no longer upset and didn't even seem to be angry with Loki about this whole mishap.

Sif smiled in relief. Alienating Loki from other children was the last thing they wanted this time around. They will need to pay closer attention to Loki's magic from now on.

.

.

.

.

AN: For those of you not in the know, according to legend, Loki had cut Sif's hair (all of it) off as a prank when they were young. Later on, he got her a golden wig from the Dwarves to make up for it. Problems was he got the wig (and some other trinkets) through a trick, and the Dwarves had sewn his mouth shut in retaliation. That's the gist of it.

Next part will be up on the 7th. ^_^


	6. What About Friends?

**What About Friends?**

Thankfully, the hair incident didn't have lasting repercussions. Volstagg and his wife accepted Loki's apology, while Gyda and her siblings seemed to disregard it had even happened. They had simply continued playing together, as if there wasn't any danger at all in associating with Loki.

No. That dangerous Loki was gone. This Loki was just a child, and he had friends that didn't fear him. Which was good, Loki needed friends, loneliness tended to festered like a rotting wound in him. Or used to, but Sif wasn't willing to risk finding out. A mother always wishes her children well and makes sure they are happy, she reminded herself. It made her think of the hair incident again. Loki hadn't meant to, that much she believed. Aelfgifu had assured her and Thor that it had been an honest mistake to make. That it tended to happen with young learners, that it was a simple fix, as he had proved.

And that was the problem. An easy fix, but none of them had even remotely known what to do. In the past, there had never been a need for other magic-users in Asgard. Loki had more skills than anyone needed to and if not him, then Odin also possessed great power. Frigga had been of a gentle kind of magic, and the less said about Amora the Enchantress the better. It had been enough. Now, with Odin and Frigga away and Loki a child again, there wasn't any sorcerers left to deal with emergencies. True, there was Eir with her healing magic, and a few magic advisers whose knowledge of magic was more scholastic than practical. Most of Asgard's women knew some household spells and a charm or two for protection. And that was it.

There was too little magic in Asgard. Loki was alone with his abilities. Aelfgifu came every two days and they had intense sessions (Loki was always tuckered out afterward). But other than that? Loki was alone.

The other children didn't understand magic. It was an amusement for them. Sif could often hear them asking Loki for a trick or a stunt. Loki was eager to show off, but Sif knew it was only a matter of time before another of his spells got 'stuck'.

For Loki magic was just another limb, as natural as breathing. Thor claimed Loki could do magic even as an infant, it doesn't get more natural than that. And Loki was alone with it. He had no support system. Oh sure, Thor and Sif tried their best, but when it came to his magic, they could offer Loki nothing. His friends didn't either. It was impossible for them.

But other magical children could. So perhaps Loki should spend time among other children who were born with magic. Only where to find such children?

Heimdall would know.

They landed not far from the Vanaheim Main Park. A representative of the Vanaheim Royal Family was already waiting for them, and he bowed respectively.

"Queen Sif, Prince Loki. I am Ottar. It is an honor to be your guide."

Sif inclined her head, her spine regally stiff and her formal armor gleaming in the sun. "We are grateful for the hospitality." She replied formally. Loki, standing by her side, gave a short bow. "Were you informed of our planned itinerary?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I shall escort you to the Main Park. The guards have been notified of your presence and have tightened security. You shall be provided with a safe stay."

"Excellent. Give our thanks to your Queen."

Ottar bowed again. "My Lady Queen **Skadi** wishes to invite you to dine with her at midday."

That was to be expected. "Very well. Then we shall give our thanks in person." She clasped her hands together, making sure to hold them gracefully in front of herself. Queens were graceful, she reminded herself. No matter how weird they feel.

"Please, follow me." Ottar stepped to the side and gestured with his open palm.

Sif lay her hand on Loki's shoulder and tugged him in front of her as they walked. Two Vanaheim guards fell into formation behind them, providing cover in case of any attacks.

Within about ten minutes, they arrived at the entrance to the child section of the park. It was a specially designated area for unaccompanied children of nobility and visiting dignitaries. There was one main entrance, five guards in strategic locations and two independent magic-wielding caretakers in case there were problems or issues.

It was a bit much, if anyone asked Sif. Children should know how to protect themselves. Coddling them like this would only stunt their battle abilities.

She didn't voice any of that, though. If Loki was supposed to make friends here, she needed to have an open mind and not insult anyone. Bor knows, she and Thor will have to interact with the parents of Loki's hypothetical new friends at some point.

Sif gave Loki a slight push towards the entry gate. "Go play." She ordered him quietly.

Loki gave her a doubtful look. "You're not accompanying me?"

"No." She stated. "I will be in the Battle Hall, observing Vanaheim weapon training. I will return to get you for midday meal with the Queen."

Loki nodded and looked to the gate. He'd been excited since Sif had told him of this little excursion. He'd been very eager to meet other magical children, he hadn't stopped talking about it since yesterday. Now though, he made no move to enter the area.

Perhaps it was a re-emergence of his shyness that was keeping him by her side. Sif had assumed Loki had grown out of it, Loki hadn't hidden behind her or Thor for at least a few seasons now. She didn't point it out, though. Loki was just a child, she reminded herself. Children sometimes are shy. And mother are supposed to be comforting and encouraging.

Sif put a hand on Loki shoulder. "It will be fine." She told him. "Be polite and find someone with similar interests to yours." She hesitated then patted Loki's head. "Don't do any irreversible magic."

Loki gave her a small smile and nodded. "Yes Sif."

She gave him another little push, and he walked over to the entry gate. A caretaker greeted him with a friendly smile and let him through the protective barrier.

Sif turned to Ottar. "I wish to visit the Battle Hall now."

"Of course, Your Highness." He bowed again and lead her through the park. Sif resisted the urge to turn around and see how Loki was doing. It hadn't even been a minute yet. She was being ridiculous.

Sif had to admit, she was somewhat impressed. Though not as golden or valiant as Asgard's warriors, the combatants she'd observed were indeed skillful. The more impressive ones she had challenged to a duel and some had almost won. And as she regularly went toe to toe with AllFather Thor, almost besting her was high praise indeed.

"My Lady Sif." Ottar called after she had defeated another opponent. "It is nearly time for your midday meal with My Lady Queen **Skadi."**

 **"Very well." Sif slid her sword back into her scabbard and offered her hand to her fallen opponent. He grasped it, then pulled himself up and bowed in respect. Sif inclined her head in acknowledgment and walked over to her guide. "I will need to freshen up first."**

 **"Your Majesty, if it would please you, I may order a servant to perform a cleaning spell on you." Ottar offered.**

 **Sif huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "Very well. I suppose it will be quicker."**

 **"As you wish, Your Majesty." He bowed again and gestured to the female servant standing behind him. "Proceed."**

 **The girl lifted her hands and a wave of some sort of energy washed over Sif. It felt like a firm pressure dragged across her skin, even beneath her armor. It left her feeling fresh, though not as relaxed as a bath usually left her. The spell also lacked the fragrant oils that were her guilty pleasure. Two major drawbacks to the spell.**

 **But it was efficient, she'd give them that. She was clean of sweat and dust, her armor was gleaming, and her hair was silky and without a single tangle.**

 **"Thank you." She told the girl, because a Queen is gracious.**

 **"I shall escort you to the park." Ottar informed her. "I have taken the liberty of informing one of the park caretakers, he shall notify Prince Loki. A carriage is already prepared and waiting for you near the entry gates. It will take you to the castle."**

 **"Very well." Sif nodded at him and marched towards the park. Halfway there, she remembered that a Queen is always supposed to be graceful, so she paid attention to step more lightly. 'Ladies don't stomp' her mother had tried to teach her once, and Sif strove to be more mindful of that. Usually. At least during visits to other realms. Thor and Loki also had to be on their best behavior, so she wasn't alone in the misery of propriety.**

 **They reached the entrance to the park and all seemed to still be in one piece. A good sign.**

 **Loki was fidgeting by the entrance gate, clean. His hair wasn't even trussed up. That wasn't right, Loki got dirty all the time when he played with Volstagg's children. Did he not play at all? Did he not find a single child to play with in all the time Sif had spent in the training grounds?**

 **Loki caught sight of her and ran up to her, grinning. "Sif, Sif, Sif!"**

 **Sif caught him before he could crash into her. "Loki. Did you enjoy your time? You look suspiciously clean. Did you play?"**

 **"The care-lady did a cleaning spell on me." Loki tugged on her hand, his face split apart with the size of his grin. "Sif, it was marvelous! I had a most exciting time! I've met many children, there were many new games and play items, and no one gawked at me when I used magic!" He was bouncing on his toes in glee. "Sif, they all really did have magic!" Sif nodded, pleased with herself for thinking of this.**

 **She lay her hand on his shoulder and tugged him along as they walked to the carriage, the Vanaheim guards flanking them. "Tell me who you've met."**

 **"There were lots! Tara can control water and Boldwich can make his skin transparent, but not his insides yet, and Mariek can grow extra limbs and climb things like a spider!" They climbed into the carriage, and it started moving as soon as they were seated. Loki hadn't even paused. "And there was little Ariavous that glows when she laughs and Lilir can freeze water by breathing on it! He taught me how to do it too!"**

 **Sif rather thought Loki's true ancestry had more to do with that one. "Is that everyone?"**

 **"No, those I just liked the most." Loki's smile was replaced by a small frown. "There were others that didn't want to talk to me cause they were older."**

 **Sif's eyes narrowed. "Did they tell you that?"**

 **"Yes, straight to my face."**

 **"Then don't waste your time with them." Sif lifted her chin regally. "You are a Prince of Asgard. You have more important things to do than worry about those lesser than you."**

 **"How do you know they are lesser than me?"**

 **"If they couldn't be bothered to extend simple courtesy to a younger child, they are your lessers." Sif said, voice brooking no arguments.**

 **Loki smiled at her. "Yes, Sif."**

 **Sif leaned back in her seat and smiled back. "What else did you do?" Because mothers were interested in their children's days.**

 **Loki nattered on and on about the children and the games he'd played with them. He kept a steady stream of words all the way to the main castle entrance. Sif hushed him then, and instructed him to be on his best behavior during the meal. "We are the Queen and Prince of Asgard." she reminded him. "We must be worthy representatives of our realm."**

 **Loki sat up straight and folded his hands in his lap. "Yes, AllMother." His tone was one of perfect politeness.**

 **Sif smiled in approval and sat up straight herself. 'Ladies don't slouch' her mother had always told her. 'They don't slouch and don't grind their teeth at people who annoy them'. Sif always had problems with that last one.**

 **The midday meal went off without any trouble. Sif discussed politics and current issues with the Queen, commented on their battle training and complimented the Queen's personal garden because she'd asked. Throughout the meal, Loki sat next to Sif. He was quiet, answered each question in a polite and respectful tone, ate all his food without a fuss and didn't fidget once.**

 **It always shocked Sif how well-behaved he could be when it was required of him. At home, when they were having their private family meals, Loki couldn't stop talking – he spoke about his day, asked questions about theirs, asked questions in general, showed off his new spells and battle poses, or egged Thor into a tale of a Midgardian battle or a song. Thor, of course, indulged him every time and never once ordered him to silence. Sif never did either, and so the family meals were filled with loud conversations, laughter and or singing. It was surprisingly relaxing after a day of stiff formality and well-practiced gracefulness. Loki's young voice was so eager about everything they spoke about. Thor's laughter was almost as free and boisterous as it had been before the title of AllFather rested upon his shoulders. Sif herself argued and joked with them both as she never could in the public eye.**

 **Sif smiled gracefully at the Queen and accepted her offer of an after-meal walk through the gardens. She hated these formal affairs. Still, it was better than an official visit. Sif had to wear a dress for those.**

 **The meeting ended with the walk. Sif and Loki made their goodbyes, and went back to the carriage. As soon as it started moving, Sif leaned back with a deep sigh and gave her sore shoulders a stretch. Keeping her back straight was a hassle.**

 **"Sif?" Loki called, his voice soft and tentative.**

 **She turned her head to look at him. "What is it?"**

 **Loki swung his feet to and fro. "Can we stop at the park again? I'd like to play some more."**

 **Sif checked her time piece crystal. It was well past noon, but then again, she hadn't planned anything else for today. "Very well. You may even introduce some of you new friends to me." Sif offered, because mothers were supposed to know who the children in their care associated with.**

 **Loki grinned and wiggled in his seat in excitement. "Thanks, Sif!"**

 **When they returned to the play area, some of Loki's new friends had already gone home. Sif met the ones still there and watched patiently as the children showed off their favorite tricks. Then they ran off, Loki along with them, for another round of play. Sif watched them for a bit, paying close attention to how they interacted with each other. On Asgard, magic is something that is taught; you acquire power as you gain skills. Natural magic is a rarity, a novelty. That made Loki a novelty. She had often seen Asgard children treat Loki as an amusement, as something to demand entertainment from. Here he was merely another child. His magic was simply one of many, not special or outstanding in any way. Equal.**

 **The thought soothed her, for some reason.**

 **But watching children play was only entertaining for so long. Even magical children. So Sif relocated to a nearby relaxing station, the two Vanaheim guards moving to positions on opposing sides of the area. There were chairs to lounge in, a full bookcase to help pass the time and several crystals charmed to emit music. There were even a few servants that prepared food and beverages of choice.**

 **Sif snorted. Apparently, the adults here are coddled as well. Still, it was something to do while Loki was tiring himself out. She selected a book about the history of weapons in Svartalvheim, then sat down in a chair with a good view of the playing children, just in case. She caught sight of Loki and watched him for a few minutes more. Then she opened the book and started reading.**

 **A few hours later, one of the park's caretakers escorted a bleary eyed Loki to the relaxing station. Sif had seen them coming, so she'd set her book back and met them at the entrance.**

 **"What is the problem?" She asked, looking Loki over for injuries.**

 **Loki rubbed his eyes with one fist. "She says I have to go." he murmured.**

 **"Has he done something?" Sif focused her attention on the caretaker.**

 **The woman shook her head. "No, he wasn't that much trouble. Certainly not more than the other children. I'm afraid it's just park policy to send overtired children home."**

 **"I'm not tired." Loki protested, though it lacked conviction. He failed to stifle a yawn, thus proving the caretaker's point.**

 **"So I see." Sif commented, one corner of her mouth curling back ruefully.**

 **Loki looked up at her and yawned again. This time, he wavered on his feet and ended up leaning against Sif's side. Sif had seen him this tired a few times before. Thor had dealt with it by simply lifting Loki into his arms and letting him nap while nestled against Thor's chest. Sif's chest wasn't as broad as her husband's, but it would have to do. She tugged Loki back from her side and knelt down in front of him. Loki blinked at her in confusion, but leaned against Sif's front without protest when she tugged him closer. Loki's thin arms wrapped around her shoulders, and he made a soft, content sound as he rested his forehead against her neck. Sif placed one hand firmly against his back and another on his bottom, then stood up, lifting him with ease. Loki's legs hooked around her middle, which helped distribute his weight against her hip. All in all, he wasn't that heavy. Certainly not too heavy to manage.**

 **Sif turned back to the caretaker and gave her an expectant look. "You were sayings something about a policy."**

 **The woman nodded. "Yes. Overtired children tend to have less control over their emotions and actions. As the children in our area posses magical abilities of various degrees, less control can be dangerous."**

 **"Did Loki cause any damages?"**

 **"No, no. We've had several incidents in the past, so now we are more cautious. We did notice Prince Loki has began emitting bursts of accidental magic, which is a warning sign."**

 **Loki sighed against Sif's neck and his arms lost their grip. They slid down and hung limply at his sides. Sif glanced at his face and huffed. Dead asleep. Well, he did spend most of the day playing both physically and magically, it made sense that he exhausted his reserves.**

 **"Thank you for your care." Sif nodded at the woman and turned in the direction of the Bifrost site.**

 **"Lady Sif, if I may?" The caretaker stopped her. "If it would please you, we can open a portal to Asgard. It would be much smoother and less likely to awaken Prince Loki. If you and the Noble Heimdall permit it, of course." She bowed her head respectfully.**

 **Sif considered. The Bifrost did tend to be a rough ride. And managing the Bifrost with a barely conscious child would be a hassle. She nodded. "I shall take you up on your offer."**

 **Sif stepped through the portal and straight into one of the Royal Private Rooms. She startled the servants with her abrupt arrival, but one of them hurried to her side.**

 **"My Queen, welcome back. Shall I take the Prince to his chambers?" She asked, already reaching for the boy.**

 **Loki made a sleepy noise and sighed, his warm breath puffing across Sif's skin.**

 **"No, I've got him." Sif turned and started walking towards Loki's rooms. "Go inform the AllFather that we have returned."**

 **"Yes, My Queen." The servant bowed and obeyed.**

 **Sif walked to Loki's chambers, located in the wing right next to her and Thor's. She passed Loki's magic laboratory and his private library, then kicked open the doors to his personal chambers. Once inside, she shook her cargo. "Loki. We are back. Wake up."**

 **Loki mumbled a sleepy protest and rubbed his face against her pauldron. She shook him again, but he only frowned. He refused to open his eyes and remained slumped against her, nuzzling at her neck with an air of stubbornness**

 **Sif rolled her eyes. Fine.**

 **She carried him into his sleepchamber and up to the bed. As she was bending to set Loki down, she remembered to hold his neck steady, so his head wouldn't flop backwards. Thor always did that, so she assumed it was important.**

 **As soon as he was lying down, Loki scrunched up his face and rolled onto his front. He started wiggling against the covers, rubbing his face against his pillow. He mewled through his sleep, and Sif placed a hand on his neck to still him. Once he did, she started unbuckling his boots.**

 **Thor came in just as she was tugging the second one off. "Greetings, my honorable wife." He said with a big grin.**

 **Sif straightened up and threw Thor a half-hearted glare. "Lay off the formalities, Thor, I've had enough of those." She grabbed a fistful of her husband's hair and pulled him down for a deep kiss. Ah, much better.**

 **"How was your day?" she asked when they broke apart.**

 **"Busy, as every day." Thor huffed and pressed their foreheads together. "I never even realized just how busy Father always was." He brightened. "But enough of that. How was your trip?"**

 **"Fairly good. The Queen was quite chatty, as usual. Their battle training seems interesting, they have some intriguing techniques. We should send somebody there to train a bit, to learn something new."**

 **"Variety is key to a successful army." Thor agreed with her, then looked towards the bed. "And Loki?"**

 **"He played himself into exhaustion, how do you think it went with him?" She gave the boy an amused look.**

 **"Did he make any friends?" Thor asked, sitting on the bed next to his brother.**

 **Sif shrugged. "Some, from what I saw."**

 **Thor gave her a baleful look. "I would appreciate some more details."**

 **Sif smirked at him. "I thought you'd prefer to hear it all from Loki himself. Once he awakens, of course."**

 **"I would indeed." Thor looked back to his brother and stroked his hair with a gentle hand. "But did he enjoy himself?"**

 **Sif squeezed his shoulder. "He had great fun, worry not."**

 **Thor's smile became relieved. "That is excellent news." He pressed a quick kiss to her knuckles. "Go rest, my wife. I shall redress Loki for sleep."**

 **Sif slid her hand across Thor's shoulders as walked over to the chest of drawers by the foot of the bed. She took out a clean set of sleep clothes and tossed them at her husband's head. "I shall be in the bathing chamber. Join me once you're finished."**

 **Thor grinned. "Yes, my Queen."**

 **"Don't dawdle, my King." She called back with a seductive wink. Thor waggled his eyebrows and she chuckled.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: Next part will be up on the 14** **th** **.**


	7. What About his Diet?

**What About his Diet?**

Thanks to his natural shapeshifting, Loki appeared to be a perfectly normal Asgardian boy. His coloring was a bit off from the norm, true, but it was impossible to tell which species his actual biology belonged to. However, shapeshifting could only do so much. There was a number of issues that set him apart from the people of Asgard, ones that were beyond anyone's control.

How Loki reacted to temperature was the biggest one. Cold didn't seem to register at all, for example. Loki didn't seem to be affected by it in any way – it didn't cause him to shiver, it didn't slow him down or give him any pause, and he never got sick from it. If he touched something immensely cold, close to freezing, his skin would simply revert to Jotunn blue for extra protection. Thankfully, everybody that didn't know the truth, Loki included, attributed that to his natural shapeshifting.

Heat, on the other hand, had a strong affect on him. During the summer months when the sun shone at its hottest, Loki overheated easily. He turned sluggish, his appetite all but disappeared, he barely spoke. It disturbed Sif – she knew this Loki as an energetic, bright child. The summer heat turned him into a shell. She tried to remember if this had been so also when they'd been young, but as much as she tried, she couldn't recall. Sif had very few memories of Loki in the summer months. It's possible he had been equally affected, and had chosen to hide away from the heat. Or his parents had.

Thor, ever the dutiful brother, had solved the heat problem with an easy solution. He had commissioned the Alfheim sorcerers, the best in the Nine Realms, to fashion an amulet for Loki. They had woven a cooling spell into a simple wrist band – when it touched skin, it lowered the body temperature down to the preset standard included in the spell. Technically, Loki could stand in the noon sun for hours and would not overheat. Loki, of course, had accepted with wrist band with great approval. He was quite eager to once again be unrestrained as he played with his friends.

Sif and Thor made sure to check the band was on his wrist each time before allowing him to leave the palace. He was just a child, after all, and children sometimes forgot even the important things. Especially if they were excited and eager to run off and play.

There was one more issue which was impossible to ignore. They had to be cautious of it always, even during visits to other realms.

As Sif entered the dining hall, she took note of the prepared table waiting for them. A good amount of food for a private feast – not too little for anyone to be left unsated and not too much to be wasteful.

Their host, Glorok, the King of the Dwarves, smiled in invitation. "Please, sit and enjoy." He gestured at the table with a wave of his hand.

"We thank thee." Thor inclined his head. "It looks like a grand feast. Such rich smells."

"Only the best for our honored guests." The King gestured towards the table again and they all took their seats. Both kings sat at the ends of the table, sitting opposite each other. Sif chose the seat on Thor's right, which a servant pulled out for her. She gave him a single nod and sank gracefully onto the chair. She resisted the urge to kick her legs to make the dress lay more naturally (whoever invented these blasted sheets of material masquerading as clothing should be executed). If she started kicking or fussing with it, it would just snag on the knives strapped to her calves. Then it'd rip and she's have to deal with _that_ as well. Sif truly despised formal visits.

Loki slid into the seat next to her and folded his hands neatly in his lap. Sif glanced at him. She wondered if he hated these stiff formalities as much as she did. Thor, of course, reveled in the attention.

"Eat, my honored guests." King Glorok smiled at them, thumping both fists against the table, as per dwarven custom.

Queen Radil, seated by his side, did the same. "Your pleasure is our pleasure." She stated, her voice a pleasant rumble.

"We thank thee." Thor answered. Before anyone could reach for the nearest plate, Sif kicked Thor under the table to remind him of a small detail they had to insist upon. "Ah yes. My good King, I have one question to ask before we begin the meal."

"Ask, your Highness."

"Do any of these fine dishes contain heating spices?" Thor asked, going straight to the point.

King Glorok shared a brief look with his wife. "Some do, I am certain."

Thor didn't break eye contact with the King. "My brother, Prince Loki, cannot digest heating spices."

They'd learned that the hard way – Loki had been ill for a week after one feast, and Eir had immediately known the cause. Apparently, Loki had had the same problem the first time around and had been just as sick. His immature Jotunn body couldn't handle certain herbs and spices, but apparently it had gotten better with time, due to constant exposure. And by that Eir meant being forced to eat the food that made him sick each time it appeared on the feast table. It certainly explained why Loki had been such a picky eater.

Thor had immediately decided that Loki would not suffer needlessly when the situation could be easily remedied, as with the cooling amulet. They'd spoken with the cooks and the servants about keeping certain foods from the table and away from Loki. They also informed Loki of his new dietary restrictions, taking care to explain why they were necessary, and voila. Loki no longer had to suffer through a week of unnecessary painful cramps and misery.

They did have to be vigilant during off-realm visits. Usually it wasn't much of a problem – Alfheim was famous for its mild cuisine and Vanaheim believed in giving children separate dishes that were easier to digest. **Midgard firmly believed in a wide variety of different cuisines, and it was easy enough to pick something appropriate.** Dishes from Jotunheim the ambassadors brought over were, of course, easiest for Loki. The other realms were somewhat of a problem. Muspelheim and **Svartalvheim favored heating spices in their cuisine.**

Thankfully, Loki knew not to eat anything without Thor's or Sif's permission.

The Dwarf King seemed taken aback by this information, his pursing in thought. His Queen recovered first; she gestured one of the servants to step closer and whispered something into his ear. The servant bowed low, then silently walked around the table and stood behind Loki's chair.

"That is Aml, one of our most trusted servants." The Queen explained, and Aml bowed deeply. "He will make certain that nothing containing heating spices appears on Prince Loki's plate."

"We are thankful to you and your honorable husband." Thor nodded to the King and Queen, then turned to Aml. "You have our gratitude as well."

The servant bowed again.

"Excellent. Let us feast then." King Glorok smiled politely and took the first cut of meat, as is the tradition in dwarven households. Thor took the second cut, per tradition more sizable than the first one. It signaled the start of the feast and Sif reached for the dish that had caught her eye the moment she'd sat down. It looked to be some kind of meat spheres in a thick white sauce. It had the aroma of almonds.

Throughout the feast, the servant obeyed his orders to the letter. Several times Sif heard him caution Loki respectfully, but firmly.

"Prince Loki, that dish is seasoned with heating spices."

"Prince Loki, those meat-rolls have a kaopal core, that is an extremely potent heating spice."

"Prince Loki, that beverage contains a heating spice extract."

And so on. It was a good thing Sif and Thor had remembered to mention Loki's allergy. It was clear that the Dwarves favored spicy cuisine – Sif's mouth was burning as if set ablaze. She doubted she'd be able to feel her tongue any time soon.

Loki looked at her, mouth full of a dish that won't leave him ill to his very core, and smiled at her. Sif smiled back and decided to chew on some bread to alleviate the sting in her mouth. Unfortunately for her, the only bread on the table also contained heating spices. Damn it.

.

.

.

.

AN: Next post on the 21st. ^_^ Thank you all for your lovely comments.

Since it's Valentine's Day, I thought I might ask you guys for your input. Is there anything particular would you like to see in this series? The chapters are mostly written, but I've recently added a new one, so things might change. Then there are the interludes. ^_^

So, in other words, prompt me. I can't promise I will write everything you propose, but I'd try my best.


	8. What About Illnesses?

AN: A few of you prompted Sick!Loki. Unfortunately, my muse decided Thor and Sif would be too strict about keeping Loki healthy to allow that. Especially with magic at their disposal.  
But Sif and Thor, on the other hand, seemed fair game to me. ^_^

 **What About Illnesses?**

Illnesses in Asgard were a rarity. The people lead active live styles, ate healthy food, and had easy access to healing magic for all citizens, rich and poor. That made their health as formidable as they themselves were. They were a race of warriors, after all. Too hardy for any simple germ. Those that weren't, children especially, were given immunization potions or were placed under specialized spells if there was ever a risk of an illness.

Asgardians, as a whole, were well prepared for any danger to their health. But that just meant that the rare instances when an illness did take hold, it was usually strong enough to lay the victim out flat. When that happened, the ill person was sequestered in the healing wing, and kept in one of the isolation rooms. They remained there until their treatment was successful, and their health restored.

It was the same for the royal family. They took care of their health like all their subjects, and strove to always set an example. They made no secret of taking immunizations or visiting the healers in case of injury. There was no weakness in admitting to being hurt or ill, and only stupidity could be found in hiding a wound until it festered.

Statistically, an Asgardian caught an illness at least about once a century. That statistic applied to adult Asgardians, and Thor and Sif were no exception. Children were more prone to illnesses, but thankfully Loki was a picture of health. He never got anything more than a sniffle, and even then Thor marched him straight to Eir for treatment.

Unfortunately, once in a century was still once in a century. And when it did hit, it was far more than just bothersome.

Sif snorted awake when a weight settled on the bed next to her. "Sif?" Thor's gentle voice cut through the fog around her tired mind. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a Bilgesnipe chewed me up and spit me back out." She grumbled into her pillow. She coughed with a sniffle. "What do you think?" She was fairly sure she looked as bad as she felt.

Thor put his hand on her shoulder, rubbing in slow circles. "I thought you were feeling better."

"I am." Sif conceded in a hoarse grumble. She didn't move away from Thor's hand. He gave the best back rubs. "I no longer feel like I crawled out of a lit funeral pyre." She coughed again and rolled onto her side, looking up at her husband. "Did something happen that requires my attention?"

"No." Thor shook his head and brushed the hair out of Sif's face. "Eir said you are no longer contagious."

That didn't give her much, so Sif waited for him to continue. Thor didn't. "And?" She prompted with another congested sniffle.

Thor fidgeted, and she narrowed her aching eyes in suspicion. "I brought Loki with me."

"You what?"

"He's waiting outside." He gestured at the door.

Sif sighed and forced herself to sit up. Thor steadied her when she swayed. "Why did you bring him?"

Thor was doing his pleading face. Damn him. "He's been very anxious to see you. Keeps asking about you."

Sif rubbed a hand across her face. "Did you tell him I'm getting better?"

"Of course I tell him that. I tell him that several times a day, each time he asks." Thor let out a soft sigh. "He's very worried about you."

Sif's head drooped a bit, but she forced it up. "Uh huh."

"He misses you terribly." Thor added.

"It's barely been a week." Sif pointed out. It wasn't that long.

"Eight days." Thor corrected her in a soft tone.

"Fine. It's barely been over a week." Sif sighed and settled back against the headboard. She sniffled. "He misses me?"

"Of course, you're family." Thor assured her with a smile. "But I can see this is a bad time. I'll bring him by at a later time, when you're more rested."

Sif tried to think of what a mother should do in this situation, but found she was too tired to care. She'd be considerate later, when she's less tired. "Five minutes. Then I'm going back to sleep."

Thor put his hand on her shoulder. "You sure?"

"Yes." She slumped back. "Might as well."

"Sit up, I'll help you with your pillows." Thor pulled her forward and placed one of the extra pillows behind her back. "Better?"

As she leaned back against it, she had to admit it was more comfortable. "Thank you." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Five minutes only."

"Of course."

"And make him drink-"

"An immunization potion, yes. We'd both drank them before we came down here." Thor patted her hand and stood up. "I'll be right back."

Sif didn't bother opening her eyes as Thor walked to the door. She listened to the low murmur of voices, no doubt Thor instructing Loki on how to behave. She wondered how Loki was behaving, now that she wasn't there to watch him. Was he eating enough, getting enough sleep? He sometimes had bad dreams if he was too worried, like that time Fenrir had broken a tooth on a bit of metal. No, wait, that had been before. They had all thought it so amusing, how worried Loki had been about his monstrous son. Was child Loki also a worrywart? Yes, now she recalled. There was the time that Bilgesnipe pup he'd found and befriended in the woods had injured its paw. Loki wouldn't leave the beast all day, then Thor had had to sit with him an extra hour before he'd finally fallen asl-

A little hand touched her arm. "Sif?" Loki called softly, and she opened her eyes.

"Hello, Loki." She murmured. His little brows were furrowed with worry, and she hated that look on him.

"Are you feeling better? Thor said you're still ill."

"I'm feeling better." Sif assured him in a hoarse murmur. "A few more days and I'll be up and about."

Loki looked to Thor. "How much is a few?" He asked, his hand still on Sif's.

"Three or four." Thor said and put his hand on Loki's shoulder. "The days will pass quickly, you'll see."

Loki's brows furrowed further and he turned back to Sif. "Is it lonely?"

Sif didn't quite understand the question. "Hmm?"

Loki looked around her private convalescence room. "You're all alone here. Are you lonely?"

"Not so much." She shook her head. It got a bit dull when she was awake, but mostly she just slept. And sweated, she hadn't known she could sweat so much.

Loki bit his lip, then continued. "Did Thor give you that drawing? When he visited you before?"

Drawing? What- oh, right, that. Thor had given it to her during one of her lucid moments. "Yes, I-" She looked to the side, pawing at the mattress. "I have it here." She found it tucked under one of the extra pillows, and she pulled it out to show to him.

It was a nice drawing. There was one blocky figure with long blonde hair and a red cape she assumed was Thor. On his shoulder was a smaller blocky figure, with black hair and dressed in green that was probably Loki. They were both smiling and waving, or at least she thought they were. 'To keep you company' Thor had explained when he'd given it to her.

One corner of the paper was a bit rumpled, and she smoothed it out. "Thank you, it's a nice drawing." She told Loki.

He smiled and his brows lost their furrowed look. "You're welcome, Sif. I have something else for you." He reached into his pocket, and took out a glowing red rock.

She took it from him. "What is it?"

"It's a healing stone!" Loki said and clambered up onto the bed with her. "I made it with Eir. She said it will help with your nose. Just put it under your cheek or on your forehead when you sleep."

Oh, that'll be nice, the stone was emanating warmth like the sun on a pleasant day. "I'll do that." She brought it up to her face and pressed it against her cheek. "Thank you, Loki."

"You're welcome, Sif." Loki smiled, but then his brows furrowed again. "Sif?"

"Hmm?" She put the stone down and tucked it under her pillow so it wouldn't get lost in her blankets.

"Can I have a hug?" Loki asked in a small voice, not looking at her. He dropped his gaze down to the bed, and his fingers tugged on the edge of Sif's blanket in nervous little twitches.

Sif wasn't big on hugs, never had been. But she also hated when Loki was shy towards her. Children weren't supposed to be shy towards their mothers. "Yes. But only for a moment. I'm still ill."

With permission granted, Loki clambered up into her lap and leaned against her chest. He put his head against her collarbone and tucked his little arms against her sternum. Then he just stayed like that, resting against her.

Sif sighed. This was fine. She didn't wrap her arms around him, so this wasn't a hug, she could deal with this. She propped her cheek atop Loki's head, and his soft hair tickled her lips as she breathed. She inhaled deeply and smiled to herself. He smelled of books and the air outside, just as he always did. That's good. He shouldn't change his routine just because she was ill.

Thor sat next to them and started rubbing Sif's shoulder, his movements slow and soothing. Sif smiled at him, and her eyes slid shut.

Sif fell asleep like that. With Loki's little weight against her chest and with Thor's careful touches on her shoulder.

.

.

.

.

.

AN2: Next part will be on the 28th. There will be an Interlude this week as well, on the 24th, so look out for that.

Feel free to keep prompting me. You can even prompt little scenes you'd like to see, for the Interlude Ficlets. 


	9. Interlude- What About Accidents?

**What About Accidents?**

Sif was on the grounds behind the main palace, working on her breathing techniques. She was in the middle of one of the more difficult sets, when one of Volstagg's daughters (Sif didn't really know all of their names) came pelting towards her at full speed.

"Lady Sif, come quick!" She called, with a frantic expression.

Sif jumped to her feet, eyes trained on the girl. "What is it?" She demanded. The last time she'd seen them, Loki and Volstagg's children had been playing near the trees not far from her. Had something attacked the group? An animal? A bandit?

"Loki fell!" The girl exclaimed and turned around. "Come quick!" She ran off towards the trees, and Sif followed. She kept her eyes peeled for any possible attackers. A simple fall wouldn't cause this amount of panic. Sif regretted not taking her sword with her; the three daggers she had might not be enough.

But when they reached the rest of the children, the reason for the girl's panic became apparent.

The children were all gathered under a tree, and Loki was sitting in the middle of the group. He was covered in bruises and scratches, clothes torn in places. He was pale as the snows of Jotunheim, his little face twisted in pain. He was holding his left arm, listing to the side. Gyda was holding him up, propping him up against her front. Kjeld was sitting next to them, petting Loki's head. It was plain to see both were upset about Loki's injury. In fact, all the children were upset, some of the younger ones were even crying. The older children were trying to calm the group, with very little success from what Sif could see.

"Your Highness!" The oldest girl exclaimed when she spotted her, and jumped to her feet.

"What happened?" Sif pushed past her and knelt in front of Loki. Kjeld and Gyda moved away to give her room.

"I fell." Loki explained, voice rough from pain.

"From a tree." Gyda added with a sniffle.

"It's my fault." The oldest girl (Sif thought her name might be Asler?) said, wringing her hands in her shirt. "I am so sorry, I should've paid closer attention to what they were up to."

Sif ignored her. "This tree?" She looked up at the oak tree they were gathered under. It looked at least twenty yards tall. "You were climbing that?"

"We were racing to the top. I almost won." Loki straightened his back in pride, then shuddered with a whimper, clutching at his arm.

"We climb trees often, it's a common game." The oldest girl (Maybe her name was Laster?) clarified. "It's just- I was wrangling the little ones, and I didn't notice they had climbed so high."

Sif ignored her once again. She kept her focus on Loki. "Show me." She took hold of his arm, and didn't flinch when Loki cried out. Sif ignored that as well, she needed to find the source of the pain. She had an idea already, and a quick look over confirmed it. A dislocated shoulder.

Sif turned to the oldest girl (she really needed to make a graph on their names). "Run to the palace and inform Eir of what happened. Tell her to prepare for us."

"Yes, Your Highness." She bowed and ran off, a few of her siblings joining her.

Sif turned to Loki. "All will be well." She took off one of her wrist bands and folded it in half. She held it to Loki's mouth. "Bite down on this."

Loki obeyed without question, too wrung out to make a fuss. Sif ripped the sleeve off of his tunic (it was ruined anyway) and took a firm hold of Loki's upper arm and shoulder. Loki whimpered again, but didn't try to get her to let go.

Gyda grabbed Loki's other hand. "It'll be all right, Loki." She comforted him, and the sentiment was echoed by the other children.

Loki turned his head towards them, but Sif needed his focus to be on her. "Loki. Look at me." She waited until he obeyed before continuing. "This will be painful." She warned and with a quick yank popped the shoulder back in.

Loki screamed, as did the other children.

Sif lifted the arm up and down, then side to side, to make sure it was properly in place. Then she took the makeshift gag out of Loki's mouth. "Better?"

Loki sniffled and blinked down at his arm. "Yes." He murmured with a sniffle. "It doesn't hurt as much."

"That means he's all right now, yes?" Kjeld asked, eyes as wet as Loki's.

"It's a start. He still needs to see a healer." Sif nodded, and looked him over again. Loki was still very pale, and he was shivering from the stress of his accident. He probably won't be able to make the trip back to the palace. Sif looked over her shoulder, judging the distance from the palace. Definitely too far for a child in shock to walk. She'll just have to carry him.

"Loki, wrap your hurt arm around your stomach." He made a confused noise, and Sif took hold of the limb, folding it against Loki's middle. "Like this. I will carry you to Eir."

Loki wiped his face with his other hand. "I can walk by myself." He protested in a quiet murmur, but he made no move to actually stand.

"You had a bad fall, it's safer to carry you." Sif slipped her arms under his knees and behind his back before he could protest any further.

She stood up with Loki resting against her chest. "Keep your arm steady." She told him, and turned to leave. Then she remembered about the other children. She turned around to the group. "Is anyone else hurt?"

"Not as bad. Just some scrapes." Kjeld said, holding Gyda and another child by the hand.

"Come along." Sif told the group. "Eir will look you over as well." Better safe than sorry. Mothers cared for the well-being and health of the children in their care. And while Volstagg's children weren't in _Sif's_ care, she assumed it was only fair to make sure they were okay as well.

.*~*.

Sif sat in her office, reading through today's official documents. It was surprising how much paper work was generated every day. Still, she was the Queen and queens don't shirk their duties.

Loki mumbled in his sleep on her lap, and she looked down at him. He was still out like a light, thanks to Eir's medicine. He was no longer as pale as before, and his injured arm was wrapped in a sling. Sif checked to make sure the straps securing the sling were tight, but not chafing or digging into Loki's flesh. They weren't, just like the last time she'd checked. Loki sniffled and nuzzled her shoulder, though he didn't wake up.

Sif went back to the documents. She still needed to finish these today, or she'd just have more work tomorrow.

.

.

.

.

AN: The next chapter will be on Sunday, as scheduled. ^_^  
And if anyone is wondering, the oldest girl is called Aslaug. So Sif wasn't that far off. ^_^


	10. What About His Looks?

**What About His Looks?**

Sif's whole body tensed the moment she saw him, years of battle instincts telling her exactly what she should do. Then she blinked and her breath caught in her throat. Loki. This was _Loki_ , she reminded herself firmly. Little, sweet Loki. Loki, whom Thor loved from the depths of his heart. Loki, whom Sif was supposed to love now.

Sif took a deep breath and forced herself to unclench her hand and release her sword. Think like a mother, she reminded herself. A mother doesn't care how her child looks like as long as it's clean and healthy and happy.

She had to keep repeating that to herself over and over. She kept that thought in her head until they were back in Asgard and Loki had ran off to play with Volstagg's children. She stared after him, her jaw clenched tight. The thought was still echoing inside her head. She couldn't risk it going quiet.

Sif managed to keep a hold of herself till she was back in her and Thor's wing. She ordered the guards not to disturb her no matter what they heard then stepped into their private chambers. Once the doors closed behind her, she took a deep breath and allowed her bubbling emotions to boil over. She let out an enraged roar and punched a wall with all her strength. She did it over and over, again and again. She might've kept it up until all the bones in her hands shattered, but someone grabbed her from behind. Sif whirled around and kicked whoever it was in the stomach.

That someone turned out to be Thor. Despite the hit, he still managed to hold on to one of her arms. "Sif!" he grunted. "What's wrong? What has happened?"

Sif stared at him, her breathing erratic. She felt as if her lungs no longer worked as they should. That they were failing her, like her instincts did. "I wanted to kill him." She said, forcing the words off of her tongue. There, it was out. The truth.

Her throat tightened and she felt sick.

"Kill who?" Thor demanded, brows knitted with worry.

She barely heard him over the roar in her ears. "I wanted to kill him. I wanted to grab my sword and run it through his monstrous _spine_!"

"SIF!" Thor grabbed her arms and shook her. She answered with a punch to his jaw.

He staggered back and rubbed the reddening spot. "What is _wrong_?!" he demanded, a note of desperation in his voice.

Sif stared at him, her breathing still too fast. She couldn't deal with this just standing there. So she sat down onto the floor. It was still not enough, so she tipped onto her back and spread her limbs across the floor. She took a deep trembling breath and forced herself to hold it for ten seconds. She exhaled slowly, counting to eight until her lungs were empty. She repeated it until she no longer felt as if she was going to jump out of her skin.

Thor sat down next to her, his face still twisted with worry. "Sif. Please tell me what has go you in such a state."

Sif stared at the ceiling and felt nausea churn in her belly. "Loki met a new friend today."

Thor frowned at the change of topic, but didn't comment.

Sif continued. "The boy is apparently part Jotunn. He was blueish and his magic was mostly connected with ice." She paused, remembering. "As they were playing, Loki responded and-" she swallowed thickly and her hands clenched into fists. "He turned into his Jotunn skin. He was- He was _blue_. He had scars and markings all over his face and his eyes-" She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "His eyes were red like the treacherous fires of Muspelheim."

Thor pursed his lips. "You knew he is of Jotunn blood. You've seen his hands turn blue from touching something too cold. Many times."

"I know. But actually seeing him- all of him..." She closed her eyes and refused to let her tears fall. "The moment I saw him I wanted to slay him. I wanted to kill him when he stood." She opened her eyes and stared unseeing at the ceiling. Her boiling emotions calmed, and she felt empty. Empty without the anger she'd directed at herself, at her own instincts. "I had already grabbed my sword when I recognized him. And for a moment longer, I still wanted to strike him down. He smiled and waved at me, and I was still contemplating how much force I'd have to apply to render his head from his shoulders."

Thor was pale, but his eyes were hard. "Do you still wish to?"

Sif was silent. Loki was a Jotunn and Sif had been raised on tales of how monstrous and savage those beasts are. Sixty percent of her warrior training had been spent on attacking training dummies that were made in the image of the Jotnar. Sif recognized that she, as well as most of the warriors in Asgard, had been conditioned to hate and kill the Jotnar on sight. It was a major reason why peaceful relations with the Jotnar were so difficult for the Aesir.

Loki had looked at her with his red eyes and smiled at her with his blue lips. And it took Sif a moment too long to let go of her sword. But let go she did. "No. I do not want him dead." she replied softly, the words heavy on her tongue. For that short moment, she had wanted to bathe her hands in the blood of the savage beast. For that short moment, she hadn't cared that it was _Loki_. She felt as if she wronged not just him, but herself as well. "I am supposed to be the _AllMother_. How can I be that if the mere visage of an innocent child makes me wish to run them through with my sword? I am supposed to be as a mother to Loki, but how can I? A mother is supposed to accept all that their children are. How can I have the audacity to call myself a mother if a part of the one child in my immediate care makes me desire his brutal death?" She shuddered, and clenched her eyes shut. The mere thought of what she had wanted to do made her earlier nausea return.

Thor didn't answer. He didn't even look at her, he stared off into space instead. Eventually, he started speaking.

"When we were still on Midgard, and Loki had still been causing trouble, there were times when he..." Thor fell silent, considering how to phrase what he needed to say. Sif watched him, waiting for him to continue. "Sometimes, during battles, I would manage to get close enough to grab him. Most times, Loki would evade my grasp or repel me with the aid of his magic or the weapon he'd be using at the time. But sometimes." Thor licked his lips, remorse clear on his face. "Sometimes he would take on his True Skin and face me with a manic grin. It was in those moments that I truly saw how unwell he was. Yet I couldn't stand the sight of him. It repulsed me. The first time he'd done that, I had flinched away from him." His voice dropped down into a soft murmur. "In those times I could clearly see... how he was suffering and how he needed proper care. And I couldn't bring myself to touch him." Thor sighed. "For all my talk of brotherhood and love, the mere sight of his blood-red eyes made my skin crawl. It took me months to finally be able to touch him in his True Skin, and it took months more before I could touch him without feeling disgusted. And by that time his mind had been so diminished in his madness that he had barely resembled himself, even in his lucid moments." Thor was silent for a spell, remembering. Sif was still watching him, content to let him speak in peace.

Finally, Thor met her gaze with a remorseful expression. "I know that Loki carried that same revulsion to the Jotnar. I am certain it is one, if not _the_ main reason for his breakdown before he fell. I vowed to myself that I would not allow that to happen again."

And so far, Thor had always kept this vow. He had banned the tales of glory against 'Jotunn scum' from being sang in the castle. He had ordered the royal scribes to write books about the true culture and society of Jotunheim and not just about how savagely they had fought during the wars. He'd signed a permanent peace treaty with Helblindi King, they were even planning an official delegation for the next solstice celebration. So that their two nations could celebrate together as friends.

Thor had even located the old Royal Family Tree Tapestry, the one that had a portrait of each member stitched right by their name. Thor had ordered it to be repaired and cleaned, then had commissioned the palace seamstresses to add in Sif, Loki and himself. The tapestry had originally been put away during the Great War with Jotunheim, when Thor had still been a babe, too young to be included Thor had ordered the restored tapestry to be hung in the throne room. He'd also had two smaller copies made, and those were hung in the official reception chambers and in the palace main hall. So that all of Asgard could see the entire line of their Royal Family; Queen Bestla, mother of Odin and blue as a summer sky, included.

Thor AllFather had done much. What had Sif AllMother done, other than support his every decision on the matter?

"Sif." Thor's tone was as grave as his expression. "I need to know if you will help me raise Loki as he deserves to be raised. I refuse to spell-bind his True Skin away."

"I'm not asking you to." Sif interrupted him.

He gave her a grateful smile. "I know. But Loki is a child. He will not understand why you flinch away or grab your sword whenever he turns blue." It was true. Sif had been tense and angry at herself on their trip back from the park, and Loki had noticed immediately. He'd looked at her with worry and asked whether she was feeling well. He'd asked asked whether her illness was returning. Loki had worried about her, and she wanted to kill him. Mothers didn't think like that. She couldn't allow herself to think like that.

Thor took a deep breath. "I know that I cannot expect you to deal with this within a single day, when I myself struggled with it for many months." He spoke, but she was quick to interrupt him.

"I think I shall do exactly that." Sif stated and sat up.

Thor's brows knitted together. "Do what? Struggle with it for many months or deal with it within a single day?"

"Neither of those." Sif took a deep breath, steeling her resolve. "I shall deal with it, as you said. However it will take me much less time than it had taken you." She smirked teasingly. "You know I like a good challenge."

Thor chuckled. He knew how stubborn she could be, so he didn't argue. "You do indeed. But are you confident enough to risk Loki?"

She glanced away and thought of the entire difficult situation. This felt like an impossible task, but she had to do it. Loki was a child in her care, so Sif needed to deal with this as a mother would. As a mother should. "I swear I won't let him feel my disgust."

"For now, it shall be enough." Thor clapped her on the shoulder and stood. "Will you be joining Loki and I for evening meal?"

Sif stood as well. "Of course. One family meal every day. We've always enforced it and I see no reason to stop now." She paused and stood as well. "Though don't expect much conversation from me. I have much to think about."

"I understand." Thor stroked her cheek with a soft look on his face. "Should I leave you alone with your thoughts for now?"

Sif felt grateful Thor knew her well enough to what she needed. "Yes. Come collect when it time for evening meal."

"As you wish." Thor left her then. She walked over to the window and sank down onto the seetee opposite it. She needed to think.

That same evening, after Loki had been put to bed, Sif decided a brief trip outside the Palace would help clear her thoughts. She took off her royal insignia and went to the tavern. She'd been a frequent patron here when she'd been younger. Now that she was Queen, she still visited the establishment, though much more rarely. She mostly went when she truly needed to unwind, and for some reason the tavern was the one place she felt like she _could_ relax. Surrounded by loud drunken tales, raucous laughter and the occasional fistfight, she'd feel the knots in her shoulders loosen. She got lost in the chaos around her, and it suited her just fine.

Of course, even without her insignia, everyone knew who she was. She had been well-known as Lady Sif and becoming Queen Sif had just made her more memorable. Thankfully, the other patrons knew enough not to bother her. Those few that did she either sent on their way with firm words or simply punched them out. It all depended on their level of drunkenness. And her mood.

Tonight though, the tavern with its jovial atmosphere was not having the desired effect. She still felt tense. The desire for violence thrummed under her skin. She couldn't let it lose, though. She doubted she'd be able to stop, considering the mood she was in.

Instead, she listened to the conversations around her. And the more she listened, the worse she felt. Among the usual boasts about daily successes and gossips mixed in with anecdotes, there were tales of the War. Full of derisive words and mocking laughter about the Jotnar. Too many to ignore. Monsters, savages, mindless beasts. Sif listened to tales of how the Jotnar were slayed during the War, she heard jokes of how vicious they were just before being struck down. How primitive they were, barely more than animals.

The more Sif heard, the worse she felt. She knew that each of those tales were painted with prejudice and hate, nothing more than twisted views remaining after the War. She knew it was unfair to judge an entire race for how they acted when attacked. And yet Sif automatically wanted to side with the teller of each tale. Because he was Aesir and they were Jotnar, ergo they _had_ to be in the wrong.

Now that she was aware of it, it felt just like others saying Sif couldn't be a warrior because she was a girl. She'd hated that in others, and she couldn't allow it to continue within herself. Not just for Loki.

A gale of laughter from her left, and Sif focused on that conversation. She listened to the amusing details of how a Jotunn's blood sprayed all around once his head had been cut off. The man's companions all cheered, and a new thought struck her.

What if Loki heard? What if he heard all this vitriol and hate, aimed at all of his kind?

Sif felt sick. She couldn't let Loki hear it. It didn't even matter that Loki didn't know the truth about himself yet. That it would be many centuries before he would be old enough to know. She couldn't allow this prejudice to poison how he saw himself. Thor had done much to end the prejudice against the Jotnar. What had Sif done?

"You're right, my friends! The Jotnar are only good as fodder for our weapons!"

"The only good Jotunn is one split open by a sword wielded by a righteous hand!"

"To the monstrous beasts! May they provide endless entertainment!"

" _ **How dare you?!**_ " Sif heard herself shout. "You dare insult the House of Odin?!" She jumped to her feet and stalked towards the group.

"I did not such thing!" One of the warriors protested, and she bared her teeth at him.

"You insulted the Jotnar!" She snarled.

"As I should! They are mindless savage beasts!"

"Have you forgotten that Queen Bestla was from Jotunheim?" She seethed. He obviously had, as his eyes widened. She continued undeterred, her rage clear in her voice. "You dare spit on the memory of our past Queen? You dare insult Odin as he bears her blood? As Thor does, as Loki does! As my children will! Do you mock the cradle of the future princes and princesses, as they will also have Jotunn blood?!" She paused, her expression hard as stone. "You dare insult the Royal Family?!"

He wouldn't meet her rageful gaze. "My apologies, Your Highness. I was out of line."

She narrowed her eyes in a vicious glare. "Get out of my sight before I take retribution from your ill-bred hide."

He scurried away like a chastened rat. They all did. The whole tavern was deathly silent.

Sif wrinkled her nose and stalked away. Everyone moved out of her way, as her continued displeasure was apparent. She felt disgusted with them all. Herself included.

During the next several days, Sif thought long on how to best deal with this situation. She couldn't expect never to see Loki's True Skin again. This time around, it wasn't spell-bound out of sight. It was only natural that it would continue popping up here and there, especially during the winter season. It was pure chance it hadn't happened before. Or in the middle of Asgard.

Her own prejudice couldn't cloud her interactions with Loki. She had given her solemn vow to help raise him, to care and protect and provide for him if need be. She'd promised to try and love him. She was AllMother, she was _supposed_ to love him. Mothers loved the children in their care. Mothers loved their children.

Sif couldn't do that yet. Not fully.

So Sif read. She went to the library and read through the books on the Jotnar Thor'd had commissioned. She'd read about their history, about their culture and traditions, about their laws. She studied their biology and the ice-abilities all Jotnar shared. She read about their folklore and the tales they raised their whelps on. No, their children. The tales they raised their children on.

She read everything there was in order to push past her own ingrained prejudice. She needed to see past the beasts she saw them as and see them as the People there were. They were of Jotunheim, which was part of Yggdrasil, the Hub of the Seven Realms. They had to be more than just mindless beasts.

And they were. Their laws were harsh, but hardly primitive. Their written language seemed to consist of dots and lines scratched into the ice, but each one held a meaning as complex as a page from a book. Their culture was connected to their realm, and they worshiped it as if Jotunheim was a Mother to them all. As if Jotunheim was their AllMother.

It took some time to reconcile the two images in her mind. Centuries would pass before she could completely accomplish her goal. After a lifetime of believing them to be savage beasts, it took constant effort on her part to not think like that anymore. She did her best, but the prejudice she'd been raised in shined through in her thoughts. She'd see Loki and his part-Jotunn friend and think 'freaks' before she reminded herself that they were 'children'. She'd see an illustration in one of the books on the Jotnar and think 'monstrous' before she pointed out to herself that it was just 'different'. Even during official delegations, she'd greet the Jotunn ambassadors and think 'monster' or 'beast' before she forced herself to think 'person' and 'guest'.

But she never reached for her sword again.

After each such a secret slip of hers, she always went to the library and read or re-read something about the Jotnar to remind herself. Over time, it became easier and easier to let go of her automatic negative thoughts, though still they came. Like a stubborn leech that would not separate from her back.

She still had a long way to go. She was nowhere near ready to actually travel to Jotunheim, for example. Despite all of her progress, she knew she'd react badly. And she refused to be a cause of another Asgard-Jotunheim incident.

But she had achieved her initial goal, she was proud to admit to herself. It had take her a decade, but she'd done it. When Loki ran up to her, blue as the water in the river, and presented her with an ice-dagger he had formed himself, Sif did not flinch. She looked into his red eyes without disgust and was able to give the boy an honest smile. It was an impressive dagger, after all.

.

.

.

.

AN: Sif is trying double hard in this chapter. Sorry if it felt a bit rushed, I wanted to keep the 'one issue per chapter' pattern. Sif's actual mental and emotional progress will take her at least a few centuries longer. It's slow going.

The next chapter will be on the 6th.


	11. What About Birthdays?

**What About Birthdays?**

The servant girl set the last ingredient from the list down on the counter and curtsied. "Will there be anything else, Milady?"

Sif waved her off. "No. You are dismissed." It wasn't even dawn yet, the servant probably wanted to sleep some more before her duties demanded her attention.

The girl curtsied again and left the kitchen. Sif looked down at the list then at the ingredients again. She might as well check if everything was there. True, she'd supervised the girl closely, so there wasn't much need for it. But until Thor arrived, there was nothing else to do, really.

Thor finally showed up when she was contemplating checking the ingredients for a third time. "I found it!" He held up a large bag triumphantly.

"Where was it?"

"In the cabinet, like I said." Thor set the bag on the counter. He grinned. "Loki is going to love this."

Sif crossed her arms. "Remind me again why we have to do this ourselves."

Thor gave her a patient look. "This is Loki's first birthday with us as his official guardians." Loki's had one birthday as a child already, but it had been shortly after the spell had been performed. Loki had still been sequestered away from the public then, so the occasion had passed without fanfare. "I want it to be a special day for him."

"There will be a feast." Sif pointed out.

"A feast is official. I want to have a little family celebration as well." He narrowed his eyes in mock-suspicion. "Unless you object."

Sif snorted. "Oh please. The only objection I have is this ridiculous notion that we have to bake a cake by ourselves."

Thor chuckled. "It's not ridiculous. Sentiment and affection are important. This," he gestured at the ingredients. "will have both."

"This," Sif gestured at the ingredients. "will be a disaster. We have no clue how to bake a cake. Not one that you can safely eat."

"Maybe you don't." Thor grinned at her, as cheeky as can be. She stuck her tongue out at him, and Thor grabbed it between his thumb and forefinger. " **I** have been practicing"

Sif nipped at his knuckle, and he released her. "When?"

"On Midgard. Friend Steve is an excellent teacher." He patted the bag. "I've got everything we need. Friend Strange even enchanted the machines to work in our realm, without the use of their electricity."

Sif knew when she was beat. "Fine then. I will defer to your expertise, as small as it is."

"Very small." Thor admitted with a laugh. "I've only had five lessons."

"Will it be enough?"

"It should be. Look, I've even brought a special chocolate cream to add to our cake." He reached into the bag and took out a large jar. "It is a favorite amongst Midgardian children."

Sif took the jar and looked it over. "Nut ella. Nutty, I assume."

"I was assured by Friend Barton's grandchild that it is made of deliciousness." Thor undid the top and stuck his finger into the concoction. "Try it." He said and popped it into his mouth.

Sif did the same and raised an eyebrow. "It is tasty. A bit sweet."

"That's why we will add only a dash of sugar to our cake." Thor explained and grabbed one of the ingredients. "But first, the flour." He plopped the small flour sack down in front of them, with a little more force than necessary. The flour erupted into the air like a cloud, and Sif got a faceful of it.

She sputtered with a laugh. "Was that lesson one with Friend Steve?"

Thor chuckled and wiped the flour out of her eyes. "Would you believe yes?"

"I would." She grabbed some flour and flicked it in Thor's face. "Now we're even."

Thor laughed and rubbed their noses together. "Such a fair wife I have."

Sif rubbed some more flour into his hair, and they both giggled.

Two hours later, by some miracle they actually finished the cake. It was a small one, just big enough for three people. Or one peckish Volstagg. Still, it didn't look bad. A little bit uneven at the top, but she doubted Loki would mind. It smelled lovely, though.

They took the cake and their gifts to Loki's rooms, where their little 'party' would take place. Sif set the cake down on the table in the parlor and turned to Thor. "So what now?"

Thor put their gifts on one of the chairs and grinned at her. "Now we awaken Loki, and we celebrate."

"But do we have the cake or present our gifts first?"

"We'll let Loki decide." Thor grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the bed chamber. "Come! He will be beside himself." His mouth stretched into an excited grin.

Sif's lips curled into an answering grin. "I have no doubt."

Loki didn't stir when they entered his bed chamber, and they weren't being particularly quiet. He slept on, even when they opened the curtains and let the sun in.

Thor put his hands on his hips, and gave Sif a mock-haughty look. "This calls for drastic measures."

"We could just shake his shoulder or call his name." Sif proposed. "You don't wake up from the sun hitting your face either."

"I shall take that under consideration." Thor said and crept up to the bed. He sat down on the edge and leaned over Loki's slumbering form. He brushed the hair out of his face and kissed his cheek. "Loki..." He called in a soft murmur. Loki made a quiet noise and Thor answered it with another kiss, this time to his forehead. "Time to get up, my brother."

Loki made another sleepy sound and wiggled under the covers. "Loki..." Thor called again, but this time he didn't wait for Loki to react. He shifted a little closer, then started raining kisses all over his little face. Loki started squirming and giggling under the onslaught, but Thor would not relent.

Not wanting to be left out, Sif sat down behind Thor and reached a hand under the covers. She quickly located one little foot and tickled its sole.

Loki kicked out with a laugh and twisted beneath Thor. He attempted to twist onto his belly or at least turn his head away from Thor's continuing kisses. All for naught. Thor was not above twisting himself in the covers alongside Loki.

"Awake yet?" Thor teased. Sif found Loki's foot under the covers and tickled it again.

"I'm awake!" Loki giggled, still squirming.

Thor chuckled and sat up. He grabbed Loki by the middle and hefted him onto his shoulder. "Good morrow, my brother." Thor patted his little back as Loki stretched with a yawn. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." Loki rubbed one eyes with a loose fist. "Good morrow, Thor. Good morrow, Sif."

"Hello, Loki." Sif smiled at him. She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair, putting it into some semblance of order.

"Do you know what today is?" Thor prompted, mouth still in a wide grin.

Loki blinked at him, thinking. He glanced at Sif, then smiled. "It's my birthday!"

"Indeed it is!" Thor grinned back and pulled Loki close for a tight hug. "May you grow in strength and in wisdom."

"Thank you, Thor." Loki muttered against his shoulder. Thor released him and shifted around so that they were facing Sif.

"May your spirit forever be bright." She wished him and Loki smiled.

"Thank you, Sif."

Thor bounced Loki against his chest. "We've got a surprise for you."

"The feast?" Loki guessed, and Thor shook his head.

"The feast isn't a surprise." Sif pointed out. It's been planned for weeks now.

"No, our surprise is more personal." Thor puffed out his chest in pride. "We, Sif and I, have cleared our schedules. We will spend the morning with you." It had been his idea, and Sif had to agree that it was an excellent one.

Loki grinned, and Sif could swear he had stars in his eyes. "Really?"

"Yes. But wait, there's more!" Thor rubbed his and Loki's noses together. "Sif and I..." He paused for dramatic effect. "Baked a cake!"

"You did?" Loki looked from Thor to Sif, awe in his voice.

"A chocolate birthday cake, just for us." Sif clarified. "And presents, of course." Loki grinned even wider.

"Thank you!" He threw his arms around Thor's neck. "Can we go see the cake now?"

"Of course we can!" Thor jumped to his feet, Loki still held against his chest.

Sif grabbed his elbow. "Thor, wait."

"What is it?"

She stood up and put a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Loki. Do you need to pee?"

He blinked at her, then looked down at his belly, thinking. "Yes." He decided after a moment.

Thor gave Sif a sheepish smile. "I forgot about that part." He swung Loki around so that Thor was holding him under his arm. Then Thor stomped and pointed a dramatic finger at the bathroom. "We must answer nature's call!" He proclaimed. "Come, brother!" And he marched off, Loki giggling with each step.

Thor never wasted an opportunity to be silly with Loki.

Sif laughed, then walked over to the wardrobe. While those two were performing morning ablutions, she might as well pick Loki's clothes. Something light and comfortable for now, he wouldn't need to wear his formal outfit till later. She settled on a pair of loose green trousers and a dark yellow tunic. She set them on the bed, along with a fresh pair of undergarments. She tapped a finger against her chin thoughtfully, then walked over to the smaller wardrobe by the door. Inside were several outfits specifically for official appearances. The outfit for today was front and center. Sif touched the sleeves, and smoothed down the embroidered vest. The stitching was barely noticeable, good. Loki tended to squirm, Sif didn't want any loose thread chafing him.

"And we're done!" Thor announced, marching out of the bathroom with Loki spread over his shoulders like a shawl.

Loki waved. "I brushed my teeth, too!" He declared.

"He insisted." Thor concurred and tossed Loki off of his shoulders and onto his bed.

"Oral hygiene is important." Sif remarked with a nod and tugged the top of Loki's sleep clothes off. "Now get dressed." She handed him the yellow tunic. "The cake and presents are waiting."

Loki got dressed in record time and stood perfectly still while Thor combed his hair. Then he raced out of the bed chamber and straight to the parlor. A moment later they heard an exclamation of amazement, and Sif and Thor shared a grin. She had to admit, keeping this as a surprise for Loki was an excellent idea.

When they walked into the parlor, Loki was kneeling by the table, staring at the cake in fascination.

"Did you really make it yourselves?" He asked, tilting his head side to side in curiosity.

"Of course. We wanted it to be special." Thor kissed the top of Loki's head, then sat down on one of chairs set around the table. "What do you want to do first, Loki?" He asked.

"Presents first or the cake?" Sif clarified, sitting down on the chair next to Thor.

"I really get to chose?" Loki asked, standing up. During official birthday celebrations, everything was planned to the last detail. Choosing what came first was out of the question.

"Yes, you do." Thor gave him a reassuring smile. "This is a family celebration. We can do whatever you want."

Loki bit his inner lip, looking from Thor to Sif to the cake, then back again. After a moment, he smiled. "I know! Lets eat the cake first!" He decided. "Because you're guests in my chambers and I have to be a good host."

Thor guffawed and pulled Loki close for a tight hug. "You honor us, brother!"

Sif smiled and ruffled Loki's hair. "Very gracious." She praised.

Loki smiled at them both, then looked to the cake. "How big do you want your slices?" He asked and wiggled out of Thor's hold.

Thor stood and grabbed the knife. "Lets try to make them even." He cut the first slice, then smiled at Loki. "Why don't you guide my hand? I am not good at keeping things even."

"Yes, you are!" Loki protested, but he nonetheless stepped closer. He made a thoughtful hum as he stared at the size of the slice. Then he grabbed Thor's hand with the knife and position it atop the cake. He edged it a bit to the left and smiled. "Okay, here." Thor obeyed, creating another slice. He had to admit, the sizes were close to identical.

Sif watched the whole process repeat again to make the third slice, then grabbed the plates. "As it is your birthday, you get the first slice, Loki." She said, and handed him a plate.

"Can I have the middle one?" He asked, and Thor patted him on the back.

"Of course you can." He used to knife to transfer the middle piece onto Loki's plate.

"Thank you, Thor. Thank you, Sif." Loki smiled at them both, then set his piece aside. "Do I give you your pieces now?"

"Already on it, brother." Thor quickly got the other two pieces onto the plates, then he and Sif sat down in their chairs. Loki handed them the pastry forks, then sat down as well. He inhaled deeply then grinned. "It smells delicious."

"We tried our best." Thor smiled proudly, and Sif patted his knee. They both watched as Loki took the first bite. They chuckled when he kicked out with his legs with a pleased sound.

"This is delicious!" Loki exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"You're most welcome." Sif said and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. She took a bite herself, and she had to admit, it came out quite well. A bit wet, but the taste was unique enough that she could forgive that.

Thor took a bite as well and grinned at her. "Told you he'd love it."

Once their slices were all eaten, it was time for the presents.

"Sif, why don't you give him yours first." Thor offered. "Mine will probably take some time."

"All right." Sif walked over to the gifts and selected the one she had procured. It was a silver cylinder, with a bow tied in the middle for decoration. "Here you are, Loki."

Loki took it and tilted his head to the side. "What is it?"

Sif smiled at his confusion. "It is a magical weapon."

His lower lip stuck out in a pout. "It doesn't look like a weapon."

"That is because this is a sneaky weapon. Come here, I will show you." Sif tugged Loki to her, pulling his back was against her chest. She curled her hand around Loki's, so that they were holding the weapon together. She made sure her and Loki's fingers were touching the cylinder before continuing. "Imagine you are in a battle, and you need a specific weapon. Perhaps you need something to throw."

"Like a spear?" Loki asked, looking upwards at her.

"Yes, like a spear." Sif envisioned one and concentrated on that image. The cylinder shimmered within their grasp, and turned into the exact spear from her imagination

Loki started against her. "Whoah."

"But maybe your enemy is much closer and you need a weapon for close combat." Sif imagined a sword, then a hammer and after that a mace. Each time she conjured up a weapon in her mind, the cylinder morphed to match it. Each weapon it produced was perfectly balanced, durable, and never be too heavy for Loki to manage. He could imagine a sword twice as large as Thor, and he would have no problem lifting it.

"It is incredible, Sif." Thor murmured, staring at the cylinder. "A weapon like this is most impressive."

"It is a shapeshifting weapon for a shapeshifting warrior." Sif let go of Loki, and turned him around to face her. "I'm sure it will serve you well." Later on, they will place a single drop of blood into the crystal at the end on the hilt of the cylinder. That will ensure that no one but Loki will be able to ever use the weapon. It will be Loki's, just as Mjolnir is Thor's.

"I love it, Sif!" Loki grinned at her, bouncing on his toes. "Can I hug you?"

"All right." She agreed. It was a big day, she could deal with a hug.

Loki stood up onto his tip-toes and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Thank you, Sif!"

She smiled and petted his head. He'd remembered not to hug around her neck, just like she'd asked him to. "You are welcome, Loki."

Loki released her a moment later, and looked down at the weapon. "Does it have a name?"

"Yes. Enustikr." It meant 'the Trickster of Shape', an ancient term for shapeshifters. "Treat it well and it will never fail you in battle."

"I will, I promise." Loki's brows furrowed as he concentrated. Enustikr shimmered and morphed into... a pen? "Sif, look!

"They say the pen is mightier than the sword." Thor teased. "Perhaps you are holding the greatest weapon of them all."

Loki ran off to his study for a piece of paper. When he returned, there were different colored scribbles all over it. "Look! If I concentrate real hard, it changes color!"

"That's... useful." Sif grinned at him. It brought her joy that Loki enjoyed her gift so much. Still, she wasn't alone here. "Loki." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps you should open Thor's gift now."

Loki nodded. "All right." He set Enustikr on the table and looked to Thor.

"My gift isn't as impressive as Sif's, but I'm sure we will have great fun with it." Thor's gift was inside a wooden trunk. It was too big for a child to carry, so Thor left it on the chair and just gestured Loki to come closer. He did and, at Thor's urging, lifted the lid. As soon as he saw the contents, he gasped.

"They are games, Loki. From Midgard. " Thor explained. He reached into the trunk and took out three boxes. "They are designed for multiple players, so we can all play them together. You, Sif and I."

Sif had to smile. Of course Thor would chose something for them all to take part in. She reached out and stroked a hand across his head, giving the blond locks a quick tug. "What games have you chosen?"

"Different ones." Thor answered with a smile. "They are most enjoyable. They are not only fun, but they also help develop skills, such as-"

"Can we play this one?" Loki interrupted, holding one box up to Thor's face.

"Tumbling Squirrels" Sif read the name aloud.

"Can we? Please?"

"Of course, Loki." Thor stood and grabbed the plate with the rest of the cake, as well as their dirty ones. "I'll just put this aside so we can set up." He walked over to the low table by the bookshelves.

As he did that, Loki opened the box. In his eagerness he essentially dumped the contents onto the table, Sif had to stop a few of the smaller pieces from falling off. Loki inspected the pieces of what Sif assumed was the tree from the picture on the box. As she was contemplating how to put it together, Loki waved some kind of booklet at her.

"Sif, what is this?" He asked.

She took it and flipped it open. "It appears to be an instruction booklet."

"There are rules?"

Sif scanned through the pages. "Yes, it appears so."

Thor came back and put his hands on his hips. "So. I think we first need to assemble the tree."

"Thor, there are rules!" Loki admonished him. "We have to listen to them first."

"As you wish, brother." Thor sat down next to Sif and lifted Loki onto his lap. "We are ready to hear the rules, my wife."

"Yes, we are." Loki agreed, swinging his legs.

Sif chuckled under her breath and started reading the rules aloud.

They ended up playing all three games, one after another. Thor let Loki win most of the time, and Sif followed his lead. She did, however, do her best to defeat Thor every single time.

The games were going to be a marvelous addition to their Family Time, as Thor called it. Loki was already enamored with them, and Sif and Thor got a kick playing them as well.

Unfortunately, their little family celebration couldn't last all day. The birthday of a member of the Royal Family was not a private event. It was a state affair, with all the pomp it implied.

In other words, it was exhausting.

It began an hour after dawn. The town crier went down every street and visited each marketplace to announce Loki's birthday and current age. At noon, there was the Royal Procession through town. Thor, Sif and Loki, dressed in their formal clothing (Sif even wore a dress), rode in an open carriage so that every citizen could see them. They waved, they spoke to the few brave enough to approach the carriage (the guards were sometimes testy), they waved some more. Rather tedious and pointless, if anyone asked Sif. But apparently, the citizens wanted to see the Royal Family looking hearty and hale from time to time, so she smiled and waved. A Queen never shirks her duties, she reminded herself.

Next they had a short break for a midday meal, and then came the hours upon hours of open court. Other realms sent ambassadors, noble families sent emissaries, all with gifts and well-wishes for the Royal Family. It was all fairly formal. Each person or group was formally announced by one of the royal stewards, then they stepped forward to present their gifts for the Prince. It was usually some kind of treasure or mythical object, a few grimoires. All very valuable, of course. Loki thanked them personally and accepted each gift, then handed them immediately over to a servant who took them to a side room. And, because to do otherwise would be an insult, the person or group had to address the King and Queen and bestow gifts and well-wishes to them as well. They accepted, the person or group bowed and that was it. Only then it was another's turn, and that pattern repeated over and over.

And after the nobility came the commoners, also with well-wishes and sometimes gifts. Nothing extravagant, of course, mostly some food or a personally prepared item. They still had to accept each one personally, though.

It was exhausting. Especially for Loki, who had to stand throughout it all. Thor and Sif sat on their thrones, at least, while Loki stood on the steps and- come to think of it, there really was no true reason for Loki to stand. It seemed more polite, but Thor and Sif hadn't stood once to receive their gifts. They simple nod, thank the person or group, and a servant takes the gifts to a side room. There was no reason for Loki to stand for all these hours just to end up overtired and with aching feet. He was still a young child, after all.

Sif waited until whoever was wishing them well this time finished (she'd lost track half an hour ago). As soon as he bowed and stepped back, she leaned forward slightly. "Loki." She called, and he turned to look at her. "Come here."

He obeyed without protest. "Yes, Sif?"

"Do your feet hurt?" She asked in a low murmur. At her side, Thor turned his head to watch them, not saying anything.

"I can still stand." Loki assured, just as quiet.

"That doesn't answer my question." Sif pointed out. If Loki insisted, she wouldn't force him, but he needed to be honest with her first. Thor still said nothing.

Loki bit his inner lip, staring at her. Then he nodded. "Yes. But I can still stand."

"You don't have to." Sif assured him, and lifted him onto her lap. "You can stay here till we're done." At her side, Thor struggled to keep his smile down.

Loki still looked unsure, little brows furrowed. But before he could voice another protest, Thor waved his hand at the court. "Proceed." He ordered, and the steward hastily announced the next group.

Loki stayed on Sif's lap for the rest of the open court. He didn't fidget once and accepted each of his gifts with a nod and a gracious word, like Thor and Sif did.

Afterward, there was still one last thing in the schedule. The official, formal feast. All the ambassadors and emissaries attended, of course, which made the feast more a political meal than a true celebration. It didn't even last all night, like the feasts in Asgard usually did. Just a few hours for all the guests to eat, then they all dispersed.

Good. Sif was exhausted, and she knew Loki and Thor were as well. They did, however, find the energy to play Tumbling Squirrels one more time before putting Loki to bed. He fell asleep clutching Enustikr in his hand, cuddling it against his cheek.

.

.

.

AN: And done. This part came out way bigger than I anticipated. ^_^

The next part will be on the 13th. Also, I'll post a new Interlude on the 9th.

An interesting fact about this chapter is that it shows how much time has passed since the series begun. The lovely Courgette96 calculated that the equivalent of 1 year on Asgard is 18 years on Earth, and that's about the time that has passed since Sif and Thor said 'I do'. ^_^ Those years sure fly by when you're close to immortal.

A quick word to the lovely people who left me prompts. A few of you have requested that Loki have a crush, but unfortunately I won't be filling that one. My muse isn't in the least cooperative with the prompt. In this chapter, Loki turned the equivalent of our 6 years old. He's too little for a crush. He'll have time for that later. I am contemplating a short sequel series when Loki is older. Maybe then.


	12. Interlude-What About Visits At Night?

**What About More Late-Night Visits?**

"Sif?"

She woke with a start at the whisper of her name. Her hand automatically snapped forward and grasped whoever it was who spoke by the throat. She blinked several times to clear the bleariness from her eyes, then looked at her captive.

It was Loki. He was standing by her bed, looking at her with a calm expression. There was no fear in his face, even though Sif's hand was clenched around his slim little neck.

Sif felt him swallow against her palm, and she let go. "Loki. You cannot teleport in the middle of the night. You know it startles me." He admonished him, sitting up.

"I didn't." Loki protested. "I came through the door."

"Oh." Sif hadn't heard him come in at all. She was usually much more aware of her surroundings, the merest rustle was enough to rouse her. She must've been more tired than she'd thought.

Wait, Loki had come to her for something. "Why did you wake me?" She asked in a low murmur.

"I cannot sleep. The wind is very stuffy and I feel odd alone in my room." He shuffled his feet. "May I sleep with you?"

Sif rubbed at her face, still not fully awake. "Thor is not here." she reminded him. He was in Jotunnheim, meeting with Helblindi King. It usually took him a few days to finish everything up.

"I know." Loki's brows drew together pleadingly. "May I sleep with you anyway?"

"Oh." Sif scratched at a corner of one eye. Whenever Loki crawled into bed with them, he'd spend the night cuddled up to Thor's chest. She'd assumed he wouldn't find comfort without his brother. Sif wasn't that comforting by herself.

On the other hand, it was very late, Sif was extremely tired and she felt herself falling back to sleep already. Her head drooped and she sighed. "Sure, why not." She was too tired to argue. She lay down on her side, facing Thor's side of the bed.

"Thank you, Sif." Loki chirped and climbed over her.

Sif grunted when he almost kneed her in a kidney, but she didn't move. Loki crawled under the covers and made himself comfortable in the middle of the bed, right next to Sif. He dragged Thor's pillow closer, so that it was on his over side. He made a content sigh. It wasn't the end, though – he kept wiggling and glancing at Sif as if he wanted something else from her.

Sif narrowed her eyes as she forced her barely conscious brain to think. What did Thor always do to help Loki settle down? Oh right, cuddle him. But Sif wasn't in the mood for that, she wasn't much of a cuddler. Still, sacrificing one arm wouldn't hurt.

She lifted one arm and draped it over Loki's middle. "Sleep now, Loki." She commanded in a soft voice.

Loki smiled at her and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Sif." he murmured.

"Yes." she patted his side and closed her eyes as well. Being regent King was exhausting, especially with the council arguing with her about everything.

Except Loki wasn't going to sleep yet. He placed his little hand on hers and rubbed at it a little, tugging her skin back and forth across her knuckles. Then he walked his little fingers from her knuckles to her wrist, and back again. He grabbed her hand and moved it onto his chest, probably for better access. Next he started lifting each of her fingers, staring at it in curiousity as he carefully got each of them to bend. He even pressed the pads of their fingers together, as if testing their firmness.

Sif didn't open her eyes, though her lips curled in an amused smile. It was oddly soothing. She slipped back into sleep to the sensation of Loki's curious little explorations.

.

.

.

.

AN: The hand exploring thing? I did that all the time with my dad when I was a kid. ^_^ Anyone else did that as well?

The next chapter will be posted on the 13th, as scheduled.


	13. What About Babysitters?

What About Babysitters? [Chapter 9]  
Should she use family? Should she ask for references or credentials? What about nanny cams?

IMPORTANT!  
This chapter is intersected with flashbacks. They will appear in pairs. The first will be of the first time Loki was left with a particular caregiver and the second will be of the latest time he'd spent with those caregivers.  
I hope I didn't make it too confusing. If you have questions, feel free to ask.

The most unusual thing about about raising Loki is that Thor categorically refused to hire a nanny. He had this silly notion that, to Loki, it wold feel as if they were foisting him off to other people to raise. Ridiculous. But Thor was adamant, and Sif tended to trust him implicitly in all things Loki. Thus no nanny was hired.

Truth be told, it wasn't that much of a burden. It was easy enough to spend that extra bit of time to make sure Loki was dressed, fed and attending his daily classes. The servants took care of the small things, like cleaning up and preparing his meals. One servant was tasked with reminding Loki of his classes if Thor or Sif weren't there to do that. Fortunately, Asgard was once again in a state of Peace. Peace meant less petitioners and issues to deal with during court, thus both Sif and Thor often found the time to spend on Loki.

But not always. There were times when both Sif and Thor were too busy wit royal duties to take proper care of Loki. But Thor refused to hire even a temporary nanny for those occasions. He claimed that there was no sense in hiring a stranger when Loki had so many uncles available.

Sif was skeptical, but Thor's conviction was difficult to deny.

Volstagg and his wife were an obvious choice. They were both excellent with children of any age. Their large brood of children was also a plus – Loki always had a playmate around. Volstagg and his wife were their first choice each time the need arose. Even though the beginnings were rather tentative, as one would expect.

" _Greetings, Thor!"_

" _Greetings, Volstagg! How are you today, my friend?"_

 _Volstagg laughed. "So far it has been most excellent."_

" _That is good to hear!" Thor grinned and subtly nodded his head at his right leg. Loki was hiding behind it, peeking out at Volstagg._

 _Volstagg smiled down at the boy. "And greetings to you as well, Young Loki!" He called amicably._

 _As the attention shifted to him, Loki moved out from behind Thor's leg. "Greetings, Friend Volstagg." He intoned with a polite bow. Sif, standing behind, could see how his little back was tense beneath his tunic._

" _Are you excited to spend time in my care today?" Volstagg continued undeterred._

 _Loki glanced up at Thor and folded his hands behind his back. "Yes, Friend Volstagg." He said in a flat tone._

 _Volstagg chuckled and crouched down in front of him. "Worry not, Loki. We will take good care of you." He turned slightly and pointed his thumb at his house. There were two little redheads peeking out of the window. "See those two?"_

 _Loki nodded._

" _They are both very close to your age. They are most excited to play with you."_

 _The little girl stood up on her tiptoes and waved. Loki waved back shyly._

 _Volstagg shared a smile with Thor, then patted Loki on the shoulder. "Will you come inside and meet them?"_

 _Loki glanced up at Thor again, then turned around and looked to Sif. She nodded at him with a tight smile, and Loki turned back to Volstagg. "Yes. Please."_

 _Volstagg smiled warmly and stood. "Come on, then." He held out his hand, and Loki grasped it after a brief moment of hesitation. "Say goodbye to your brother and Sif, first."_

 _Loki turned around obediently. "Goodbye, Thor. Goodbye, Sif." He said, looking at them as if he was a puppy being left on the doorstep for the night._

 _Thor knelt down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Be good, Loki. We will be back by the evening."_

" _Yes, Thor."_

 _Sif stepped forward and gave him a pat on the head. "You will have fun here." She promised him._

" _Yes, Sif."_

" _You two should get going. You don't want to be late." Volstagg reminded them, and Thor nodded. He stood up and took step back. "Goodbye, Loki."_

 _Sif tugged on his arm and they walked to the waiting carriage. Heimdall was already waiting to send them to Svartalvheim. Volstagg and Loki stayed in front of the house, watching them leave. They only went inside when the carriage disappeared around the corner._

Now, Loki was as much a member of Volstagg's family as his own children.

 _Loki jumped out of the carriage and ran up to the house without waiting for Sif. Volstagg met him in the doorway._

" _Greetings, Young Loki!"_

" _Greetings, Friend Volstagg! Look, I can be as voluminous as you!" He exclaimed and shifted his body type to match Volstagg's. Good thing Sif had put him in a stretchy tunic today, otherwise that belly would've ripped it right apart._

 _Volstagg laughed. "I see I have competition for my title! You look most handsome, Young Loki!"_

 _Loki grinned and shifted back. Then he simply squeezed past Volstagg and sprinted inside, calling Gyda and Kjeld._

 _Sif laughed as she walked up to Volstagg. "He couldn't wait to show you since he learned it yesterday."_

" _Quite a feat." Volstagg agreed. "Soon he will be shifting into full copies of people."_

" _Aelgilfu assures us he's still a few decades from that. His magic must mature more, first."_

" _Gyda has started talking about learning shapeshifting." Volstagg chuckled. "I think soon we will have two young Tricksters running around."_

 _Sif chuckled. "That will be an interesting time for us, I'm sure." She checked her time crystal. "I must leave now. Thor will pick him up by moonrise."_

" _Safe trip to you, my Friend."_

In the event Volstagg and his wife were unavailable, the caregiver duties fell to the next most reliable person. Hogun.

" _Loki, we have returned!" Thor called as soon as they arrived back._

" _Thor!" Loki yelled and all but threw himself at his brother, clinging to him in a hug._

" _Greetings, my brother." Thor pressed a kiss to his forehead and rubbed his back. "Were you good for Friend Hogun?"_

 _Loki huffed against his shoulder. "Yes." He mumbled with a pout._

" _What is wrong?" Sif asked, brushing some of the dirt off of Loki's trousers. He must've played in the gardens._

" _Friend Hogun said seven words to me. I counted." He told her with a morose look. He lifted his head and looked to Thor. "I believe he is angry with me."_

" _I'm sure he is not." Thor gave him a reassuring smile. "Friend Hogun is of very few words. Do not take his reticence to heart."_

 _Loki looked skeptical, but nonetheless nodded. "Okay."_

Over the years, Hogun remained a reliable, if unpopular choice.

" _Loki! We have returned!"_

" _Thor! Sif!" Loki ran up to them. "I got twenty one and a half words out of Friend Hogun!"_

" _Really?" Thor knelt down and put one hand on Loki's little head. "And a half?"_

" _He stopped midway." Loki admitted with a pout. "I think he was going to say 'apple', but I only got an 'ap'."_

 _Sif chuckled and walked over to Hogun. "You are doing this on purpose, aren't you?" She asked in whisper, so that Loki wouldn't hear._

 _Hogun smirked. "I have to keep him occupied somehow."_

 _Sif pursed her lips to hide her grin._

The one time Hogun had been unavailable as well, Fandral had been their next choice. Like with the others, Sif and Thor had assumed that Fandral would manage taking care of Loki with few problems. As it turned out, Fandral had trouble remembering that Loki was now a _child_ and that children require supervision. And that meant not leaving said child _alone._ Especially not in the middle of a crowded market place.

 _The beauty across the street winked at him, and Fandral returned it with a dashing smile. Oh, he could not pass this up. "Hey, Loki." He knelt down and nudged the kid's shoulder. "You see that wench over there?"_

 _Loki looked away from the book stall he was perusing and turned to him. "A wench?"_

" _The one with the red hair." Fandral pointed towards her with a subtle jerk of his elbow._

 _The frown on Loki's face only deepened. "Yes?"_

" _She's giving me the sultry look. I'm gonna go talk to her, see if I can get something going. If you know what I mean." He winked at Loki, and ignored the confused look he got in reply. "You'll be fine on your own for a spell, right?"_

" _Ummm..."_

" _Great." He patted Loki's shoulder and stood up. "Wait for me here, all right?" He didn't wait for a response and marched straight to the wench. She giggled sweetly when he gave her his most charming smile._

 _Loki made a small noise in the back of his throat and looked around. It was nearing noon and the market place was at its busiest. Loki curled his arms against his chest and drew back against the stall._

That could have ended in disaster. Thankfully, there were others around who were much more responsible than that.

" _Guard!"_

" _Yes, sir, Noble Heimdall?"_

" _Go to the market place. At the book stall from Vanaheim, you will find Prince Loki, unattended. Bring him here."_

" _Yes, Noble Heimdall." The guard saluted and marched out of the observatory. He climbed onto his horse and galloped towards the city._

 _Heimdall glanced to Loki. He was still standing by the stall, but he's started looking around with a worried furrow to his eyebrows. Fandral, meanwhile, was completely engrossed with the wench. She was pulling him towards her rooms above the Winking Centaur Inn._

 _Heimdall shifted his jaw side to side, then looked back to Loki. Still there, good. Heimdall had trust in the guard, he was nearing the market place already. A minute or two more._

 _His sight stayed with the Prince until the guard collected him. Then he looked away and did a quick sweep of the Realm. He still had his duties._

" _Greetings, Thor! Greetings, Sif!" Loki called as soon as they stepped through the Bifrost portal. Thor scooped him up into his arms and tossed him into the air. "Greetings, Loki!" He said as he caught him._

 _Sif echoed it and put her hand on Loki's shoulder. "Are you our welcoming committee?"_

" _Yes! But Noble Heimdall wouldn't allow me to go pick flowers to welcome you with." Loki admitted with a pout._

" _A kiss is just as sweet." Thor pecked his cheek and Loki giggled._

 _Sif chose to focus on a different detail. "_ Heimdall _didn't allow you?"_

" _No." Loki shook his head, and Sif and Thor shared a look._

" _Were was Fandral? Did he leave you here?"_

" _No." Loki looked down to Thor's shoulder. "Friend Fandral saw a Lady at the market and he went to talk to her." He explained, his little fingers playing with the clasp of Thor's cape._

 _Thor stared at him, both eyebrows raised. He turned to Heimdall. "Is this true?" He narrowed his eyes when all he received in response was a nod._

 _Sif put her hands on her hips. "More details would be appreciated, dear brother." She hissed._

 _Heimdall inclined his head, still not looking away from the infinite cosmos. "Fandral the Dashing took Prince Loki to the town market. There, he caught the attention of a woman with whom he has had relations in the past. He decided to leave Prince Loki unattended while he pursued her."_

 _Thor closed his eyes and let out a displeased sound. Sif clenched her jaw._

 _Heimdall continued. "I decided to have a guard bring Loki to me. Here he awaited your return."_

" _It was very fun, Thor." Loki chimed in with a smile. "Noble Heimdall showed me the stars, and then I drew pictures. Do you wish to see them?"_

 _Thor smiled. "I would love to, Loki, but later. Once we are in our rooms."_

" _Yes, Thor. Oh, and I practiced my reading. Noble Heimdall helped only a little."_

 _Sif patted his back. "It is good to hear you've enjoyed your day. Now it is time for us to return to the palace. Bid Heimdall goodbye and thank him for his hospitality."_

" _Yes, Sif." Loki wiggled until Thor placed him back on the ground. Then he sprinted over to Heimdall and gave him a hug. However, Loki was still just a small child, whereas Heimdall was a man of imposing build. Thus Loki ended up just wrapping his little arms around one leg. "Thank you, Heimdall." He murmured._

 _Heimdall rested one hand on the back of his little head. "You are welcome, Loki. You were a most pleasant guest." Loki grinned up at him and gave his leg another squeeze._

 _Sif smiled. It seemed just as she was determined to be a mother to Loki, Heimdall has taken it upon himself to be an uncle to him. She hoped they both would succeed._

 _A moment passed, and Loki released his hold. Heimdall ruffled his hair, then Loki turned around and returned to them._

 _Thor knelt down and stroked a gentle hand across his head. "Do you have your things?"_

 _Loki nodded with a sound of agreement. "Noble Heimdall made me pack before you arrived." He pointed at a wicker basket by the entrance. Sif grabbed it._

 _They made their goodbyes, and Sif promised to visit soon. Possibly with Loki. As they were walking down the Bifrost bridge, Fandral came dashing towards him. He was looking a bit wild around the eyes, and he was panting as if he had ran across the city._

" _THOR! SIF! LOKI IS-" He caught sight of the boy in Thor's arms, and stopped in the middle of the Bifrost. He looked as if he was seconds away from collapsing from relief. "Oh, thank the Heavens, he's with you. I mean-" He stood straight and forced out a laugh. "Of course he's with you. Where else would he be?"_

" _Fandral." Thor handed Loki to Sif, then marched up to him. His expression was as thunderous as the sky above them. "We will have words about this, my friend." He growled, his voice like the clap of thunder._

 _Fandral gulped. "I am certain they will deserved." He bowed his head and stepped aside to let them pass._

 _Sif restrained herself from kicking him as she walked pass. Though satisfying, it would only make Thor frown. He claimed petty violence was a bad example for Loki._

After that debacle, leaving Loki with Fandral had been relegated as the last possible option. Unfortunately, there were times when beggars couldn't be choosers. Like today. Thor was in Svartalvheim, Hogun was vising his family in Vanaheim, and Volstagg and his wife had taken their entire brood for a family trip. Heimdall couldn't help because he had his duty. Loki being in the Observatory, with someone who couldn't prioritize his safety over his duty was not a viable option. Sif had no choice.

Thankfully, it seemed Fandral was learning.

"And you're absolutely sure there is no one else?" Fandral pleaded, desperation clear in his voice. "Anyone else?"

"If there was, I would not leave him with you." Sif pointed out with a scowl.

"Great." Fandral sighed and turned to Loki. He forced himself to smile. "So, Loki my man. You're gonna spend some time with your uncle Fandral. What do you say to that?"

Loki just stared at him.

Fandral's smile slid off his face and his shoulders slumped. "Please don't cry this time?"

"I didn't cry." Loki protested and Fandral huffed.

"I did. I really did." He murmured with a far away look. Then he shook his head and waggled a finger at Loki. "You don't wander off."

"And you don't take your eyes off of him." Sif ordered in a stern voice. Then she knelt down by Loki and cupped his cheek. "Loki. I will be gone till evening. You are to obey Fandral, and stay close to him at all times."

"Yes, Sif."

Sif nodded and stood. "And Fandral. Stay in the palace."

Fandral nodded. "Yes, Ma'am." He huffed with a pout. "Please rethink this. I'm really not good with kids, Sif."

"Just... treat him like any one of Volstagg's children."

"I'm horrible with them as well!"

Sif counted off on her fingers. "Entertain him, feed him, make sure he doesn't end up bleeding and stay in the palace." She grabbed Fandral's collar and pulled him closer. "Do not leave him alone."

"Yes, my Queen."

"Good." Sif nodded. She released Fandral and gave him a reassuring pat on the arm. "You will survive. You both will." She gave Loki's shoulder a squeeze, then marched off to her waiting carriage. They both will survive, she reassured herself.

When she returned that evening, Loki was once again awaiting her in the Observatory with Heimdall. This time, however, Fandral was with them. He was even holding Loki's hand. After she greeted the boy with a kind word and a touch to his head, she turned to Fandral.

"Report." She commanded, and he saluted.

"I have just suffered through one of the most tedious and boring days of my entire life." Fandral announced.

Sif frowned. "What happened?"

"I took him to the library." Fandral explained with a wry smile. "You said entertain him, and I figured books were a safe bet. Other than dinner and potty breaks, that's where we spent the entirety of our time together."

"I'm glad." And she was. It was a huge relief this time Fandral had done well. "Next time you could also take him for a walk in the gardens or to the forest."

"No, thank you." Fandral shook his head with a dry chuckle. "Knowing my luck, he'll find another Bilgesnipe cub and it'll bite my foot off."

"I can learn a spell that'll make it grow back." Loki offered. He was holding on tightly to Heimdall's hand and was using it as a leverage as he swung back and forth. Heimdall was allowing it, eyes on the horizon and an amused quirk to his lips.

Sif had to smile. It was a shame her brother had his duty. He would make a wonderful caregiver.

.

.

.

.

AN: There, done. Next chapter will be on Sunday the 20th.  
There will be an Interlude on the 16th. It'll be of Loki's time with Heimdall. ^_^


	14. Addendum- Change of Plan

**Addendum: Change of Plan**

So. I know I promised that Heimdall's time babysitting Loki will be up today as an Interlude. That plan has changed, because the little Interlude I was planning turned huge on me. Mostly because Loki won't stop asking questions. It's reached the length of what I consider a chapter, so that's exactly what it will be. A chapter. And those get posted on Sundays, thus you see my dilemma.

The full work will be post on the 20th. However, I know I promised an Interlude, and I really hate to break this pattern of Actually Posting the Parts on Time For Once In My Life.

So, without further ado, a little teaser:

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You are very big." Loki remarked. He stood in front of Heimdall and craned his head back, trying to see all of him.

"I know." Heimdall answered, eyes scanning the endless universe.

"You are bigger than Thor." Loki added, hopping a bit in place to see higher.

"I am bigger than most people." Heimdall replied, eyes still on the horizon.

"How come?" Loki stood up onto his tiptoes, still craning his head back.

"My nine mothers were all very tall." Heimdall's tone and expression remained the same and his eyes not once strayed from endless cosmos. Loki didn't seem to mind at all.

"Oh." Loki tilted his head to the side. "My friend Acxualtan has three fathers. But they're not very tall."

"The universe is varied."

"Thor says people on Jotunnheim are all very tall. He says they're em _giants_ /em." He stretched his arms upwards as he said it. "Did you know that?"

"I have heard of it, yes."

Loki rocked back onto his heels. "Thor says if I stay healthy and eat all my meat and vegetables, I will grow up to be a giant too."

"Your brother tells you many things."

"Sif says Thor likes to indulge me."

One corner of Heimdall's mouth quirked upwards. "An apt observation."

"She also says that I'm precocious."

"You are indeed."

"What does 'precocious' mean?"

"It means you have the ability to ask many many questions."

"I like asking questions." Loki bounced up on his toes with a grin.

"I did notice." The other corner of Heimdall's mouth curled upwards, forming a small smile.

COMING SOON TO **FF NET** NEAR YOU

 _What About Uncles?_ , the Unexpected Chapter

Rated F for Fluff


	15. What About Uncles?

AN: And here we have the Heimdall chapter. As this took place originally in a flashback, Loki is still the equivalent of five.

I hope you guys enjoy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **What About Uncles?**

Olin dismounted the horse and hurried into the busy market place. Locating the young prince was not hard. He was exactly where Noble Heimdall said he would be. Right by the book stall.

Olin knelt down next to the boy and bowed his head. "My Prince."

"Yes?" Prince Loki turned to him, hands clenched in the hem of his tunic.

He put his closed fist against his chest. "I am Olin, one of Noble Heimdall's guards." He brandished his official Guard Seal as proof. "You are to come with me. Noble Heimdall requests your presence in the Observatory."

The Prince brushed his fingers against the edge of the Seal. "He does?"

"Noble Heimdall insists." Olin bowed his head again.

Finally, the prince nodded. "All right. I will go with you."

"Noble Heimdall." Olin clicked his heels together in a salute. "I have brought Prince Loki."

"Good." Heimdall didn't turn to look at them, eyes on the endless horizon. "Leave us."

Olin bowed and went back to his post right outside the entrance. Loki watched him leave, then stepped further into the Observatory. "Greetings, Noble Heimdall. Is there anything you require of me?" He asked, his little back stiff with formality.

"No." Came the succinct reply.

Loki blinked. "Oh." He bit his inner lip and stepped closer to Heimdall. "Then... why did you send for me?"

Heimdall still didn't look at him, but his tone softened. "Fandral the Dashing left you unattended. That is not acceptable." Loki dropped his gaze to the floor. "You will stay here and await Thor and Sif's return."

"...Friend Fandral told me to stay at the stall." Loki murmured, hands once more fisting in the hem of his tunic.

"I am certain Fandral will realize where you are." Heimdall assured him, and Loki looked up at him. "Worry not."

"... all right." Loki his hands and released his tunic. "I shall wait here."

Heimdall didn't reply, still scanning the vastness of space for any dangers. Loki watched him for a bit, then moved to stand in front of him. "Noble Heimdall?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you some questions?" He held his head high, back once again stiff in formality.

"You may ask as many questions as you desire."

"Thank you." The line of Loki's shoulders relaxed. "Is it true that you can see everything everywhere?"

Heimdall eyes never left the infinite universe, even as he answered the questions. "Yes."

"All the time?"

"Yes."

"Do you get confused?"

"No."

"How come?"

"I am used to my Sight."

"Can you turn it off?" Loki shuffled a little closer to him.

"I cannot."

"How do you sleep?"

"I do not."

"Really?" There was a note of surprise in his tone, and his back lost the earlier stiffness.

"Yes."

"How come?"

"I have my duty. I have sworn to uphold it always."

Loki shuffled his feet. "When do you pee?"

"I do not."

"Not ever?"

"No. Not ever." Heimdall repeated, his tone serious as always despite his amusement.

"Do you poo?"

"I do not."

"That's really weird." Loki tilted his head to the side. "Do you eat?"

"Very rarely."

"How come?"

"Because my body does not need it."

"Oh." A short pause. "Do I need to eat?"

"Yes."

Loki smiled. "That's good, because I like honey cakes. Do you like honey cakes?"

"Yes."

Loki smiled. "I like how crunchy they are."

"They are indeed crunchy."

"What else do you like to eat?" Loki bounced a little on his toes.

"I eat soup most of the time."

"Why?"

"It is easier to digest."

"I can't eat some foods either. I get sick."

"I've heard."

Loki walked a circle around Heimdall, looking around the Observatory. "Where are your chambers?"

"I do not have private chambers."

"You don't?" Loki turned to him with another surprised look.

"No."

"Where do you sleep?"

"I do not."

"You don't sleep?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I must be always vigilant."

"Why?"

"It is my duty. I swore to never fail at it."

"Thor says failing at something is just another way of learning."

"Unless you have sworn not to."

"I guess. But why?"

Heimdall lifted his chin, eyes still on the vastness of space. "I am the Guardian of the Bifrost and of Asgard herself. If I were to fail in my duty, invaders could attack and destroy everything. Even the tree house you and Kjeld are building."

Loki gasped. "No!"

"Yes. That is why I must never fail and be always vigilant."

"Always always?"

"Always always."

"Do you take breaks?"

"I do not."

"What about to eat?"

"A servant feeds me."

"What if you get tired?"

"I do not get tired. I do not sleep."

Loki paused with a thoughtful pout. "What if you get bored?"

"I do not get bored."

"But what if you do?"

"The universe is infinite and I see it all."

Loki's brows knitted together. "What does that mean?"

One corner of Heimdall's mouth lifted upwards. "If one spot is uninteresting, I look someplace else."

"Oh..." Loki turned so that he was facing the same direction as Heimdall. He stared out of the large window built into the wall, but, for obvious reasons, could only see the view outside. "You can see the whole universe from here?"

"I can see the whole universe from anywhere."

Loki turned around, facing Heimdall with a curious expression. "Can I see?"

"Yes." Was the succinct reply, and Loki gave a startled smile. "Stand by my side."

Loki hesitated for a brief moment, then stepped closer. He positioned himself at Heimdall's right side, facing the same way as him. A moment passed, then Heimdall lifted one hand and placed it over Loki's eyes. He pressed his thumb against the little forehead and concentrated. He could feel his Sight extending to include Loki's young eyes as well, so he looked towards one of the more interesting elements of the universe.

Loki gasped. "WOW!" He wiggled in place, pressing closer against Heimdall's hand. "It that a comet?"

"Yes." The largest one in the Realm, as grand as any star. Speaking of, Heimdall turned his gaze to one of the nearby nebulae, just in time to see a new star being born.

Loki bounced on his toes. "That is so pretty!" He exclaimed.

Heimdall's mouth curled into a small smile, and he looked towards Alderaan 7. The light of its green sun dances across their atmosphere, and Loki laughed.

"It looks like puddles after rain!" Heimdall could feel his little body thrumming with excitement. He was standing on his toes, rocking forwards into his hand, eager to see more of the universe.

Unfortunately, extending his Sight onto others for too long rarely ended well for them. There were some things even Eir couldn't repair. "That is enough." Heimdall let his hand drop back to his side.

Loki grabbed Heimdall's wrist as soon as the hand moved away from his face. "Why?" He demanded in a pout, tugging on it.

"You will get a headache if we continue for too long." Heimdall's tone brooked no arguments, and Loki's pout deepened. He was, however, an obedient child. "All right." He released Heimdall's wrist and looked up at him. "Do you get headaches?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Fairly sure."

"Okay." Loki rocked on the balls of his feet. "So all you do every day is stand here and look at stars and planets? All the time?"

"I move to allow passage into and out of our realm. But yes."

"Don't you get tired?" Loki stepped forward, so that he was standing in front of Heimdall. He craned his head back to see all of him.

"I have my duty, Loki. My life is subjected to it."

"You don't have anything else?"

"I also have my family." He paused. "Did you know Sif is my sister?"

Loki's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes."

Loki narrowed his eyes, looking him up and down. "You don't look alike."

"Siblings do not need to look alike to be family."

"Like Thor and me?" Loki smiled and bounced on his toes.

"Yes."

"But Gyda and Kjeld look a lot like their siblings." Loki pointed out with a stubborn pout.

Heimdall turned his Sight to another quadrant. "Some families share looks, that is also true."

Loki was quiet for a moment, thinking about his next question. "Do you love Sif?"

"Of course." Heimdall put his hand on Loki's head without looking away from the infinite cosmos. "She is my sister. I love her and everything she loves."

Loki grinned. "She's really nice. She reads me stories at bedtime."

"Does she?" Heimdall was aware of that. He often spied on his sister's awkward attempts to care for Loki. She was gaining skills.

"Yes. She doesn't do the voices as well as Thor, but she lets me play pretend the battle parts!"

"That sounds most fun."

"Do you see into the palace, too?"

"Yes."

Loki grinned. "Then you can see into my room in the evening, and you can listen in."

"That sounds lovely, Loki. I thank thee for the invitation."

"You are welcome." He paused. "Can you show me a world that has purple frogs?"

"Of course, but only for a short while. Stand by my side." He lifted his hand in invitation, and Loki eagerly moved into position at his side.

Fandral hummed a merry little tune as he left the wench's room. That had been both enjoyable and acrobatic. That woman was a marvel.

He skipped down the stairs and sauntered out of the inn. He could feel himself grinning, and he did a little dance to express his joyful mood.

Nothing better in the world than a great time with a woman.

His good mood evaporated rather quickly. He arrived back at the book stall, and Loki wasn't there. Fandral looked around, but he didn't see any black haired kids anywhere.

Uh oh.

"Hey, book merchant!" He called. "There was a kid here. Did you see where he went?"

"This isn't a nursery." The merchant scoffed. "There are a ton of people around, I don't pay attention to kids- Hey!" He pointed at a young woman leafing through one book. "This isn't a library. Buy it or leave it."

Fandral stared at the merchant as he started to haggle with the woman, then slowly turned around. The market place was full of people, the crowd milling around like ants. And Loki was somewhere among all that bustle.

By Odin's Beard. Fandral was screwed.

It was the rumbling of Loki's belly that alerted Heimdall to the time. "Guard!"

Olin looked to his partner, Jari. "Your turn." He murmured, and Jari rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Noble Heimdall?" He stepped into the entry way and bowed low.

"Go to the palace kitchen and have a servant bring Prince Loki's afternoon meal."

"With honey cakes!" Loki added with a smile.

"Yes, Noble Heimdall, Prince Loki." Jari bowed again, and left to get his horse.

Loki went back to his questions. "What's your favorite color?"

"I am partial to burgundy and turquoise." Heimdall not once looked away from the unending cosmos.

"I like green."

"I know."

"How many planets have a green sky?"

"976,181,325 planets in our Realm alone."

"Is that a lot?"

"Extremely."

"Wow. How many planets have bor- burga-"

"Burgundy." Heimdall murmured, and Loki smiled.

"Yes, that. How many planets have burngundy skies?"

"781,264,903."

"Is that a lot, too?"

"Yes."

"Yey! Can you show me one?"

"Yes. Stand by my side."

"My Lord Heimdall?" A young servant girl walked into the Observatory. She curtsied. "I have brought Prince Loki's afternoon meal." She lifted the large basket she held. Heimdall looked inside with his Sight, then nodded. "Go eat." He told Loki.

"Yes, Heimdall." Loki skipped over to the servant girl with a smile. "Hello, Angrid. Did you remember about the honey cakes?"

"Yes, my Prince." She set the basket down and opened the top compartment. "Runa baked a fresh batch for you."

"Yey! Runa's are the best." Loki grinned and looked around the Observatory. He frowned. "Angrid, Noble Heimdall doesn't have a dining table. He doesn't eat. Do I have to return to the palace to eat?"

"Worry not, my Prince, I came prepared, just in case." Angrid pulled a blanket out of the bottomless bag all servants carried. She shook it out and spread it on the floor, right next to the Heimdall's unmoving form. "It will be like a picnic, my Prince." She explained, setting the basket in the middle.

Loki plopped onto the blanket. "Thank you, Angrid!"

She curtsied. "Will there be anything else, my Prince? Lord Heimdall?"

"Bring me paper!" Loki demanded with a smile, lifting up onto his knees.

"Paper, my Prince?"

"For drawing. Please."

"I took the liberty of packing a few items for entertainment." Angrid grabbed the basket and opened the bottom compartment. "I packed a drawing pad, and the book you received from his Lordship Hogun the Grim, My Prince. I wasn't sure about the crayons-"

Loki interrupted her. "That's okay, I've got Enustikr." Loki pulled his weapon out from under his shirt. Sif insisted that he wear it on a strap around his neck, so he wouldn't lose it.

"I will take the crayons back, then." Angrid pulled the bag of crayons out of the bottom compartment and placed it in her own bag. "I will put them back in your desk, my Prince."

"Thank you!" Loki tugged the basket from her hand, and plopped it back onto the blanket.

Angrid pursed her lips, and glanced at Heimdall. She hesitated for a moment more, then knelt down. "My Prince." She waited for him to look at her before continuing. "Remember that the cakes are for after you eat the main course, per AllFather Thor's orders. And AllMother Sif specified you are to eat all your vegetables this time." She reminded him in a firm tone. Loki pouted.

"I will make sure of it." Heimdall assured her, eyes on the vastness of the universe. "You may leave."

Angrid curtsied. "Yes, My Lord Heimdall."

"Bye."

"My Prince." she curtsied again and walked out of the Observatory.

Loki sat down by the basket and took out the plate of honey cakes. "Yum."

"Loki." Heimdall called in a stern voice.

He pouted at the admonishment and set the cakes aside. "I know." He pulled out a plate of steamed venison dumplings. "Main course first."

"And your vegetables."

"Yes, Heimdall." Loki looked into the basket and lifted the cover off of the bowl of vegetables. "Oh yey! Broccoli and panyams, I like these!"

"There is blue sauce beneath the bowl." Heimdall informed him, and Loki grinned at him.

"I love blue sauce!"

"Then I am sure you will eat everything with it."

"Aye! Do you want some?"

"No, thank you. I ate some soup two weeks ago." He paused. "But I won't say no to a honey cake."

"All right." Loki reached for the plate of cakes, but Heimdall continued.

" _After_ you eat. I will wait."

"Yes, Heimdall." Loki sat back and reached into the basket for the blue sauce.

"Finished!" Loki announced some time later, and set his now empty plate down onto the blanket, next to the others. "Can we have honey cakes now?"

"Clean up first." Heimdall instructed, eyes focused on the Noiro quadrant. Was that army mobilizing or just having weapon training, he wondered with suspicion.

Loki obediently put the empty plates back into the top compartment. Then he grabbed the last plate, the one with the honey cakes. He could feel his mouth watering already. But Thor always told him good manners came first.

So Loki stood up and walked over to Heimdall. "You take the first one." He said, lifting the plate over his head.

Heimdall kept gazing on the universe as he selected one honey cake. They had been cut into pieces small enough for a child to eat in one bite. The piece felt miniscule in his fingers, but he popped it into his mouth anyway. "Very crunchy." He remarked as he started chewing.

"Runa makes the best." Loki grinned at him and set the plate on top of his head. He reached up and grabbed a cake for himself. "She always makes the top extra crunchy for me."

"My compliments to Runa, then." Heimdall remarked and reached for another cake. They were indeed delicious.

Loki was gone. Gone, disappeared, vanished! He wasn't at any market stall. Fandral had checked every one, from the book stall to the weapon stall, with no luck. None of the merchants had seen him. Fandral had even checked the nearby inns and bars. It was nearing afternoon meal, so he'd thought the kid had just gotten hungry. But nope. No unattended or lost kids all day. All week, one innkeeper added.

There was nothing else left except notifying the guards, and Fandral couldn't do that. Loki had just wandered off somewhere, no one was stupid enough to kidnap the Prince of Asgard. If Fandral went to the guards, there'd be an uproar, and it would get back to Sif and Thor. That couldn't happen.

But if he didn't find Loki, it would definitely get back to Sif and Thor.

Fandral chewed on his fist, a frantic look in his eyes. He was dead. He, Fandral the Dashing, would soon be Fandral the Very Very Dead. If Sif finds out that Fandral lost Loki because he'd been with a wench, she'd strangle him with his own manhood. And he shuddered to even think about what Thor would do.

Fandral gulped. He had to find Loki and fast!

Some time later, they moved on to reading practice. Well, Loki was practicing. Heimdall was still gazing out at the endless universe, though his Sight kept returning to the Noiro quadrant. The activities there were suspicious enough to warrant his attention.

Loki sat perched on Heimdall's arm, seated on his elbow like a little parrot. The book Angrid had brought was propped up against his knees, and its spine was resting against Heimdall's shoulder. Loki's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he read aloud. " _More fair than the sun, a hall I see, Roofed with gold, on Gimle it stands; There shall the_... _the_..." Loki pursed his lips, staring at the word giving him trouble.

Heimdall was silent, giving the lad the time he needed to think. "Try to sound the word out." He advised.

"What if I get it wrong?" Loki worried, and Heimdall lifted his elbow to give Loki a little bounce.

"Then you shall make a mistake." He looked back to the Noiro quadrant. "How else are you going to learn?"

"You sound like Thor." Loki murmured, then looked back to the word. His lips moved for a bit before he tried speaking the word. "Ri- Right- righteous?"

"Correct."

Loki grinned. "Righteous! _There shall the righteous rules dwell, And happiness ever there shall they have._ " Loki turned to Heimdall and nudged his feet against his chest. "Am I doing well?"

"Yes. With enough practice, there will not be a text you won't be able to read." There hadn't been before, and Heimdall felt confident it would be true this time around as well.

Loki grinned at him and continued reading.

Mili the Seamstress flinched when a blond man grabbed her by the arm.

"Have you seen a little boy?!" He demanded, practically screaming the question in her face. "He's got black hair, pale skin and is this tall." He held his hand by his hip. "Have you seen him?!"

Mili shook her head. "No, I haven't."

The man made a wheezing sound and fisted a hand in his hair. His grip looked so tight Mili worried he'd rip his hair clean out.

She felt for the man. "Down that street is a school." She pointed and the man turned in that direction. "There's a play area near it, maybe your boy is there. If not, just find a guard, he'll organize a search."

"Thank you!" The man grabbed Mili's hand and pressed a sloppy kiss to its back. Then off he went, sprinting towards the school. He was running as if the flames of Lady Hel herself were nipping at his heels.

Mili sighed and shook her head. "That poor man."

Loki put the finishing touches on his drawing and jumped to his feet. "Done!" He called, turning to Heimdall. He stood up onto his toes and lifted his drawing as high as he could. "Look! I drew the birth of the star you showed me!"

"It is an impressive likeness." Heimdall praised, eyes never once straying from the vastness of the universe.

"You're not looking."

"I am. My Sight sees all. You used pink to draw the Sun's core."

Loki grinned. "I did! Thank you!"

Something else caught Heimdall's attention and he turned to Muspelheim. "Our time together is coming to an end. Thor and Sif are nearing the Bifrost site. Gather your drawings and your book."

"Already?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Loki put his drawing down on the floor. He leafed through his completed drawings and selected one he'd perfected earlier. On it, a little green Loki stood holding the hand of a giant golden Heimdall. Both figures had large smiles on their faces, drawn with such gusto they were bigger than the contours of their heads.

"Here, this is for you." Loki put the drawing into Heimdall's hand, then he knelt down to gather up all his drawings. Without removing his gaze from the universe, Heimdall folded the drawing with care. Then he tucked it underneath his armor, in a spot from which it would not dislodge, even during battle. He knew that for a fact. His favorite of all the pictures Sif had drawn him as a child was also there. He had tucked it there many centuries ago, and still it remained. All her other drawings were safely stored away within a small chest, hidden at the back of the Observatory.

Heimdall had a feeling he would need to order a second chest, for Loki's drawings.

"Can I put my things into Angrid's basket?" Loki asked, holding his stack of drawings.

"Of course."

Loki nodded and put the drawings and his book into the bottom compartment. He glanced down. "Should I fold the blanket, too?"

"If you want."

Loki grabbed the edge of the blanket and lifted it up. He made a thoughtful hum as he considered how to actually fold it. It was a big blanket, much bigger than Loki was.

He twisted his mouth to the side and glanced at Heimdall. He couldn't ask him for help, Heimdall had his duty. He didn't move. That left the two guards outside the Observatory. Maybe they could help.

Loki dropped the blanket and marched over to the open entrance. "Guards?"

The guards clicked their heels together in unison. "Yes, Prince Loki."

"Can you help me fold the blanket?"

The guards both blinked and shared a look. "You want us to... fold a blanket, My Prince?" Olin repeated, just to make sure.

"To help me. Please." The Prince didn't break eye contact, and Olin glanced at Jari.

"You want to or should I?"

Jari shrugged. "You. It your turn, anyway."

Olin nodded and leaned his spear against the wall of the Observatory. "I will assist you, my Prince."

Loki smiled and lead the way to the blanket. They'd have it folded in no time.

Fandral slammed to a halt when the Bifrost activated. He wasn't far from the Rainbow Bridge, thus he had the perfect view of the pillar of light as it formed to connect two worlds.

Fandral could bet money that it was Sif and Thor. Returning. And here Fandral was, Loki-less.

He wiped at his eyes with a shudder. He was dead.

Still, Fandral couldn't put it off any longer. Loki was nowhere to be found (and boy, did Fandral search). He was missing, plain and simple. Lost or worse. Fandral turned towards the Bridge and took off running. The sooner he alerted Sif and Thor, the sooner they could organize a proper search party.

"Can I go get flowers?" Loki asked suddenly.

"Why flowers?"

"I'm like a welcoming party. Welcoming parties always have flowers to greet guests."

"That is true."

"So can I go get some for Thor and Sif?"

"No."

"How come?"

"You will not return in time."

"Yes I will. I'm very fast."

"They will step through in any moment now. It is not enough time to go get flowers."

"But-"

"No."

Loki pouted. "Yes, Heimdall." But then the tall figure of his brother stepped out of the Bifrost's pillar of light, and Loki bounced on his toes with an excited squeak. Sif arrived right after Thor, and Loki ran to them with a welcoming grin.

.

.

.

.

AN: And done. Whoo, this came out even bigger than it seemed on Wednesday. ^_^ Let me know what you think.

P.S. Loki's reading a fragment of the Poetic Edda, just in case anyone's curious.

The next chapter will be up on the 27th.


	16. What About Special Talents?

**What About Special Talents?**

"Excuse me. Queen Loki's Mom?"

Sif lifted her head with a start. What was she just called? She, as well as the advisers she was meeting with, all looked to the door. One of Volstagg's youngest children, a little girl with a mountain of red hair, was standing right in the entryway. For some odd reason, she was holding a young magpie.

Sif's eyebrows drew together. "What is it?" She asked, feeling frankly bewildered.

"Loki had an oopsie." The girl said in a solemn voice, a pout on her face.

Sif wanted to demand clarification, but her gaze drifted down to the bird again. It was staring at with very familiar green eyes.

Sif sighed. "Loki's the bird, isn't he?"

"Yes." The girl confirmed and held the bird up. "He's stuck."

"You're right." Sif admitted in a dry tone. "That is an oopsie." She walked over and took the bird from the girl. Just perfect, another stuck spell. And Aelfgifu was away visiting family and wouldn't be available till next month.

She rubbed her thumbs against Loki's delicate wings. His bones felt tiny and weak. He was vulnerable this this. It felt as if one good hit, even against a wall, would kill him. Sif and Thor would have to keep him close until they could unstick the spell.

Perhaps someone from the park in Vanaheim would be able to help. The caretakers always took care of small mishaps by themselves, so they obviously had some experience.

Suddenly, the magpie shimmered as if it was made of smoke. A second later, and it turned back into Loki. Sif had to scramble not to drop him.

"BOO!" He yelled gleefully into her shocked face. "I tricked you!" The girl giggled and clapped her hands.

A startled laugh burst out of Sif's throat. "So you have." She set Loki down and patted his head. "I have been thoroughly tricked." Loki grinned wider and did a little dance.

Movement caught Sif's attention and she looked past Loki, down the hall. There were Kjeld and Gyda, Loki's usual partners in mischief. They were peering around the corner, mouths wide with laughter. Ah. Tricky. They used their younger sister as a ruse. If Gyda or Kjeld had brought her the little magpie, Sif would've suspected mischief immediately. Sneaky little tricksters.

Sif looked down at Loki with a smile. "Shouldn't you four be with Aslaug?" Aslaug was the the current oldest of Volstagg's children. It made her the usual caretaker when the children ran off together to play.

"I left shadow copies behind, she thinks we're still there." Loki grabbed the girl's hand and started pulling her towards her siblings. "Let's go trick Thor now!"

"Bye, Queen Loki's Mom." The girl waved cheerily before all four disappeared around the corner.

Sif's left eye twitched at what appeared to be her new title. What surprised her most was that Loki hadn't corrected her. It had been a few decades since the previous All-Father and All-Mother had left, but Loki must still remember them as his parents. Surely Sif being referred as 'Loki's Mom' felt odd to him.

Sif took a deep breath and lifted her chin. She still had the meeting with the advisers to finish. She'd muse on her new title at a later time.

Sif turned around and walked back to the table. "Where were we?"

"Will you not punish them?" One of the elder advisers asked in a tone a tad too close to a demand.

Sif narrowed her eyes at him. "Punish who?"

"The Prince and that girl, of course. They have just interrupted a formal meeting for nothing more than childish magical nonsense. Surely such insolence deserves punishment?"

Sif did not care for his tone one whit, even though he did have a point. Loki _had_ interrupted a meeting. On the other hand, he was merely playing. The little prank was harmless and made no one a victim. Besides, a mother was supposed to be happy for her child when he played with his friends.

Sif stuck out her chin and gave the adviser a haughty look. "Perhaps I should punish _you_ for yours." She remarked, her tone calm as the eye of the storm.

At her words, the adviser seemed to remember he was not speaking to a girl too stupid to know how to raise a child. He paled and bowed his head. "Apologies, my Queen." He murmured.

Sif didn't deign that with an answer. She leveled a stern look at the other advisers "Let's continue."

They obeyed without question.

.*~*.

Loki and his friends had indeed played the same prank on Thor. He had also been thoroughly surprised and mightily impressed. As the rumor between the servants and guards went, the King had given the Prince a hug so tight, he'd shapeshifted into a sparrow. Apparently, shapeshifting into animals was much more difficult than just shifting your body shape. And shifting into animals that could fly? A grand skill, especially for someone still so young.

Thor had promptly ordered a feast to be prepared for that same evening, to celebrate Loki's newest skill in magic. All-Father Odin had often held feasts for Thor to celebrate his skills and achievements. It wasn't strange that Thor would do the same for Loki. Though, come to think of it, Sif couldn't recall that many feasts in Loki's honor. There were his birthday feasts, but not many for his achievements. That seemed odd, she must be remembering it incorrectly. She'd ask Thor later.

At Loki's shy request, Thor also invited Volstagg's brood of children and his friends from his classes. Thor even sent Loki to Vanaheim to invite his magical friends. And though it was extremely short notice, almost everyone accepted. An invitation from the King of Asgard was not something you dared to say no to.

Loki was beside himself with joy. As if was a feast in his honor, the role of host fell on his shoulders. He took to it with glee. He introduced all the children to each other, was perfectly polite to their parents or caregivers. He also obeyed each restriction Sif and Thor placed on him, and even admonished his magical friends to obey them as well. The restrictions were mostly about which spells not to use and not to take his friends out of the feasting hall. That didn't impede Loki from having a good time. The hall was soon filled with laughing children, bright flashes of young magic and the stampeding steps of small feet. The older warriors grumbled a bit about such disruptions to their usual feasting, but a reproachful glare from Thor silenced them quickly.

Loki spent the evening eating, playing and entertaining the guests by turning into different birds (four paws were too difficult for now). He flew across the feasting hall in each new form, and was thoroughly applauded every time. Thor clapped the loudest of course, and praised Loki each time he turned back, pride clear on his face. Sif followed his lead, cheering as much as Thor did.

It wasn't long before the other shapeshifting children joined in on the fun. Within moments, the hall became chaos as a herd of children ran around either disguised as animals or trying to catch one. Sif had never seen this much magic being used for fun and games, as had most of the Asgardians present. Loki and his friends didn't stop laughing for more than a short minute, though. Thor was beside himself with joy, watching Loki having so much fun. Sif had a feeling such feasts would become a common occurrence in the future.

Eventually, all the children had tired themselves out. Their parents bade their goodbyes and departed to their homes. Loki was no different. He said goodbye to his friends and their parents, as was polite. He even escorted them personally to Heimdall, like a good little host.

Loki refused to retire himself, though, and insisted on staying at the feast. Thor indulged him, of course. Sif didn't see the point in denying him, either. It was clear in Loki's drooping eyelids that he wouldn't last long.

And sure enough, within fifteen minutes, Loki curled up and fell asleep. To Sif's surprise, Loki decided to sleep while in the form of an owlet. To her infinite surprise, Loki chose _her_ lap for his resting place. He curled up as if he was a real owlet in a nest and made little cooing sounds as he breathed. Sif chuckled fondly. He made similar sounds when he slept in his usual body as well. No matter the shape, Loki remained Loki.

Thor ran a careful finger down his tiny little beak and grinned widely at Sif. He took a nap amulet out of his pocket. It contained a spell which would encase Loki in a bubble of silence, so that he could sleep undisturbed no matter the clamor around him. Thor placed it carefully around Loki's neck, then tapped it twice to activate it. Then Thor raised his cup, calling for yet another toast in honor of the Prince. Sif cradled the slight body with one hand, and rubbed her fingers against the soft feathers along Loki's side. She grabbed her cup with her free hand and joined in with a cheer. She'd put Loki to bed later on. There was no rush.

.

.

.

.

.

AN: And done. ^_^ We're drawing close to the end, just a few chapters left.

The next chapter will be up on the March 3rd. There will also be an Interlude on the 30th. ^_^

Oh, and to those that celebrate it, Happy Easter.


	17. Interlude-What About His Identity?

**What About His Identity?**

Sif narrowed her eyes. There was something... _off_ about Loki's face. It seemed... rounder. Yes, rounder. The line of his jaw specifically, but that wasn't all. His cheekbones weren't as pronounced, and his lips were a bit fuller than normally. In short – his face was off. Only the eyes were the same, so that meant this wasn't an impostor, at least. Still, Sif needed to investigate. Better to do it now, before he went outside to play. "Loki. Come here." She called.

Loki obediently walked up to her, rocking on the balls of his feet. "Yes, Sif?"

Sif knelt down and looked at his face more closely. Definitely off. "Why is the shape of your face different?"

"I shifted." Loki explained, as if she had asked him about the weather. Thor came up to stand behind Loki, a confused look on his face.

"You shifted your face?" He asked, leaning down slightly.

"No, I shifted into a girl." Loki looked out towards the gardens, fidgeting. "Can I go outside now?"

"Not yet." Sif cocked her head to the side. Now that Loki mentioned it, the changes to his face did make him look quite a bit like Gyda. He must've copied her when he shifted. "Why?"

"Because I want to play."

"Sif meant why did you shift into a girl, Loki." Thor put a hand on his shoulder to still his fidgeting.

Loki looked up at him, craning his head backwards. "Because my new trousers pinched."

Sif's brows drew together "I don't understand." She said, and Loki straightened his neck to look at her.

"My new trousers were pinching my thing. So I shifted into a girl, because they don't have a thing." He craned his head back so that he could look at Thor again. "You said so."

Sif looked to Thor, one eyebrow lifting in a wordless question.

Thor scratched at his cheek. "We'd been discussing the physical differences between girls and boys. As in their anatomy." He lowered his voice. "It's a preliminary talk before, you know... _The Talk_."

Ah. Thor had mentioned planning to do that, but Sif hadn't realised he'd started already. "I see."

"The trousers don't pinch anymore." Loki added helpfully.

There really was nothing Sif could say to that, was there? "That's... good." She stood up and patted his head. "You may go play." Loki grinned and raced out of the palace and into the gardens.

Thor coughed. "New trousers do tend to pinch. Very uncomfortable." He said. It was obvious he was trying to fight down a smile.

"I wouldn't know." Sif commented in a dry tone, then rubbed her forehead with a deep sigh. "It's as if he doesn't care one whit about what his body is like." She murmured. Just last week, he'd been running around with three arms. Apparently two were not enough that day.

Thor shrugged. "He is a natural shapeshifter. Perhaps he doesn't." He pursed his lips as he watched Loki roll around the grass with one of his pets. "Loki has always been Loki, no matter the form he took. It appears that shall be the same this time around as well."

"Lady Loki will make a reappearance at one point, won't she?" Sif groaned and rolled her neck backwards. Focus. She could deal with this. She deals with Loki's Jotunn form, she can deal with him switching genders when he feels like it. A new thought struck her. "If he requests dresses, I won't be able to help." She said, turning to Thor with furrowed brows. "I have no clue about fassion." Mothers were supposed to help their daughters with clothing, right? Bordammit, she'd need to find someone to teach her. Maybe there's a course she and Thor could attend.

"Volstagg's wife will help. She never minds giving us advice." Thor assured her. "And there's also Fandral. I'm sure he knows a thing or two."

Sif grunted in agreement. Fandral flirted with so many women, he'd definitely be able to tell what's in fassion. On second thought, though. "We should probably rely on the Palace Seamstresses, for now."

Thor blinked. "Oh yeah. I'd forgotten we have those." He admitted with a chuckle. Sif rolled her eyes with a smile.

.

.

.

.

.

AN: And done. ^_^  
The next chapter will be up on Sunday 27th, as planned.


	18. What About Silliness?

AN: WARNING: This is another flashback chapter (the flashbacks are in italics). The flashbacks take place at different times in the series. The first one is before the prologue. The second one is about in the middle of the series. And the last takes place a few years after the series, like a little look into the future. ^_^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What About Silliness?**

Thor believed many things when it came to raising Loki. Most of those beliefs he based on what he'd learned on Midgard and from those books on child rearing he'd brought back to Asgard. He insisted on being open and tolerant about everything concerning Loki. Keeping secrets from him and shaming him for his natural abilities were the reasons they'd ended up in this mess in the first place, he believed. Then there was the positive attention, the physical affection. All the myriad of different ways he made sure Loki felt loved and accepted.

The one thing he also insisted on was being silly with Loki. Playing with him, making faces, joking with him. Serious parents were intimidating, Thor said. Being intimidated does not encourage children to admit to problems or seek help. Intimidating parents meant shyness and secrets. The very things Thor did not want this time around.

What surprised Sif the most about this was that Thor required her participation in the 'silliness'. Caring mothers played with their children, she knew that. And each time Sif came upon a scene of Thor making a fool of himself to Loki's entertainment, he'd invite her to join them.

Thor maintained this pattern from the very beginning. Even before they'd been wed.

.~.

" _What are you two doing?" Sif asked, cocking her head to the side._

 _Thor grinned, both arms still raised. "We're doing the Jotunn Boulder dance." He announced. "During my last visitation to Jotunnheim there was a festival of some sort, and this dance was the main attraction. Loki is helping me recreate it. Aren't you, my brother?"_

 _Loki looked down shyly. He was standing ramrod straight, little body stiff and not at all in the silly position he'd been in when Sif had entered. Thor's smile fell._

 _Sif pursed her lips. It always upset Thor to see Loki shy away from her. They were to be a family, he'd point out often. Family members shouldn't feel awkward or shy around each other. And so far, that's exactly how Loki behaved most times he saw her – shyly and awkwardly. It was getting better lately, true, but it was slow going on the most part._

 _Thor claimed that Loki would get used to her faster if she played with them more. So Sif closed the door and walked closer to them. "How do you dance it?"_

 _Thor turned to her and forced on a smile. "You spread your arms and legs as far as you can and you bend them at right angles." Thor demonstrated. He looked like one of those giant lava crab creatures on Muspelheim. "The point of this dance is to do somersaults in this position while at the same time moving forward. It makes you look like a rolling boulder."_

" _For the Jotnar, maybe." Sif laughed. "You look like you're about to use the loo."_

" _Maybe I am, you don't know." Thor put his hands on his hips without unbending his legs, an affronted pout on his lips. Loki giggled quietly._

 _Sif chuckled. Well, Thor always insisted on her participating when he was being silly with Loki. Thor claimed Loki was too serious and shy, so scenes like these were common place._

 _Sif spread her legs like Thor was demonstrating. "Like this?"_

" _And the arms." Loki chimed in, but when she turned to him, he looked down again. Sif pursed her lips, and tried to think of something silly to add, to help Loki relax. Nothing came to mind. Maybe she should read one of those books on child-rearing Thor studied all the time._

 _Wait, she considered drunks silly. What would Sif do in this situation if she was drunk? Oh, perfect._

 _Sif lifted her arms and grinned at Thor. "You know what this reminds me off?"_

" _What?"_

" _Guess." She said and flexed her muscles. "HRAAAAAGH!" She growled and marched forward without unbending her legs. "HRAAAAUUUUWW!"_

 _Thor laughed. "Those crab creatures!" He started waddling around as well, making horrible renditions of the creatures' howls. Sif at least was trying to be realistic. But Loki was laughing merrily, covering his little mouth with his little hands._

" _I'm gonna get me a little Prince." Thor mock-growled and started moving towards his brother. Loki got into position, mirroring him. He even started making horrible renditions of the creatures' howls as well, imitating his brother. They ended up colliding into each other, and Thor grabbed Loki and tossed him into the air. Sif caught him, and he squirmed against her, laughing. Then he scrambled out of her arms and ran back to Thor._

" _Again, again!" He demanded, and Thor of course obliged, tossing him high up for Sif to catch._

 _Sif had never heard Loki, any Loki, shriek with laughter._

.~.

With time, Thor didn't even need to invite her to join in.

.~.

"What is on your face?"

"Face paint!" Loki said, painting one more orange strip on Thor's face.

Thor grinned at her. "I am a sky tiger!" He declared.

"Sky tiger." Sif repeated slowly.

"Exactly. I have a cloud to prove it." He pointed to his right cheek, and there indeed was a pure white cloud painted right in the middle. There was even what Sif assumed was a lightning bolt coming out of it. Right. Be silly. Fine by her.

"So I see." Sif remarked and grabbed one of the spare paintbrushes. She dipped it in some green paint and dabbed some on the tip of her own nose. "And I am a warrior frog. Ribbit." She grinned.

Loki laughed. "No, you're not! One spot is not enough."

"Very well." She plopped down onto Thor's knee. "Paint my face as well, I will not be bested. And I expect to be a grand warrior frog by the time you're finished."

"Okay!" Loki grabbed the green paint and took the brush from Sif's hand. "Can you paint me next?"

"What do you want to be?" Thor asked with an encouraging smile.

Loki looked down, staring as he swished the brush in the green paint. "Can I be a flower?"

Mothers were encouraging towards their children, no matter their silly ideas. So Sif replied. "You will be the fiercest flowers in all the Realms."

Loki grinned at her and lifted the brush. "Hold still, please." He said, attempting to sound authoritative despite his tiny voice.

Thor bounced Sif on his knee just as Loki was putting the brush to her cheek. In retaliation, Sif wanted to pour some pink paint onto his head, but Loki might take it the wrong way. He still didn't quite grasp the concept of friendly ribbing and teasing. So instead, she stuck her tongue at him.

.~.

And knowing Thor, he will continue insisting on the silliness in the future.

.~.

Sif pursed her lips to make sure her smile didn't show. She was sitting in her parlor, reading through some new scrolls of battle techniques she's gotten from Alfheim. Thor and Loki were somewhere behind her, doing a particularly bad job of sneaking up on her. They kept giggling and shushing each other, and she could hear the rustle of their trousers as they crawled towards her.

Sif was certain Thor was making that much noise on purpose. She tended to attack first when startled, so he always made sure she wouldn't be during any of the shenanigans they enacted.

Sif learned what they were planning within two minutes. She heard them 'sneak' up right behind her chair, then they both jumped to their feet.

"Get her!" Loki commanded, and Thor grabbed her by her waist and hoisted her up in the air. Before Sif could do more than yelp, Thor tossed her onto the sofa, and then they both were literally on her.

"Tickle attack!" Loki and Thor yelled in unison, and Thor dug his thick fingers beneath her armpits. Sif had no choice but to laugh, squirming beneath Thor's merciless fingers. The bastard knew all of her weak spots. Loki tickling her feet was not helping either.

"Tickle her behind her ears!" Thor commanded, and Loki scrambled onto her chest to do exactly that.

Sif used the opportunity and grabbed Loki, crushing him to her chest. Then she proceeded to blow raspberries against his cheek. Loki laughed, his little face flushed from merriment.

"Great idea, Sif! Change the victim!" Thor hollered and started tickling Loki. It made him squirm and twist like an eel, laughing all the louder.

"Thor, no!" He yelled, flailing his legs. "No, I'll pee!"

"Can't have that, can we?" Thor moved back, guffawing. "Had enough, you two?"

Sif lifted her head to whisper in Loki's ear. "Wanna tag-team on Thor?"

Loki looked at her, eagerness bright like stars in his eyes. "Can we?" He whispered back. Thor continued grinning, pretending he hadn't heard them.

"It's only fair." Sif shrugged and shifted them into a sitting position. "On three."

"THREE!" Loki hollered and threw himself at Thor. Sif followed suit, and Thor toppled backwards, straight off the sofa. Being on the floor didn't deter them any, and together they tickled Thor until he begged for mercy.

Then they all went to pee.

.~.

Truth be told, Sif didn't mind one bit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN: And done. ^_^  
The next chapter will be up on the 10th. Whoo, I can barely believe I'm sticking to the Post-On-Sundays-Schedule. Proud of myself, truth be told. XD This is a first for me.


	19. What About Family Outings?

**What About Family Outings?**

IMPORTANT:

Many years ago I read something like a comic-Loki timeline (or I dreamed I read it, because I can't find it now). According to it, in one of the early comics Thor rescued Loki from drowning in a river. Since I read (or dreamed) that, it's been my firm headcanon that water is Loki's only weakness. That it zaps him off his powers or something like that, rendering him helpless.

It stands to reason that Loki is afraid of water in this headcanon.

.

.

.

.

It had been Thor's idea, and Sif wasn't that certain it was a good one. But then again, Thor tended to know better when it came to Loki. So Sif opted to trust his judgment once again.

They arrived by Bifrost about an hour after morning meal. The servants had already set everything up for them. A tent, a large blanket on the ground, a massive umbrella. Everything they would need. Sif was certain there was even a basket of food for when they got hungry.

As she was looking around, Sif felt Loki grip her hand tightly, no doubt from nerves. Thor didn't seem to notice Loki's anxiety, though. He plopped their bag onto the sandy ground and inhaled deeply. "Ah! Do you smell that fresh air?"

"Hard not to." Sif bent down and checked that Loki's cooling wristband hadn't slipped off during their trip. It was very sunny here, she didn't want him to over-heat. This outing would be stressful enough for him already. Speaking of Loki, he took one look at the large lake and pressed his back against her legs. Sif huffed and stroked his hair. She knew it was a bad idea to bring Loki here.

For some odd reason, Loki was afraid of water, had been even before. From what Sif remembered, each time Loki had ended up in a lake or a river (never by his own accord), he'd panic and sink like a boulder. Each time they'd have to rescue him before he drowned, and Loki would be subdued for the next few days. No one had known why, though Thor claimed it might have been connected with Loki being the God of Fire. No Fire liked Water, after all. That was apparently true even when the Fire came from Ice, she mused.

Sif kept petting Loki's hair, trying to soothe him. This time around, Loki was also afraid of large bodies of water. And just as before, no one knew why. This time, however, Thor was adamant to break Loki of his fear. His solution? A trip to a beach. They rented one of the private beaches on Vanaheim just for that.

"Isn't the sand warm?" Thor continued gushing. "And there's so much of it. Plenty of place to frolic." He turned around and gestured towards the lake. "And look how clear the water is! You can see all the way to the bottom! Come see!"

Loki turned around and wrapped his arms around Sif's thighs, face pressed against her belly.

Sif put her hands on his shoulders and sent Thor a displeased glare. She mouthed 'baby steps' at him, a phrase Thor had been repeating to her since he'd came up with this bright idea.

Thor winced sheepishly. "I apologize. I got a bit carried away." He walked over and knelt down by them. "I apologize if I spooked you." He said, his voice a soothing murmur. He put his hand on Loki's little head, petting in slow strokes. "Do you remember when we talked about how important it is that you learn to swim?"

Loki turned his head slightly so that he could peek at Thor with one eye. He nodded.

"This is a start to that." Thor gestured at the lake. "But fret not. No one will force you to enter the water if you don't wish to. Only when you feel ready. All right? Just like we talked about at the palace."

"Yes, Thor." Loki murmured, one cheek still pressed against Sif's belly.

Sif cupped his little face and tugged it upwards to get Loki to look at her. He did, tilting his head backwards. His chin dug into Sif's belly just below her ribs, but she ignored it.

"Let's start with changing clothes." She proposed. "We are not dressed for the beach." Leathers and armors were hardly appropriate.

"Yes, Sif." Loki replied, but he didn't release his hold on her. So Sif just bent down and hefted Loki into her arms. She carried him into the awaiting tent, and Thor followed after them with their bag.

Once they'd all changed into their swimwear, they had to put on some sun-protection cream. And while Sif and Thor could take care of themselves on their own, Loki needed some help.

There was something infinitely amusing in watching Thor spread the thick substance over Loki's face. Thor's large fingers made Loki's head seem even smaller, as if one good squeeze from Thor's hand would be enough to crack his skull open like an egg. Yet his thick fingers were gentle, not once applying too much pressure. Loki's skin wasn't even reddened, Thor was that careful in smearing the substance on it.

"There, all done." He announced with a smile.

Loki touched his cheek and grimaced. "I'm all oily."

"If you roll around in the sand, you'll be covered all over. Like a Muspelheim Desert Worm." Sif joked, and Loki grinned at her. He lifted his hands and curled his fingers like claws.

"Rawr!"

Sif laughed and tousled his hair. She turned to Thor and nudged his shoulder. "You missed a spot."

"Where?"

She dipped one finger in the cream and dabbed it on Thor's nose. "Here."

He grinned. "Why thank you, my Wife. But I think I've missed another spot as well."

"Where could it be, I wonder?"

Thor smeared cream over both his hands and pinched her cheeks. "There, that covers it."

Sif laughed.

Thor caught the ball from Sif and tossed to Loki. He threw it a little too hard and it sailed over his head. As it hit the sand behind him, the ball separated into three smaller ones, each one skittering in a different direction. Loki raced after them, laughing as he chased each one down. He rolled them back into one ball, then threw it to Sif. She caught it with one foot and tossed it upwards. She bounced it on her head a few times, much to Loki's amusement, then headbutted it towards Thor.

Sif and Thor stood by the water, staring at the gentle waves. Loki was between them, holding on tightly to their hands.

"So, Loki." Thor tried to keep his voice light and cheerful. "Ready to get your feet wet?"

Loki didn't answer, but that was normal for him. He tended to be reticent when nervous or stressed. Silence from Loki was a clear give away that something was bothering him.

"Just your feet." Sif added, keeping her voice low. "Nothing scary about wet feet, right?"

Loki glanced up at her briefly, still silent. A moment passed, then he took a deep breath and walked forward, into the water. He didn't release Thor's and Sif's hands, and they allowed him to pull them along, going in with him. Loki stopped when the water reached up to his ankles, shoulders tense.

Thor crouched down and smiled at Loki. "See? Nothing scary, right?"

"Yes, Thor." Loki murmured, staring at his toes beneath the water. He wiggled them in the wet sand.

"Why don't we walk a little bit?" Sif offered. "Just up and down the shore."

"Great idea, Sif." Thor stood up and gave Loki's hand a gentle tug. "How about it? We don't have to go in any deeper if you don't want to."

"Okay." Loki agreed, dragging one heel through the sand.

For the next half hour they did just that. They strolled through the shallow waves at a leisured pace, talking about anything that came to mind. Loki's friends, his pets, his studies. Topics that would help Loki relax and focus on something else rather than the water. When they reached the stone outcrop at the end of the beach, then simply turned around and walked back. Loki relaxed as they talked, and at one point, he even let go of their hands. He didn't move away, and stayed between them, not running around like he usually did. Baby steps, Sif reminded herself. Don't be discouraged or do anything to discourage Loki. That was the key.

When they reached the place their tent was in, Thor crouched down with a smile. "Loki? Do you know what wet sand is good for?"

Loki shook his head slowly.

"Building sand castles." Thor whispered and a smile spread across Loki's face. Thor grinned back. "Lets go get the buckets and spades!"

Loki carefully planted their little makeshift flag on top of their sandcastle. The highest tower was so tall that he had to sit on Thor's shoulders to reach it.

Thor let out a loud noise as if he was blowing a trumpet, then planted his fists proudly on his hips. "And finished! Behold, the grand palace LST!"

"LST?" Sif raised one eyebrow at the name.

"Loki-Sif-Thor." Thor explained, matter-of-fact. Then he continued, in the tone he used for official declarations to the court. "The grandest sandcastle in all the Realms!"

"We have to ask Noble Heimdall to confirm that!" Loki admonished him, but Thor just laughed.

"It is indeed grand." Sif praised. They'd all worked on it for so long, nothing else but grand was acceptable. She scratched her chin thoughtfully. "You know, this looks like a palace of the Ruler of the Land. And Rulers should have something to rule over."

"Excellent point!" Thor clapped his hands and grinned up at his brother. "What do you think, Loki? Shall we build smaller castles for our grand palace to rule over?"

Loki bounced on Thor's shoulders at the idea. "Yes!"

"Then I propose a contest!" Thor set Loki down onto the sand. "Who can build the better castle? King or Queen?"

"You're on." Sif smirked. "The loser has to attend the meeting with the Library Overseer."

"The most boring meeting of them all. High stakes indeed." Thor tapped his chin, then raised a fist to the sky. "I accept!" They shook on it, each one trying (and failing) to hide the fact they were laughing.

Loki tugged on their hands. "What about the Prince? I can make a castle, too." He waved one hand and a smaller castle with three towers rose from the sand. "Tada!"

"Excellent work, Loki!" Thor praised. He knelt down for a better look, making thoughtful sounds as he craned his neck side to side. "Your attention to detail is improving."

Loki preened.

Sif ruffled his hair. "After Thor and I finish our castles, you can decorate them with your magic however you want." She offered, and Loki grinned.

"Okay. Can I help you build your castles? I can help you both, so it's fair."

"Of course." Thor patted the top of Loki's head, affection clear in his voice. "A little helping hand makes everything better. More wet sand, please." He boomed, holding two buckets out to him.

"Yes, Thor!" Loki boomed (or tried to) back, and took the buckets. He ran up to the lake without hesitation and knelt down in the water to fill them.

Thor and Sif shared a smile. Baby steps.

Their next try with the lake went smoother. By then, Loki wasn't afraid to enter the water, at least up to his ankles. They took another stroll through the waves, talking about this and that. Loki skipped ahead, drawing shapes in the wet sand from times to time or trying to leap over the crashing waves.

He was relaxed and smiling. Good.

"My brother." Thor called with an encouraging smile. "Why don't we try going in a little farther?"

Loki blinked and turned his head, staring at the wide expanse of the lake. His shoulders tensed.

Sif stepped behind him and put her hand on the back of his neck. "Only as far as you're comfortable with. You can always say no, remember?"

Loki nodded and took a step forward, deeper into the water. His hand shot to the side and grabbed Thor's, squeezing tight.

Thor patted his little fingers with a small smile. "Let's try. All right, Loki?"

He nodded, brows creased with reluctance. He nonetheless stepped forward, Thor matching each of his steps with one of his.

They didn't get far. Loki stopped when he was about to mid-calf level. He dropped his head and stared at the water around his legs. He looked as if the water was some kind of mystery he couldn't sort out.

Sif had to laugh. "You look grumpy as a cat, Loki." She teased, ruffling his hair.

"A cat?"

"They don't like water, either." Thor added with a small smile. "They also like climbing up high, which you also enjoy."

Sif chuckled. That was true. Just last week she'd returned from Nifelheim to be greeted by the sight of Loki balancing on Heimdall's shoulders, using his helmet horns as handles. According to Heimdall, Loki had climbed him like a tree. By himself, no shifting or magic involved.

Loki smiled up at them, and gave a playful hiss. He bounced once on his toes and kicked out with one leg.

A sheet of ice spread out from his foot, forming a floe. All three of them jumped in surprise.

"Loki, did you-" Sif didn't get to finish her question, because the ice melted away within seconds.

Thor huffed. "Right." He looked over his shoulder at Sif. "The manager said the lake is enchanted. Any ice that forms melts momentarily."

"That's useful, but how did the ice form in the first place?" She cocked her head at Loki. "Did you do that?"

"I think so." Loki nodded with a shrug. He kicked out with a leg again, and once more ice spread out from his foot. He grinned. "Hey! I did!" He let go of Thor's hand and kicked out again, this time trying to make the newest floe grow even bigger before it melted.

Thor chuckled. "Helblindi showed him how to do that the last time I'd taken him for a visit." He explained. "He said after a time the ice would come naturally."

Sif put her hands on her hips. "It would've been good to know beforehand." She pointed out.

Thor scratched his chin sheepishly. "It slipped my mind."

Sif tapped a fist against his chest. "Your memory should shape up, then." She said with a smirk, then looked back to Loki. He was still freezing the waves, no signs of growing bored.

In fact, it quickly morphed into a game. Loki would kick at the waves, freezing them. Then he'd jump onto the ice, giggling as it melted and he plopped back into the water. Then he'd repeat the process over and over, to his never-ending merriment. He didn't seem afraid of the water at all, even when he stumbled and fell to his knees.

"My turn!" With a laugh, it was Thor who jumped onto the next floe Loki formed. He proved to be too big for it, and it toppled over. Thor landed on his butt and laughed uproariously.

"Wait, I'll make a bigger one for you!" Loki called and stomped at the water. Ice shot up, forming a thick layer.

Thor quickly jumped on it, and it managed to hold him. For two seconds. Then it broke apart and Thor landed back in the water. He laughed. "Good show, Loki!"

"Wanna go again?" Loki offered, and Thor nodded.

"Of course!" He grabbed Loki and rubbed his knuckles against his hair. Loki wiggled free with a laugh, then looked to Sif.

"Come join us!"

"No, I think I'll sit this one out." Sif shook her head with a smile. Truth was, Loki's Jotunn side wasn't something she could interact easily with yet. She needed a bit to get used to this first.

"That is fine, Sif." Thor waved at her, then elbowed Loki gently in the side. "We'll just have to play hard enough for _all_ three of us."

"Okay!" Loki grinned back and kicked up another block of ice. They both jumped on it this time.

"I think that's enough of this game." Thor wheezed, breathless from laughter. They'd been playing the floe-game for some time, splashing and jumping onto Loki's ice. Even Sif had jumped onto a few times.

Thor stayed where he'd landed in the water, leaning back on his hands. "I can barely feel my feet. Your ice is very cold, Loki." He praised, and Loki giggled.

Sif grasped Thor's arm and hauled him to his feet. "Who's hungry?" She asked.

"I am!" Loki threw both arms into the air and raced out of the water. There was a picnic basket filled to the brim in the tent, and that's exactly where Loki headed.

"After you, my Queen." Thor gestured grandly. "I'll be along shortly."

Sif narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Are your feet really numb?"

"His ice _is_ cold. I thought I'd thaw them out a bit in this lovely warm water."

Sif crossed her arms across her chest. "You know Loki is going to eat all the blue sauce first. If we dawdle, there won't be any for us."

Thor blinked, then shrugged. "The warm sand will thaw me out just as well. Loki, wait for us!"

They decided that the best spot to eat the food in was not in the tent. The blanket was better, like a proper picnic. So they settled beneath the large umbrella and spread the food out between them. Meats, salads, dumplings and a variety of other dishes. All enchanted to stay fresh, of course.

Thor lifted the last wrapped plate from the basket. "Oh ho, and what is this?" He undid the wrapping and inhaled. "Smells yummy."

"I made that!" Loki bounced on his knees, pointing at the plate.

"You _did_?" Thor opened his eyes wide to Loki's delight. "By _yourself_?"

"With Runa!" Loki laughed. He crawled over and into Thor's lap. "They're strawberry honey cakes."

"That sounds delicious." Thor grinned. "In fact, it sounds so delicious, that I will eat _all of them_!"

"No!" Loki protested and covered the plate with both hands. "You must share with Sif!" She raised an eyebrow, mouth full of roasted meat.

"I must?"

"You must!" Loki nodded, a stubborn look on his face.

"If I must." Thor pretended to sigh, then extended the plate towards her. "Sif. Have a cake. Apparently, I must share."

Sif swallowed and set her meat aside. "I will have two."

"Greedy." Thor muttered at her, trying to push down his teasing smile.

Sif smirked back. "I will have three, then." She selected selected three with large strawberries on top.

"Aw."

"Don't worry, Thor." Loki patted his shoulder. "I can make you more."

"Ah, my precious brother." Thor set the plate down and wrapped him up in a tight hug. "I will welcome any deliciousness you make."

Loki giggled and snuggled close. Sif surreptitiously placed one of the cakes she took on Loki's plate, then grabbed her meat. It tasted best when still warm.

Thor leaned back and patted his stomach. "Aaaaah! Nothing better than a good meal."

"No arguments here." Sif agreed, licking her fingers.

"How about you, Loki?" Thor asked, nudging his knee with his own.

Loki smiled. "I'm full." He said simply, eyes half-lidded. He rubbed his face with a loose fist, then looked back to the lake. "More water?"

Thor and Sif shared a look. Then Thor lay down on their blanket and folded his hands under his head. "I believe a nap is in order."

"Quite right." Sif lay down on her side and snuggled close against him. She put her head on his shoulder and relaxed. "A nap is a perfect idea."

"I'm too big for naps." Loki protested, though without much vehemence.

Thor shrugged. "Technically, so are Sif and I. Yet here we lie."

"We did a lot today." Sif chimed in. "Built sandcastles, played in the water, chased after balls. I think we earned a bit of rest."

Loki stared at them for a moment, then crawled closer. "Okay." He plopped across Thor's middle and clambered up onto his front.

Thor grunted. "Careful, Loki. Full belly here."

"Sorry, Thor."

"That's okay." He smiled and patted Loki's side. "You comfy?"

Loki settled down, essentially using him as a pillow. "Yes."

Thor put one hand on Loki's little back, and wrapped the other around Sif's. He set his hand on her hip, and Sif draped one leg over his thighs. "Pleasant dreams." He murmured, pressing a kiss to Loki's brow.

"Pleasant dreams, Thor." Loki answered, eyes already closed.

Sif lifted up so she could press a kiss to Thor's jaw. He turned his head to her and rested their foreheads against each other. Sif rubbed the tips of their noses together, and Thor giggled. Then they settled down as well. A nap _was_ a good idea, after all.

Sif woke up slowly, stretching with a pleased hum. She nuzzled at the skin on Thor's shoulder and threw an arm across his chest, snuggling closer. Just five minutes longer, and then she'd-

Hadn't Loki been sleeping on Thor's chest?

She opened her eyes, and yup. No Loki. No Loki anywhere on the blanket, in fact, so he hadn't just slipped off. She sat up and spotted him straight away, standing in plain sight.

She shook Thor by the shoulder. "Thor. Thor, wake up."

He lifted his head, blinking slowly. "What is it?" He murmured, smacking his lips.

Sif jabbed him in the kidney and he sat up with a yelp, fully awake. Before he could say anything, she pointed towards the water. Thor turned to look, and a small smile formed on his lips.

While they'd been sleeping, Loki had ventured into the water again. This time he'd gone in up to his knees. He was standing still now, staring off into the horizon. Sif and Thor climbed to their feet and went to join him.

"Loki?" Thor's voice was soft so it wouldn't startle him. Loki didn't acknowledge him, didn't even twitch. He just stood there, staring out at the lake. As if he hadn't even heard Thor.

So Thor walked into the water and touched Loki's shoulder.

This time, Loki's reaction was instantaneous. He whirled around with a yelp and literally leapt into Thor's arms. Thor hadn't been expecting that, and he grunted as he lost his footing. He ended up toppling backwards onto his behind, with Loki clinging to his neck.

He chuckled. "I didn't mean to startle you, Loki." He rubbed Loki's little back in soothing circles. "Did you get lost in thought?"

Loki's only answer was a shrug. He slid off of Thor's lap and stepped back into the water. He didn't say or do anything, just stood there.

"Loki?" Thor shifted closer. "Do you want to go farther in?"

Loki remained silent. He crossed his arms across his chest and pursed his lips. He didn't run back to the shore, though, and continued staring out at the water.

Thor leaned forward with an encouraging smile. "How about this? I will go a bit farther in, and I'll wait for you to join me." He put a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Will we try that?"

Loki stood unmoving in the water, back and shoulders tense. Neither Sif nor Thor rushed him, giving him the time to think it over. Finally, Loki gave a clipped nod.

Thor smiled. "That's very brave of you, Loki." He rubbed his back. "I'll go now, all right?"

"Yes, Thor." Loki nodded again.

Thor stood up and went farther into the water. He stopped when it reached his mid-thigh. It would be at chest height for Loki, which was far enough for the first day. Thor knelt down, so that the water was up to his shoulders. "Whenever you're ready, Loki!" he called.

Loki stared at him, brows creased in anxiety. He took a shuffling step forward, then stopped. He stood still for a moment more, his mouth twisting up in nerves. Then he turned around and held out his hand towards Sif.

She stepped into the water and grasped it. "I am here." She squeezed the little fingers to offer comfort. "Do you want to return to the shore?"

Loki shook his head and looked resolutely towards Thor. He didn't move forward, though. Just stared.

"Do you want Sif to carry you?" Thor offered, and Loki once again shook his head.

Don't push him or force him, Sif reminded herself. That would be counter-productive. So she just stood silently by Loki's side, his little hand in hers.

Eventually, Loki stared moving forward. He slowly inched farther into the water. Past his knees, up to his thighs, his pelvis, his middle. It was slow going, which was to be expected. He hesitated each time the water reached higher, and his grip on Sif's hand tightened. He never stopped for long, and resolutely kept going towards his brother.

Once Loki was close enough, Thor reached out and grasped his arms. "You've made it, Loki." He praised and pulled him up to his chest. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor's neck and pressed close, hiding his face against his shoulder. Thor rubbed his back soothingly. "You've made it, Loki. I'm very proud of you."

Loki didn't answer, still clinging to Thor's front. He was shaking, Sif noticed with a frown.

She shared a worried look with Thor, and gave a slow shake of her head. This might be too much for a first day.

Thor sighed, then nudged Loki's cheek with the tip of his nose. "Loki, my brother." His voice was a soothing murmur, but Loki didn't look at him. "Do you want to go back to the shore?"

Loki gave a jerky nod.

"All right. You are the boss here." Thor put one hand on Loki's bottom for a more secure hold, then stood up. "We'll do something else now."

Loki sniffled.

"Sif, look! I got another one." Loki lifted the shell he'd found high over his head.

Sif took it and knelt down next to him. "That's an unusual color."

"Look how it spirals." Loki pointed, bouncing on his toes next to her.

Sif nodded. "It does. Thor?"

"Looking." He murmured, leafing through the complementary book the beach manager had left for them. It was a book on the various crustacean living in the lake. He stopped at one page and cocked his head first at the picture than at the shell Sif held. "This is it, I think." He turned the book around so they all could see.

"The Agatean Blumviel Snail." Sif read aloud while Loki marveled at the pictures.

"Wow! Look at its eye."

"Huh." Thor pointed at a part of the text. "It says here that an adult snail can grow to be as long as... well, as my arm."

"From your finger to your elbow?" Loki stared from the shell to Thor's arm.

"Nope." Thor extended the limb to the side, stretching out his fingers. "All the way up to my shoulder." He pointed at the shell. "That must be from a youngling."

"Woooow." Loki stared at the picture with stars in his eyes. "Can I have one?"

"Sorry, Loki." Sif shook her head. "It says here that these snails are very predatory. If we had one it would probably eat all your fish."

"Aw."

"Ask again before your next birthday." Thor said with a laugh. "We'll see then."

"Thank you, Thor!"

Sif nudged Loki's side. "I think I see another one."

"Where?" Loki whipped around, trying to spot it.

Sif pointed. "By those rocks. It's pink."

"I see it!" Loki jumped up and raced over to get it.

Thor floated on his back, threading one arm lazily through the water. "See? Not so scary, right?"

Loki sat astride his middle, legs dangling in the water. "I guess." He mumbled, brows furrowed as he looked warily around the water around them.

"I think it's not so bad as long you're not _in_ the water." Sif commented, walking next to Thor. They were in much deeper than before, she was already up to her neck. And Loki, despite his obvious discomfort, was still calm. He wasn't shaking or panicking, just sitting calmly. Perhaps they should consider some swim boards.

"I don't like this much water, Sif." Loki answered with a grumble.

"You don't mind baths." She pointed out, and he huffed.

"This is more water than in a _bath_." He said with a pout.

Sif chuckled. "My mistake."

Thor laughed and patted Loki's hip. "Loki's a brave boy. He'll get used to this much water, too. You remember why it's important, right Loki?"

"So I don't drown if I fall into a lake or a river." He intoned and looked around the lake again. "I still don't know why I can't just freeze the water if I fall in."

"Not everything freezes, Loki." Thor pointed out patiently. "Like this lake."

"Yes, Thor."

Sif pursed her lips, contemplating Loki. While he was calm, he was much too grumpy for her taste. So she tapped his foot to get his attention. "Hey, Loki."

He turned to look at her. "Yes?"

She smiled and dove beneath the water. She swum under Thor and surfaced on his other side, trying to make as little sound as possible. Loki was still staring at where she'd gone under, so she simply flicked him on the knee.

Loki whipped around and stared at her. "Sif!"

She grinned again and dove back down. This time she emerged by Thor's feet. She watched as Loki turned his head from side to side every few moments, trying to see where she'd appear this time.

She whistled. Loki twisted around and grinned. "There you are!"

She laughed and dove again. As she was passing underneath Thor, she tickled Loki on both feet, just to confuse him further. She emerged just by Thor's head, with only her eyes above the water line.

Thor spotted her first. "Oh, no! There's some kind of black-seaweed creature by my head. Loki, save me!"

Loki giggled. "Thor, that's Sif!"

"Can't be." He shook his head. "I know Sif, and Sif has more on her head than just eyes and hair."

Sif narrowed said eyes and swam closer to Thor's head. She sidled up close, then nibbled on the shell of his ear. She also reached down with both hands and gave Thor's buttocks a firm squeeze.

Thor chuckled. "Oh yeah, that's Sif, all right. I'd recognize that-" He glanced at Loki. "nibble anywhere."

"See? I told you." Loki stuck his tongue out at him, and Thor tickled his belly.

Sif ducked under the water again and this time nibbled on Loki's ankle. She could hear his shriek of laughter even before she resurfaced.

"Thor, Sif's eating me now!"

"Sif is a wily one. EEE! Hey, I'm ticklish there!"

Sif just laughed.

Loki lay cradled in Thor's arms, out like a light. Sif doubted even the trip by the Bifrost would wake him.

"Did you get everything?" Thor asked, eyeing the bag she held.

"I think so. Clothes, towels, toys and books. I don't think we brought anything more."

Thor shrugged. "I'm sure the beach manager will send back anything we forget. Is he organizing the clean up or Sture?" Sture was their main castellan.

Sif shrugged. "Sture organized it, so maybe he is. You'll have to ask." She yawned and stretched. Today had been a busy day for all of them. She looked up to the sky. "Heimdall? We're ready."

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN: And done. ^_^ My mom used to take my sister and me to a beach like that. It was shallow for a long way, lost of place to run around.

The next chapter will be up on the 17th, still according to schedule. ^_^


	20. What About Relatives?

AN: Here we have it, folks. The much requested chapter with Frigga and Odin. I'm a little unsure how it came out, but I hope you all like it. ^_^

 **What About Relatives?**

Sif gave Thor a side-long look and snorted. He was still standing as ramrod straight as before. "Thor, are you at least remembering to breathe?"

Thor's shoulders sagged slightly. "Sorry. I'm just nervous."

"They're just coming for a visit. You know the laws. They can't interfere with your rulings and decisions in any way or form." Sif reminded him and looked back towards the Observatory.

"I know that. However their opinion alone matters greatly to me. And not just their opinion on my rulings." Thor glanced down between them pointedly. Loki blinked back at him, little brows furrowed slightly, so Thor gave him a reassuring grin and ruffled his hair. Then he immediately started fussing with the black strands, smoothing them back down and making sure his circlet was laying straight.

Sif checked her own crown, then stood straight again, hands placed serenely one her middle. Which made her feel ridiculous, so she dropped them to her sides. "It'll be fine. They'll come, we'll spend the day with them, and then they'll leave." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "They left him here for us to raise. They have no right to object to how we do so."

"I know that as well." Thor took a deep breath and released it in a loud sigh. "I know."

Sif felt a little hand tugging on one of her fingers, and she looked down at Loki. "What is it?"

"Are you talking about me?

"Yes." She replied before Thor could deny it. Thor sent her a disapproving glare, so she amended. "Among other things."

"We often discuss many topics, you included." Thor patted Loki on the back. "No need to fret."

Loki gave him a doubtful look. "You're fretting now."

Sif snorted. "He does have a point."

"I am allowed to have emotions." Thor grumbled at them both, then he sighed. "I am just nervous about Mother and Father's visit. I am perhaps being silly about it."

'You are.' Sif wanted to tease him, but refrained. Loki didn't yet understand teasing, and tended to see it as an unpleasantness.

The Bifrost activated with a powerful thrum and Thor straightened his back.. "Here we go."

Sif squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. She didn't notice Loki glancing up at her and mirroring her stance. She tried setting her hands on her middle again, but that still felt ridiculous, as if she was trying to hold her guts in. So she just folded them behind her back, at parade rest.

Ah, that felt much more natural.

The Bifrost deactivated, and within a few minutes, Odin and Frigga stepped out of the Observatory. Thor's face split into a wide grin, and he walked forward to meet them. "Mother! Father! Welcome!" He greeted them both with a hug and led them to where Sif and Loki were standing.

"Father-in-Law. Mother-in-Law." Sif greeted them with a slightly crooked curtsy (she'd practiced, but just couldn't get those right).

"No need for such formalities, Sif." Odin inclined his head. "You look well."

"Thank you." Sif replied with a tight smile.

Frigga stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek, as custom dictated. "Greetings, Sif."

"Greetings, Frigga. How is your retirement?"

"Oh, very relaxing thus far." Frigga smiled and turned to the last member of their family. "Hello, Loki." She smiled sweetly.

Loki's lips curled into a smile that looked a tad forced. "Hello, Mother." he said politely.

"Oh, I have missed you." Frigga knelt down and pulled him into a tight embrace. Except, Loki didn't really return it. After a short moment, he lifted both hands and placed them on Frigga's sides. His eyes darted to Thor, and his little back remained formally stiff.

Sif frowned. Whenever Thor hugged him, Loki plastered himself to his chest like a space barnacle. Most times, he climbed Thor like a tree, either to get a kiss or to initiate a tickle fight. This... this didn't look at all like a normal Loki hug.

Frigga didn't seem to notice, though. She kissed Loki's forehead and drew back with a smile. "You've grown."

"Thank you, Mother." Loki answered, and his tone was the practiced polite one he used on delegations.

This was definitely odd behavior, Sif decided. She touched the back of Loki's head with the tips of her fingers. He took a step back towards her, pressing one shoulder against her thigh. Sif shared a confused look with Thor. It was obvious he was just as surprised at Loki's behavior as she was, and just as clueless about it. But questioning Loki now would be rude to their guests, so Thor clapped his hands loudly to get their attention.

"Mother, Father. We've had a private feast prepared, and afterward I thought we could take a walk across the grounds."

"That sounds lovely." Frigga smiled and rested her hands on her middle. She looked entirely comfortable doing that, Sif noticed with a small scowl.

.*~*.

The Feast was indeed a simple affair. Only them and a couple of servants. The dishes were all of Frigga's and Odin's favorites, to better accommodate their guests. The conversation and discussions were smooth and informal. They all referred to each other by their given names, and no one pointed out if proper manners were not strictly adhered to. It was quite pleasant, and Sif allowed herself to relax. Queens could be less formal too, she reminded herself. Lady Frigga was the perfect example of that. She was laughing and joking as freely as Thor was. Even Odin was partaking in the merriment, though to a lesser extent. So Sif relaxed her shoulders and tried to follow suit.

Which might be one of the reasons she hadn't noticed it in time to stop Loki.

Loki decided to try some of the dishes prepared for Frigga and Odin. They were a novelty for him, as some of the dishes weren't seen often on their table. Neither Sif nor Thor liked them, so the cooks didn't bother making them. Another reason why the dishes weren't often seen on the Royal table was the amount of heating spices they contained.

They should have remembered that before Loki took a bite of one such dish. Thankfully, the moment he felt the heating spices on his tongue, Loki spit the morsel back onto his plate.

"Spicy." He muttered in lieu of an apology. One of the specialists they'd consulted about Loki's diet had advised them to always keep milk or other dairy food stuffs on hand. Apparently, milk alleviated the burn caused by the spices and helped minimize Loki's cramps if he did ingest them.

Since they'd learned this, there had always been a glass of milk present on the table, even if there was no true need. The milk never went to waste, as after the meal either Thor or Sif had Loki drink it.

Sif grabbed the glass now and placed it into Loki's waiting hand. "You know what to do." She said as she slid the plate away from him. One of the servants removed it and left a clean bowl in its wake. Loki obediently took a mouthful of milk and started swishing it around his mouth. He spit it out into the bowl, then took another mouthful, wagging his tongue this time for a better effect.

"Don't forget to gurgle." Thor reminded him and that's exactly what Loki did with his third mouthful.

Odin and Frigga stared at the proceedings in bemusement.

"Whatever is the reason for this?" Frigga asked as a servant refilled Loki's milk.

Thor was quick to explain. "Loki cannot digest heating spices. We usually heed his diet restrictions, but milk helps if some slip through despite our vigilance. Loki, drink the rest."

Loki obeyed and set the glass down. "Better." He said with a small smile. A servant replaced the bowl with a clean plate and bowed out of the room, probably to the kitchens to empty the bowl.

Sif grabbed a dish with Loki's favorite honey cakes and set them by his new plate. Loki obeyed the unvoiced command and took one. Honey tended to soothe both Loki's stomach and mood. He still seemed off.

Frigga's elegant brows drew together as she watched. Odin nodded. "I remember now. I see you've decided to coddle the condition instead of building a tolerance."

Thor frowned at his father. "I don't see the need to torture Loki with spices when some milk and a couple of restrictions work just as well."

"And what of visits to other Realms?" Odin pointed out. "Rejecting a host's food is considered rude in all cultures."

"Actually, everyone is most accommodating once we explain Loki's restrictions." Thor countered with a stubborn look.

Odin raised an eyebrow. "You inform others of this?"

"Of course." Thor replied firmly. "There is no shame in having an allergy."

Sif glanced at Loki. Some time during the exchange, Loki had stopped eating and was now staring from Odin to Thor with a furrowed expression.

It both amused and unsettled Sif, how Loki's entire face scrunched up when he was distressed about something. His brows knitted together, his eyes squinted up, his little nose wrinkled. His thin lips pursed and curled as if they wanted to slip inside his mouth. It was highly amusing. But at the same time it meant that Loki was upset, and Sif didn't enjoy that. It reminded her too much of Loki's first months as a child, and of how he hid and shied away from others. It had been terribly hard on Thor, trying to coax the bright boy Loki was now out of that confused and anxious child.

And besides, Loki _not_ being upset by his allergy was precisely the reason why they were open about it in the first place.

Sif cleared her throat, loudly and pointedly. Both Thor and Odin fell silent and turned to look at her. She forced herself not to clench her jaw and to keep her tone mild. "You have left Loki to be raised by us." She pointed out. "That is precisely what we are doing to the best of our abilities. If you have objections, perhaps it would be best to discuss it when easily influenced ears are _not_ present." There, that wasn't too confrontational, was it? A Queen should know how to diffuse such situations, but she never could quite figure out the right tone for those.

Thankfully, Thor quickly realized the problem once he noticed Loki's still scrunched up face. "Quite right, Sif." He smiled a bit too widely. "Besides, it is such a silly argument. Allergies are perfectly normal. Remember how Balder swells from mistletoe?"

Loki's face lost its furrowed look, and he nodded. "Like a balloon."

"Or a trompkin ball." Sif added.

"No, he wouldn't fit in the goal." Thor pointed out, and Loki giggled. A moment later, he reached for another honey cake.

Sif smiled. There, crisis averted. She glanced at the former King and Queen and resisted the urge to narrow her eyes at them. They were both staring at them as if they were particularly odd court jesters. They shared a look, one Sif couldn't quite decipher, then schooled their faces into neutral expressions.

Frigga smiled gently. "It is good to see Loki with a hearty appetite. Growing boys need their strength."

"Indeed, Mother." Thor was just as eager to change the topic. "Loki has grown nearly a full seven inches since you've left."

"My, that is a lot." Frigga praised, and Loki gave a small smile.

Sif leaned back in her chair and took a bite of her lamb. Hopefully, the rest of the visit will go more smoothly.

.*~*.

Frigga stepped into the private gardens as if she still owned them. She took a deep breath of the fresh air, filled with the sweet scent of blooming flowers. She sighed with a pleased smile. "I've missed this." She said, then turned around with a bright smile. "The garden looks beautiful. It's obvious you've put much work into maintaining it."

Sif knew it was aimed at her, because traditionally, it was the woman's duty to care for the garden. That was why she immensely enjoyed the former Queen's expression when it was Thor who preened at her praise.

"Thank you, Mother." he grinned at her, his chest puffed up with pride. "It was challenging at times, I admit. I wasn't sure the rose bush I brought from Midgard would survive, for example. But it is wonderfully relaxing and so satisfying."

"I helped." Loki chimed in from behind Thor's leg.

"Yes, you did." Thor ruffled his hair with a grin. "Loki is most helpful."

Sif gestured to a blooming Alfheim fruit tree. "He planted that one himself."

"Oh." Frigga looked to her again. "You didn't help?"

"Sif hasn't any skill in gardening." Thor explained and threw a smile at Sif. "Green things hold no allure for Sif, so I took over. It was my pleasure."

Frigga stared at them with a blank expression for a short moment, then seemed to shrug it off. "I'm glad you enjoy it, then." She smiled and walked deeper into the garden. "I can feel the love and care in each bloom and petal."

Thor grinned wider. He stepped up to Frigga's side and offered her his elbow. "Shall I give you the grand tour, Mother?"

"I'd be delighted." She replied with the same gentle smile.

As Thor lead the former Queen around, telling her at length about each plant, Sif and Odin followed after them at a sedate pace. Loki grew bored after several minutes and wandered off to play. Odin stopped to watch him.

"Is he keeping up with his battle training?" He asked. "He wasn't an eager student at that age before."

"He is going very well." Sif assured him, also stopping. "His instructors are all satisfied with his progress."

Odin's eyebrows drew together. "Instructorus/u?"

"Yes. Thor and I decided that honing the skills Loki had been a master of previously should take precedence. Other than the weapons and hand-to-hand combat training, he has battle staff training and, of course, magic schooling." Did she forget anything? Well, horse riding and scholarly classes, but that doesn't really apply to battle training. "Most of those are still just theory and basics, but Loki is very eager and practices daily. All his instructors are satisfied with the rate he's developing his skills."

Odin made a thoughtful sound. "And what is Tyr's opinion on him?"

"Tyr no longer trains the younglings." Sif replied calmly, watching Loki investigate something by the wall. "His methods were too ruthless and biased. He is too set in the old ways to offer much guidance to children Loki's age."

Odin pursed his lips into a tight line. "And Thor agreed with your decision on this matter?"

Sif refused to bow to the disapproval in his voice. Odin was no longer her King. Now, she was his Queen. "Thor decided that Tyr's battle skills and experience as a trainer would serve more when applied to the new guard recruits. The Master Guards are most impressed with the efficiency of his training regimen."

"Ah." Odin didn't elaborate, and Sif pushed down her smirk. She turned to look at Thor, just in time to see him lift Frigga up so that she could pick one of the juicier fruit from the higher branches.

"Would you care for a Bragian fruit?" she offered, looking back to her father-in-law. "Fresh of a tree."

"Not particularly." Odin looked away from Loki and started walking down the path again. He didn't seem at all surprised that Frigga was currently sitting on Thor's shoulder. "Do you have Aqodi nuts?"

Sif looked around the bushes. "There should be a few bushes here or there. You will have to speak with Thor about where exactly."

"I think I shall." Odin marched up to Thor, and Sif had no choice but to follow.

Thor pointed his father in the direction of the Aqodi bushes, then he ordered a servant to bring them some hand-held baskets for what they picked. Sif had made those herself. While embroidery and other yarn and thread crafts was not her forte, other handcrafts were. Her baskets were sturdy and practical, a source of pride just as the garden was for Thor.

Thor continued to lead his parents around the garden, bountiful with fresh fruits, nuts and edible flowers. On the way, they just picked whatever caught their fancy. Odin and Frigga chose a good time for their visit – almost everything was ripe or in bloom.

Loki rejoined them somewhere around the piernini trees. He came running to them with a wide grin, all smudged in dirt he'd obviously been digging in. He was clutching something in his hands, and Sif was instantly suspicious.

"Look, look, look, look, look!" He hollered as he ran.

Frigga smiled and stepped forward. "What have you got there, my dear?"

Loki stopped in front of her, his expression unsure. He held whatever it was closer to his chest, and didn't answer. But when he caught sight of Sif, his face brightened and he skipped around Frigga, cupped hands held high.

"Look, look, look, look!" He bounced on his toes in excitement.

"Lets see it, then." Sif told him, already resigned to it.

Loki obeyed and opened his hands to reveal... a rock. The left side of Sif's face scrunched up in confusion.

"What is it this time?" Thor asked, walking over to them.

"A rock." Sif replied slowly, still staring at the thing. Was she supposed to comment on the spots it was sporting? Was it an odd shape that was amusing to children?

"It's a rock golem!" Loki clarified and oh, that made more sense. "Only it's small so it's a pebble golem."

Thor knelt down, and Loki brought his cupped hands closer to his brother's face. Thor squinted at the creature. "It looks like a rock." He said.

"That's cause it's curled up." Loki leaned over his hands and started cooing. "Come out, little guy. Hello, hello, hello."

The rock blinked up at him and shifted slightly. Sif stepped closer for a better look, and it curled up again.

Loki rubbed a finger against what Sif now knew was the golem's head. "Aw, don't hide. Come out, hello, hello." But the golem refused to move.

Sif crossed her arms. "You should put it back."

"Aw, why?" Came Loki's immediate protest.

"Sif is right, Loki." Thor clasped his shoulder. "It is too frightened."

Loki looked down at the creature with a sad pout. "Do you think so?"

Sif put a hand on his head. "It lives in the garden, yes? You can visit it whenever you like."

"Can I stay with it today?" Loki asked plaintively, rubbing the golem's side with a finger. It blinked at him again.

Sif shared a look with Thor. Loki had a way with creatures and beasts of all kinds. Leave him alone with one for a few hours, and he will befriend it, name it, teach it at least one trick and earn that creature's undying love and affection. They had five of those running around the palace already and three more on the grounds that were simply too big to live inside. How Loki had found a Bilgesnipe willing to be tamed Sif will never know. Thor had had to hire a second gamekeeper, because the one they had couldn't keep up with the needs of the unusual pets. The first gamekeeper's knowledge was limited to horses and hunting dogs.

If Loki was allowed to spend some time with this little pebble golem, it would undoubtedly end up part of the menagerie. Still. Sif was of the opinion that it's a thousand times better that the weird creatures were Loki's pets rather than his children this time around.

Still looking at Thor, she gave a clipped nod, communicating her agreement. Thor smiled at her and nodded as well. So one more, then.

"All right." Sif patted Loki's head again and he beamed up at them both, hugging the golem to his chest. It made a soft humming sound.

"But be sure to return soon." Thor said, giving Loki's shoulder a squeeze. "We are entertaining guests, after all."

Loki glanced at Frigga and Odin, then nodded at Thor. "Yes, Thor."

Thor slid his hand across Loki's scalp and he pressed a kiss to Loki's forehead. "Go on, now."

"Thank you!" Loki grinned and skipped off to where he'd found the creature. Sif wondered if the gamekeeper knew what to feed a pebble golem.

Thor stood up and grinned at his parents. "I apologize for that. Loki retained his love for beasts, and he forgets himself in his eagerness."

"And you, of course, indulge him." Odin remarked.

"I prefer the term 'encourage'." Thor countered. "Besides, I see no reason to deny him. We have both the space and the means to care for the creatures." He gestured at the palace. "It's not like we're going to run out of room." He joked.

"At least not yet." Sif added with a chuckle.

Thor laughed. "True, not yet." He turned to his parents. "Mother, have I shown you the mateyr pigmy trees yet? They are most novel. Fully grown yet they only reach up to my knees."

Oh, Sif liked those. "Their fruit is very juicy. You can pop them between your teeth like a raw eyeball."

"What realm is it from?" Odin asked.

They started walking again, Odin beside Thor, listening as he told him about the more unusual qualities of the pigmy tree. Frigga stayed back slightly, and kept glancing in the direction Loki had run off to. She seemed deep in thought, so Sif refrained from starting a conversation with her. She had a feeling she knew what it was about.

.*~*.

As they were finishing their walk, one of the council members had approached Thor about a sudden issue that had arisen. Thor had excused himself, and Sif guided their guests to a private sitting room to wait for Thor in. However, while Sif sat down by the large windows, Frigga and Odin sat down on the other side of the room. Sif shrugged and picked up one of her embroideries, she kept a few laying around in case she wanted to practice her stitching.

Frigga and Odin were having a quiet debate, heads bent close together. Although their voices were hushed, Sif still couldn't help hearing snippets of their conversation.

"...difficult for me... doesn't remember us... like a stranger..."

"...was the plan... we agreed..."

"...should've... letters..."

"No contact... we had failed... broken... for the best... Thor never gave up... perfect for this... love him dearly..."

"Sif... little affection... hated him..."

"...she tries... protective... stubborn... good fit..."

"...miss him... my baby..."

"...no longer ours... theirs now... we agreed..."

Frigga huffed in resigned disappointment. After a moment, she gave a single nod, though she wouldn't look at her husband.

Sif carefully kept her gaze on the embroidery she was trying not to mangle this time. If she didn't manage to make one line straight she might just give up and start sharpening her sword to relax. She stubbornly did not think about what she'd overheard.

.*~*.

The rest of the visit followed this odd pattern. Of Loki behaving as if his parents were mere guests. He was always perfectly polite, answered each question and complied with most requests. But at the same time he shied away from them, and remained stiff each time Frigga hugged him. Sif had a feeling he was addressing them as Mother and Father only because Thor had told him to beforehand.

It was disconcerting to Sif. Shouldn't children remember their parents? She petted Loki's hair and he turned to her with a smile. She returned it, wondering what this behavior meant. If not Odin and Frigga, who did Loki consider his parents?

Loki climbed into her lap and showed her the trick he'd taught his pebble golem (now named Sker). It rolled across his palms, and Sif made the appropriate impressed ooh.

Did Loki consider himself an orphan now? A child without parents? After all, a brother and a sister-in-law were not the same.

Sif held still as Sker crawled up onto her shoulder, and Loki giggled. Thor came over and sat down next to them; Loki scrambled onto Thor's lap and showed him Sker's trick. Loki didn't once look towards Frigga and Odin, nor did he offer to show them Sker's trick. He did go to them when Thor prompted him to, but he was stiff and unenthusiastic. Needless to say, Sker sensed it and rolled back up into a rock.

Sif would have to discuss this matter with Thor. This was a most troubling conundrum.

.*~*.

By the time the visit came to an end, it was evening. They all rode to the Bifrost on horseback, chatting about this and that. Loki didn't stray far from Sif and didn't seem particularly interested in speaking with his parents. Sker rode with him, tucked safely within a soft leather pouch around Loki's neck. He kept talking softly to it and to Skyrrbarn, his six-legged horse.

When they were half-way to the Bifrost, Loki spoke up. "Thor? Sif?"

"Yes, Loki?"

"May I go and show Sker to Noble Heimdall?"

"We are on our way there." Sif pointed out.

Loki pouted. "But then he'll be busy with sending Mother and Father home, I wanted to show him before."

"Very well, you may go ahead." Thor agreed with a laugh. "Just stay away from the edges."

"Yes, Thor." Loki smiled and sped off towards the Observatory. Sif resisted the urge to whistle, impressed. Skyrrbarn was _fast_ , he was already on the Bifrost bridge.

Thor watched as Loki raced to the Observatory and turned to his parents.

"I apologize for..." He paused, unsure how to describe Loki's behavior. Sif knew that feeling. "I had hoped he would warm up to you. He's not usually like this."

Odin lifted a hand, palm up. "We are strangers to him, Thor. He's had very little contact with us since we've left. It is only natural that he's forgotten us."

Frigga gave a sad smile. "And as much as it pains us, it should remain that way. Loki shouldn't feel torn between two sets of parents."

Sif's brows furrowed. Two sets of parents? Surely they didn't mean Thor and her. True, they were raising him, but as brother and sister-in-law. Loki had not once called them by any parental title. Or given any indication that he thought of them as parental figures. True, his friends called them Queen Loki's Mom and King Loki's Dad, but Loki had never used those titles himself. That was proof, right?

.*~*.

It didn't take them much longer to arrive at the Observatory. Heimdall was standing in his usual spot, back straight and head high as he gazed out at the infinite universe. Loki stood in front of him, lifting Sker as high up as he could. He was essentially thrusting the pebble golem up to Heimdall's face. And judging by the twinkle Sif spotted in his eye, Heimdall was highly amused by Loki's antics.

Once they arrived, though, Loki tucked Sker back into his little pouch, then moved to stand on Heimdall's right.

"Noble Heimdall!" Odin called after they had all dismounted. "We require safe passage to Alfheim."

"It shall be granted." Heimdall answered. He patted Loki's head then moved to the control dais.

Loki glanced at Odin, then scampered over to Thor. He stood between him and Sif, little back stiff with formality.

Odin turned to Thor and clapped him on the shoulder. "Son." He said simply. He turned to Sif and she also received a hearty clap on the arm. "Daughter." The last was Loki, but he did not get a clap. "Loki." Odin hesitated, one hand lifting towards the boy. He changed him mind, though, and folded his hands behind his back. "Study hard." He said instead and stepped back towards Heimdall.

Loki missed the exasperated grimace on Thor's face.

Frigga stepped forward with a warm smile. "It was lovely seeing you all again." She said, looking at each of them in turn. "I'm very happy to see you all have settled into your roles. I am certain Asgard will continue to flourish under your rule." She glanced down at Loki. "Not just Asgard."

"It was a pleasure having you, Mother." Thor told her. He put his hand on Loki's back and gave him a little nudge towards Frigga.

Loki shuffled forward. "It was pleasant seeing you, Mother and Father." He recited in a monotone. It resembled his standard goodbye reserved for foreign dignitaries. "I wish you a safe journey home." He then took a step back and grabbed Sif's hand.

Sif looked down at him, startled at the gesture. There he went again with the odd behavior She looked to Thor and gave a helpless shrug.

Thor sighed, then turned to Frigga. "Mother, perhaps if you were to write more often."

Or at all, Sif thought. They hadn't received a single letter or communication since Frigga and Odin had left. Not even for their birthdays.

Frigga held up her hand with a sad smile. "No, Thor. Your Father is right. One set of parents is enough." She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "It's for the best."

"If you say so." Thor relented with a small bow. "Goodbye, Mother. Father."

"Goodbye, my children." Frigga kissed them each on the cheek, then joined Odin. Heimdall opened the Bifrost and just like that they left. Hadn't even looked back.

They stood in silence, watching as the Bifrost closed. Loki glanced between them, then grabbed onto Thor's hand. "They seem nice." He commented, in a tone one used to comment on the weather.

Thor pursed his lips, then looked down at Loki with a small smile. "They are very nice. Mother especially."

"All right." Loki turned to Sif. "I'm hungry."

Sif checked her time crystal. "We had evening meal an hour ago."

"Sker is hungry too." Loki added. The pebble golem peeked out of his pouch at the mention of his name. "May we have honey cakes?"

"Do pebble golems even eat honey cakes?" Thor mused with a chuckle.

"If Sker doesn't like them, I can eat his too."

"Of course." Sif nodded sagely. "Honey cakes can't go to waste."

"Exactly!" Loki grinned up at them, swinging their hands back and forth.

Sif had to laugh. Thor did as well, then he grabbed Loki and lifted him onto his shoulders. "I'm sure there are some honey cakes left at the palace."

"But you can have only one." Sif added. "Your bedtime is drawing near. You eat too many sweets, and you won't be able to sleep."

"Yes, Sif." Loki swung his feet side to side against Thor's chest. "Can Sker have one too?"

"I don't think golems eat honey cakes." Thor replied, patting Loki's shins. "We better not risk a tummy ache."

"Yes, Thor. Sorry, Sker."

The pebble golem barked. Huh. Sif hadn't know it could do that.

.

.

.

.

AN: And done. We're nearing the end, guys. Only a few parts left to post. ^_^

On Wednesday the 20th there will be an Interlude, and on Sunday the 24th I'll post the next Chapter.


	21. Interlude-What About Pets?

**What About Pets?**

A Bilgesnipe on the palace grounds would normally be a cause for alarm. Normally. For Sif, this particular Bilgesnipe cube running around the palace was a cause for annoyance.

Sif rolled her eyes and stepped forward, right in the path of the approaching beast. She took a deep breath and drew herself to her full height. "SIT!" She bellowed, her voice like a gong.

The pup skidded to a halt, then plopped its rear onto the ground. "STAY!" Sif barked and the cub lay down obediently.

Sif crossed her arms and waited, one foot tapping her irritation against the ground. Sure enough, within moments Loki came running from around the corner, Gyda close behind. Kjeld came last, Loki's pet phoenix on his shoulder. Kjeld took one look at Sif, then turned around on his heel.

"Stop!" Sif barked before he could take a single step. All three froze, and the phoenix simply flew away.

Sif pointed at the giant cub panting behind her. "Explain."

Loki shuffled his feet. "We took Fjall out for a walk." He admitted.

"She ran away when we left the gardens." Gyda added

"We were going to catch her, Queen Loki's Mom, honest!" Kjeld assured her.

Sif closed her eyes and sighed roughly. These are just children, she reminded herself. Children don't always understand. "Loki." She walked over to Loki. "What did we say about taking Fjall out of her paddock?"

"Not to." Loki said, hanging his head. Gyda and Kjeld mirrored his posture.

"We didn't mean any harm."

"If it came to harm, what you meant wouldn't have mattered." Sif admonished them. "Fjall is too big to be let loose in the palace. There are no exceptions to this rule, now or ever. If you want to romp around with her, where do you go?"

"The fields out back." Loki mumbled, scuffing the top of his boot against the ground. "But only under adult supervision."

"Because?" Sif prompted.

"Because Fjall is sweet and cuddly, but she's also very big and can squish us by accident." Loki recited in a solemn tone. He reached out and grasped the edge of Sif's tunic. "I'm sorry, Sif."

Sif patted his little hand. "Loki." She hesitated, then crouched down so that they were at the same eye level. "Loki. Fjall will continue to grow. If you are not responsible with her, she won't be allowed to stay. We can only keep the animals we can manage to take care of. Do you understand?"

"I can be responsible." Loki protested, his brows scrunched up.

Sif put her hand on his shoulder. "I know you can. But you must be double responsible with Fjall."

"I'll try."

"Good." And, because Thor always added it each time he had to scold Loki, "Remember that Thor and I will always find time to help you. You need only ask. All right?"

"Yes, Sif."

"Good." Sif nodded and stood up. "Now come along, all of you. We need to get Fjall back in her paddock." She turned around and put her hands on her hips. "Fjall! Back!" She commanded, pointing in the direction of the Menagerie Hall.

Fjall stood up and obeyed.

They got to the Menagerie Hall with little trouble. Fjall did try to run off a couple of times, but a sharp command from Sif brought her to heel. Good thing she and Thor took part in those training sessions.

While the children got Fjall into her designated area, Sif marched straight to the gamekeeper. She didn't see the usual one, so she went to the only gamekeeper there. "You!"

He snapped to attention and gave a clumsy salute. "Y- Yes, my Queen!"

"Where is Ake?" She demanded. Ake was the Royal Gamekeeper, and he was usually the one who dealt with the animals.

"He is away today." He bowed. "I am Welch, Your Majesty. AllFather Thor hired me last week."

"I am aware." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Did you allow Prince Loki and his friends to take the Bilgesnipe cub out of her paddock?"

"W- Well, yes." Welch stammered, and Sif narrowed her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because he's the Prince. He insisted."

Sif rolled her eyes. "Listen to me. Loki is a child. Children don't always understand the consequences of their actions. Next time he wants to let out one of the bigger animals, you tell him no."

Welch swallowed thickly. "But- It's not my place. He is the Prince."

"You. Tell. Him. No." She repeated firmly. Her tone alone made it clear disobedience would be severely punished. "Understand?"

Welch dropped his gaze and bowed again. "Yes, My Queen."

"Good." Sif nodded, and relaxed her stance. "You may return to your duties."

Welch scurried away, to attend to another animal she assumed.

Sif went to check on the children. They'd already put Fjall back in her paddock and were now feeding her pieces of meat and vegetables. Sif checked the paddock gate to make sure the fencing spell was secure. It was, thankfully.

She checked her time crystal. She still had a bit of time before she had that meeting with the Armory Supervisor. She could spend it here, make sure the new gamekeeper was managing the pets without Ake.

Fjall lumbered over and nosed at her. Sif patted the beast's neck and scratched behind one horn. "Yes, yes, beast." she murmured.

"Sif?" Loki stepped up to her and shuffled his feet.

"Yes?" She crouched down.

"I really am sorry." Loki muttered with a sorrowful expression.

"I know you are, Loki."

"Will you tell Thor?" He asked, brows drawn together in worry.

Sif gave a solemn nod. "No secrets, you know that."

Loki dropped his gaze to the ground. "Yes, Sif."

Sif patted his shoulder in consolation. "We'll tell him together, during evening meal. All right?"

"All right." Loki gave her a small smile, and she ruffled his hair.

"Go play now." She checked her time crystal. "You three still have some time before Aelgilfu comes for your lesson."

"Yes, Sif."

Sif watched as Loki joined Gyda and Kjeld, then took a look around the Managerie Hall. There was a fair amount of creatures here. About a dozen fish, four animals small enough to carry in one's arms, and two that were already bigger than her. There was also Skyrrbarn , Loki's six-legged stead, but he wasn't here. He lived in the stables with his father, Sleipnir.

Some of the creatures Loki had found and befriended. Others were a gift from visiting dignitaries. One of such beasts noticed her and headed straight at her. "Death! Death and murder!" It bellowed, flames bursting from its mouth.

Sif rolled her eyes. It was a hellpup, a gift from Queen Hela herself. Unfortunately for her, as it was an official gift, Sif couldn't stomp the annoying beast into submission. It would be considered an insult. Dammit.

"Death to Asgard! Curse and calamity on you and your loins!"

Sif sighed. She lifted the pup by the scruff of his neck and bared her teeth. "What did I say about you giving me lip?" She demanded in a snarl.

"...death..." The pup mumbled, its tail curled between its legs.

"Thought so." Sif dropped him, and the little beast scurried over to Loki, where he was playing with his little rock golem.

"Hey, Thori!" Loki placed Sker on his head, then picked the pup up for a cuddle. "Did you miss me?"

"Bastard." The beast murmured, snuggling its snout underneath Loki's chin. The flames from its mouth flicked against his skin, and Loki giggled.

"I missed you, too." He rubbed his cheek against the pup's head. He sat down on the floor and within moment he had an Alfheim Viper curled up in his lap. "Hi, Vivi!" It slithered under and up Loki's shirt, then peeked out from his sleeve, tongue licking at the air.

Sif chuckled, then went over to the large aquarium. Out of Loki's entire menagerie, she liked the Spotted Lava Fish the most.

.

.

.

.

AN: And done. I'm not 100% with this part, but I really wanted Sif to interact with Thori. ^_^ He's a canonical Hel Puppy from the Journey into Mystery comic.

The next chapter will be up on the 24th.


	22. What About Family Holidays?

**What About Family Holidays?**

They arrived via Bifrost, right on the back lawn of the Avengers Mansion. The travel to Midgard was rough, as usual. They all landed in a crouch in the middle of the arrival runes, Loki tucked in against Thor's chest. Landing in Midgard was horrible on the knees. Sif really needed to talk Heimdall into recalibrating the Bifrost. Still, it was easier without their armors on. Thor had insisted they dress casually for the trip. If the need for battle arose, they'd packed their battle gear just in case.

Thor straightened and grinned. "My friends!" He set Loki down, and he darted behind Sif. "How fare thee?"

"Welcome, Thor. We are all well." Steve stepped forward and pulled Thor into a hug.

"That is good to hear." They broke their embrace and Thor turned to the next person. "Friend Tony."

"Hey, there, Thor. Bored with the throne already?"

Thor laughed and swept him into a bear hug. "I have missed you and your sass." He ruffled Tony's gray hair. "I wish you excellent health so your sass never runs out."

Tony rapped his knuckles against the glowing emblem on his chest. "I've got impressive battery life, so you don't need to fear that."

Thor turned to the person standing next to Tony. "Friend Bruce, greetings to you." Thor pulled him into a brief embrace as well. "I hope you and Friend Hulk are still on friendly terms."

"We get by. It's great to see you again, Thor."

"I have missed you as well. All of you." Thor smiled and moved on to the next person. "Friend Clint, how does your health fare?"

Clint snorted from his wheelchair. "Same as last time you asked."

"And has Friend Tony managed to talk you into a jetpack, I think it was called."

"Jetpack, no. Jetwheelchair with rocket launcher capabilities, hell yeah."

Thor laughed. "I look forward to seeing you in action."

"That won't be happening any time soon. He's retired now." The next person cut in, and Thor grinned.

"Friend Natasha." Thor embraced her as well, and she placed a kiss on each of his cheeks. They broke their embrace after a short moment, and Thor eyed her up and down. "You have not aged a day."

"Not true, she's started dying her hair." Friend Clint chirped and Natasha sent him a playful glare.

"Quiet you."

Thor laughed. "It is so good to see you all. How long have I been absent from this Realm?"

"Three of our years." Bruce answered, and Tony nodded.

"A lot has happened."

"I am certain we will have enough time to discuss everything."

"How long are you staying for this time?" Natasha asked, cocking her head to the side.

"For two of your weeks." Thor put his hands on his hips. "That shall give me ample time to show the best of Midgard to my family."

Sif took that as her cue to step forward. "Greetings, Friends. It is good to see you all in good health."

"Looking good yourself, Queeny." Tony grinned at her. "How's royal life treating you?"

"Regally." She deadpanned. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Loki peeking out from behind her. It was his first time on Midgard, and he tended to be shy at the beginning of most new situations. She could tell this time it would be different, though. Despite hiding behind her, Loki had a giant smile on his face. Thor had told him many stories about their Midgard friends and the adventures they'd had. She knew he couldn't wait to meet them.

Thor put one hand on Loki's head, tugging him out from behind Sif. "Friends, allow me to introduce my younger brother, Loki." His tone turned firm and unyielding. "You haven't met him yet."

"Chill, dude." Clint murmured.

Thor brightened. "It is his first time visiting Midgard. He is most curious about your Sciences."

Loki stood a little straighter at the word 'science'.

"Loki. These are my good friends, the Avengers of Midgard." Thor continued, gesturing to each person in turn. "The Virtuous Captain America, Steve Rogers. The Valiant Black Widow, Lady Natasha Romanov. The Genius Man of Iron, Tony Stark. The Berserker Hulk and the Brilliant Bruce Banner. And this is the Fearless Hawkeye, Clint Barton."

Sif gave Loki a little nudge forward.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all!" Loki said with an excited grin. Sif patted his right shoulder to remind him, and Loki's hand shot forward, arm extended for the Midgard greeting custom. "It is a pleasure to meet you all!" He repeated, just as excited.

Steve smiled, warm and friendly, and shook his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Thor does _not_ stop talking about you each time he's here." Tony added with a grin.

"Thor has told us much about all of you as well." Sif chimed in. "Loki holds you all in the highest regard."

Loki nodded vigorously, still smiling.

"And he is most eager to learn about your Sciences." Thor added.

"Yeah?" Tony grinned. "You wanna build something awesome with me and Bruce using science?"

"Yes! Please!"

"Awesome." Tony grinned and raised his hand towards Loki. "Up high."

Loki stared at the raised hand, blinking in curiosity.

"Like this, brother." Thor clapped his hand against Clint's. "It is called a 'High Five'. But you must be gentle. Remember, they are mortals."

"Yes, Thor." Loki raised his hand and touched it gently against Tony's. "High Five?"

"Way to go, little man." Tony chuckled and ruffled his hair.

Loki giggled. He looked over his shoulder up at Sif, smiling brightly. "Friend Tony said he'd teach me Science!"

"Yes, I heard." Sif smiled and stroked a hand across his hair. "You will have plenty of time to experience the Sciences under Friend Tony's and Friend Bruce's tutelage."

"Hel-" Tony glanced at Thor briefly. "eck yeah, you will!"

"But perhaps you'd like a tour of the Mansion first." Natasha offered.

"We've remodeled a bit since you've last been here, Thor." Clint added. "The training hall might surprise you."

"I am most eager to see the changes, then." Thor chuckled.

The Mansion was impressive, Sif had to admit. The tour started with the pool, located not far from where they'd landed.

" _No worries, kiddo, lots of people can't swim. But, lucky for you, we're prepared. Who wants an inflatable Mjolnir?"_

Then they were shown to their rooms so that they could leave their things.

" _And through that door there's a smaller room for Loki. But if you prefer him to sleep in here with you, we can always move his bed."_

" _We thank thee, my Friends."_

Next on their tour was the training hall, filled with various equipment and a state of the art battle-training robot. Thor, of course, wanted to try it out immediately.

" _Thor, dude, don't Mjolnir Fighty over the head! Don't Mjolnir him at all, he's not Asgard-proof!"_

Sif tried it out as well.

" _Whoop, decapitation in one swoop. Nice."_

" _Seriously, what is with you guys and attacking the head? It regenerates the slowest!"_

Later on, Tony showed them his lab.

" _Sif, Thor, look! A creature of metal!"_

" _You hear that, Dummy? You've got a fan!"_

 _Excited beeping._

The Mansion was truly an impressive place.

"And here we have the entertainment room! Filled with everything one can do for fun and or to relax. Handcrafts included, but some assembly is required."

"Sif, look!" Loki pointed at the far wall. "Books!"

"Yup." Clint popped the 'p' sound with relish. "There's a whole shelf of kid books over there, for when family visits."

"And if nothing strikes your fancy, we've got a few ABs as well."

"ABs?" Sif's brows drew together in confusion.

"Artificial Books." Tony grabbed a light green device from a nearby shelf and activated it. "Just tell it what you want to read about, and it'll give you a selection. Behold. History books about the Ming Dynasty." He said in a clear tone. The device beeped and a list of titles appear. Tony tapped one of them and the first page of the book opened.

"Efficient." Sif nodded.

Steve crouched down next to Loki. "Hey, kiddo. You might like this. JARVIS, something age appropriate, please."

"Right away, Sir." The tv screen hologram appeared on the wall, a cartoon already playing.

"Horses!" Loki jumped forward.

"Ponies!" Clint corrected. "My Little Pony, to be exact. My grandkids love this show."

Loki was enthralled, staring at the tv-holo with wide eyes. "Why are their hooves so strange? Are they deformed? What are those symbols on their rears? What are the horns for, they're not sharp enough to be for defense."

"Slow down with the questions, boy-o." Clint ruffled his hair. "That's just how ponies look like. You wanna watch for a bit?"

"Yes, please. Thor? Sif?"

"Of course, Loki. We shall be in the sitting room nearby. You stay here and enjoy."

"Yes, Thor." Loki sat down on the couch in front of the tv-holo. The armrest next to him popped open and a bucket of popcorn lifted up. Loki eyed it, then looked expectantly at his brother.

Thor smiled and popped a couple kernels into his mouth. "Feel free to eat, my brother."

"Thank you, Thor!"

"You're welcome, Loki." Thor cupped his cheek. "Remember, Sif and I will be close by."

"Yes, Thor."

The group left and moved to the room next door. "And this is the living room! Feel free to plop down and rest your booties." Tony grinned at them and sauntered over to an armchair.

"He means 'sit down', Sif." Thor murmured.

"Ah." They did. "You have a most impressive home. The machinery is outstanding" Sif said,

Tony leaned back against the armchair, legs crossed. "Thanks a bunch. I've had money plus time to spare and all that." His easy smile lessened, turned more serious. "So. _That_ is Loki."

"Yes."

Clint sighed. "I know you told us a lot about him, Thor, but honestly? I was expecting a little version of the Loki we'd known."

"Before he lost the last of his marbles." Tony added. Sif assumed it was a euphemism for insanity.

"That Loki is no more." She stated. And it was a fact. This bright and happy child didn't even resemble the child Loki had been before. And that was the entire point.

"There are some aspects that remained." Thor chimed in. "His magic and love of learning, for example. Everything else, from his personality to his behavior had changed completely. There is nothing evil nor villainous in him, I am sure of that."

"If you say so." Natasha conceded. "We don't exactly have a point of reference."

"The only Loki we've known had been bonkers beyond all limits."

"Tony." Steve hissed under his breath.

"What? It's true!"

"We assure you." Thor lifted his hand in a placating gesture. "Our Loki is a picture of health."

"Mental and emotional health included." Sif added. 'She hoped.' she didn't say.

"Good to know." Bruce smiled. "He does seem well adjusted."

"Is it difficult?" Clint asked suddenly. "Re-raising him, I mean?"

Thor and Sif shared a look. "It is as challenging as raising any child, I assume." She answered after a moment.

"You don't find it weird at all?" Tony waved his hand in a circle. "Taking care of him, I mean? He used to be... you know."

"What he used to be doesn't matter." Sif pursed her lips stubbornly. "Every mother cares for their children."

Clint held up his hands. "And Loki's your child, got it."

Sif froze. _Her child?_ Loki was hers, true, but- No. She forced herself to relax. She was the AllMother. The notion of Loki being _her child_ should not be so shocking to her. "Yes. As you said. Loki is mine."

Thor squeezed her hand, and she concentrated on the touch to ground herself. He gave her a soft smile, then steered the conversation onto a different topic. "Tell me, my friends. What has happened since my last visit?"

"Well, buddy. The current hot topic is Clint's newest great-grandbaby."

"Marvelous news! It is a testament to the virility of your line!"

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

Some time later, Loki came running into the room. "Friend Clint! Friend Clint!"

"Loki, what is it?" Thor asked. Loki ignored him and headed straight for Clint.

"Does the land of Bikini Bottom truly exist?" He asked, gripping the edge of his wheelchair in excitement.

"The land of what now?"

"Bikini Bottom! It is an underwater place that is resistant to all rules of nature! There are water resistant fires, the food never gets wet, even though it all takes place on the bottom of the ocean! The swimming pools of the residents have separate water within them, and every creature there talks and behaves as Midgardians! It is utter chaos!"

"Oh, I know what he's talking about." Clint chuckled. "He's describing _SpongeBob SquarePants_."

"He's describing what?" Thor tilted his head to the side, eyebrows furrowed.

"It's a cartoon." Clint explained. "It's about a square sea sponge that wears pants and works in a burger joint."

Thor and Sif shared a bewildered look.

Sif squinted at the tv-holo. "Is that sponge using condiments as weaponry?"

"It appears so, Sif." Thor answered, staring at the screen. "Do children truly find this enjoyable?"

"Chaos is funny, Thor." Loki remarked, sounding entirely reasonable.

Clint chuckled. "It's hella popular. This thing's been on for decades. JARVIS, how many years exactly?"

"Fifty eight years and counting, sir. It holds the record for longest animated series."

"My grandkids all watch this crap. It's practically a right of passage – each kid has to go through a SpongeBob phase."

"Hey, Loki."

"Yes, Friend Tony?"

"Who's your favorite character?"

"I do enjoy Squidward." Loki grinned, rocking on his bottom. "He is grumpy, I find that amusing."

"What do you think of SpongeBob?" Steve asked with an amused smile.

Loki's brows furrowed. "He is far too cheerful and chipper. It makes me suspicious of his motives."

Tony and Clint laughed. "Damn, that is meme material right there."

Sif leaned closer to Thor. "What is a meme?" She asked.

"It is a private joke shared within an entire community."

"Ah."

An hour or so later, the wrist devices their Friends wore blared to life, emitting some kind of beeping noise.

"It's a call to assemble." Steve explained. "Doom is stirring up trouble by the Wakanda border. T'Challa, Bucky and Sam need all hands on deck."

"I'm retired." Clint pointed out. "Not everyone has super-slow aging from sucking down serum."

"You can still pilot the jet." Bruce pointed out. "Doom is attacking an embassy."

"Fine, I'll tag along." Clint huffed, mock-affronted. "Thor, Sif, you wanna come?"

Thor shook his head. "Nay, my friends. We had planned to spend the time together with Loki, exploring your city."

"It is fine, Thor." Sif patted his arm. "Go defeat the villain. Loki and I will find our own entertainment until you return."

"Are you certain, Sif?"

"Of course. It's been too long since I've been to Midgard." Sif gave his hair a playful tug. "Then the next time there is a call to 'assemble', you will stay with Loki and I will go save the day."

Thor laughed. "Verily, my Wife. That is most fair."

"I will come as well!" Loki outstretched his arms up to Thor, bouncing on his toes till he picked him up. Loki fished Enustikr out from under his shirt and held it over his head. "And we shall test the might of the Mighty Enustikr in the glory of battle!"

"Aw, my precious brother!" Thor pulled him close and nuzzled his cheek. "Battle is not for children, but your eagerness warms my heart."

Loki giggled and snuggled closer.

"We shall be fine." Sif pulled on Thor's head until he leaned towards her, then bumped her forehead against Thor's. "We'll simply go to that playground Friend Clint recommended." She dug out the piece of paper he had written the address on for them, and waved it by Thor's nose.

"And I shall join you once the mission is complete." Thor promised. He handed Loki to Sif, then wrapped them both in a tight embrace. Then he blew a raspberry against Sif's cheek.

Both Sif and Loki laughed.

"Yo, Family Special!" Tony called, walking up to them. He was already mostly encased in his Man of Iron armor. Only his head and hands were free. "Ready to go, Thor?"

"Aye, my Friend." Thor pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks, then released them.

"Great. Sif, lift your thumb, please." He waved some kind of device at her.

"What for?"

"This will scan your thumb and add you to my bank list. That way, if you'll want to buy anything, just press your thumb against the scanner at the shop. The money will automatically change accounts, easy peasy."

"Ah, a virtual payment system." Sif nodded and pressed her thumb against the device. "Nifleheim has something similar."

"Good to know." The device beeped, and Sif took her hand back. "Okie dokie, Sif and Loki. You're all set." Tony said with a smile. "Now you can buy whatever strikes your fancy."

"We thank thee, Friend Tony."

"No prob. C'mon, Thor, we gotta bounce. Steve gets grumpier the longer he has to wait."

Thor nodded and grasped Mjolnir. Lightning flashed and Thor's battle armor and cape materialized on him. "Enjoy your time, Sif, Loki." He said, stepping into the elevator with Friend Stark.

"Bye, Thor!" Loki waved as the doors closed.

Sif patted his head. "Come along, Loki. We have to change clothes before we leave."

"How come?"

"We'll blend in better in Midgardian garb. We do not need to draw attention to ourselves if we wish to have a good time."

"Yes, Sif."

They were a few blocks from the Mansion when Loki suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Sif, look!" He cried, pointing at the store window they were passing. "A tunic with an illustration of Thor!"

And indeed. The mannequin in the display was dressed in a single long tunic. The fabric was blue, and there was an image of Thor all across the front. He'd been portrayed in a dynamic pose, one hand stretched over his head, clutching Mjolnir. The shapes drawn around him made it seem as if he was breaking out of the tunic.

"An uncanny likeness." She commented, and Loki tugged on her hand.

"May we purchase it? Please?"

"I don't see why not." Sif would get it just for the novelty alone. The garment was most amusing.

Sif tilted her head slightly to the side and glanced at the end of the street out of the corner of her eye. Still there, she noticed with amusement. They'd been following them since they'd left the Mansion. It was oddly cute.

She schooled her features then focused back on Loki. "Come."

They walked inside, and Sif folded her arms behind her back. "Attend us!" She called loudly enough for the attendants to hear, as per custom.

Except it appeared it wasn't a custom on Midgard, because the attendant that came seemed very confused. "Y- yes? Can I help you?"

"Greetings." Sif made sure to smile, to put the girl at ease. It never helped to have tense attendants. "We wish to purchase the long tunic from your display."

"The one with the image of Thor!" Loki added, even the helpful child.

"The long tunic?" The attendant blinked and looked towards the display. "Do you mean the blue dress with Thor on it?"

Ah. That explained the frills and bows. "Yes. We wish to purchase it."

"In my size, please!" Loki chirped.

"Of course." The attendant smiled. "This way, please." She led them deeper into the store.

"But we want the item from the window display." Loki protested.

"That one is a hologram for display purposes only. The dresses for purchase are this way." The attendant explained, then turned to Sif. "What size are you looking for?"

"My size!" Loki said, smiling brightly.

The attendant looked expectantly to Sif.

"I am unfamiliar with Midgardian garment sizes." Sif told her in a mild tone. "On our Realm, he wears GA clothing."

"GA?"

"Growth Adjusting. The garments grow along with the child."

"Oh. Well... I'm sure we can figure out the right size."

"Good." Sif nodded with a small smile. "It will be useful for further purchases."

"...yes, Madam."

Loki tugged the dress on over his head and opened the changing room door. "And this one?"

"That looks like it fits." The attendant smiled. "Third time's the charm, like I said."

Sif knelt down and fussed with the frills on the neck line, making sure they were all lying straight. "There. You look very nice, Loki. Quite frilly."

"Thank you, Sif." Loki curtsied and giggled.

"But Loki." Sif put a hand under his chin to get him to focus on her. "Although the dress is pretty, it is impractical and delicate. If you truly want it, you will have to be careful and mindful of it. No roughhousing or training in it, or it will rip to pieces."

"Yes, Sif." Loki nodded. "I understand. May we still purchase it? Please? I shall be most careful."

"Very well." Sif nodded and stood. "We will take it." She informed the attendant and lifted her thumb. "I was told this is acceptable currency."

"Yes, that's fine." She smiled at Loki. "Why don't your clothes, honey, and your mother can come pay."

Sif stared at her. Mother? Wait, yes. She _was_ the AllMother, she reminded herself. And it made sense for the attendant to make that assumption. Sif was a woman with a young child with her. It was natural for people to assume she was Loki's mother.

"Sif?" Loki tugged on her hand. "May I wear my new dress for the rest of the day?"

She looked to the attendant. "Is that possible?"

"Of course. Let me just take the tag off, I need to scan it." She ripped a piece of paper hanging off of the sleeve. "This way to the check out, please."

Sif gathered the clothes Loki had wore before, folding each item before putting them into her satchel. It had been enchanted to be bottomless, just as the bags all servants had, so the clothing all fit with ease. Then she followed the attendant, Loki at her side.

They exited the shop and continued on their way to the park. Sif led Loki by the hand, because he kept staring down at his dress, admiring the illustration of Thor.

"And they even included the runes on Mjolnir!" He exclaimed, squeezing Sif's hand in his excitement. "Not the right ones, though."

"They are Midgardians, Loki. I doubt many of them can still read runes. They consider it a dead language."

"Oh. And look, there are sparkles coming from Thor's hair!"

Sif looked. "Indeed. Most novel." She pretended to check her hair and glanced surreptitiously over her shoulder. She let out a small snort. The two incognito agents were still there, following them. Most amusing.

"11.24 a.m. Subjects are getting ice-cream."

"Why are you reporting that? I doubt anyone cares about the exact times."

"Commander May said everything so I'm reporting everything. What flavors do you think they got?"

"That falls under irrelevant information."

"Shows what you know."

"Greetings!"

Both agents jumped back, scrambling not to drop their surveillance equipment.

"These are for you!" The kid, _their mark_ held out two ice-cream cones to them. "You've been following us, and Sif thought it would be rude not to share with you as well."

"Um... thanks, kid." He took both cones, because what else could he do?

"You are most welcome." Loki ran back to Sif, and she handed him his own cone.

"...11.28 a.m. Subjects have just given us some ice-cream."

He got a smack in the arm for that. "The hell did you report that for?"

"I have to report failure to remain unseen!"

"Great." A deep sigh. "Now _he's_ going to take over."

Not far from the park, they happened upon a bookshop. Sif decided to check out their selection. It's been centuries since she'd last read a Midgardian book. The mortals here were just so imaginative. They had books filled with fantastical fiction that was riveting to read.

As they were perusing the books, something caught Loki's eye. "I know this helmet!"

Sif looked over to Loki and her eyes widened. He was standing by the graphic novel section, holding a book up for Sif to see. There was a likeness of Thor on it, and he was caught in the middle of battle with... Loki. He was drawn with his back to the viewer, but the green cape and the helmet were unmistakable.

Which was worrisome, if Loki recognized it.

He pointed a finger at the illustration. "This helmet is in the Vault. Thor showed it to me."

"Did he?" Sif knelt down on one knee and took the graphic novel from Loki for a closer look.

"Yes." Loki nodded. "He said the helmet once belonged to the greatest sorcerer in the all Nine Realms."

Sif's eyes softened. "Yes. He had been quite powerful." She reached out and ran a hand down Loki's hair.

"You knew him too?"

"Yes. But not well. We were strangers for the most part." She stood up and put the graphic novel back on the shelf. "This has been marked for adult readers. You are too young."

"But I want to read about Thor! It's historical!"

"It is not. The creator of this rendition had not once accompanied Thor on any of his adventures on Midgard or elsewhere. His book are merely his imaginings, not actual events."

Loki's face scrunched up petulantly. "But I want to read about Thor and his adventures."

"Ask him and he will tell you all the stories you wish." Sif ruffled his hair. "You know that."

"I know. But I am curious to read how other people see Thor. How they interpret his heroism."

"Not everything is appropriate for children your age." Sif said firmly. "We will heed the restrictions."

"Yes, Sif." Loki conceded with a pout.

Sif gave a soft smile and held out her hand. "Come. Lets find a book about Midgardian animals."

Loki brightened immediately and took it. "Do you think they have a book about the platypus creature?"

"What is that?"

"An animal on Midgard! Friend JARVIS showed me an animated show with Perry the Platypus, the unsung Hero."

"Lets ask the attendant."

Sif checked the address Clint had given her. "Here we are." She peered through the entrance into the play area. Clint assured her it was secure and well maintained, perfectly safe for all children. His grand- and great-grandchildren attended it regularly, he claimed.

She eyed the play equipment strew all around. It appeared similar to the ones in the play area in Vanaheim, but much less advanced. There wasn't any anti-gravity tubes, for example. Still, there were children running all around, so Loki should have fun here, at least.

"Loki, go play. I will be on one of these benches." That seemed to be their purpose, as seating for the caretakers and parents. "If you need anything, come to me."

"Yes, Sif." Loki smiled and ran off to play, his new dress swishing around his knees. Honestly, those frills were ridiculous.

Sif located an vacant bench and sat down. She watched Loki try out some of the equipment. He climbed up some kind of wall with rocks for leverage, then slid down a twisted tube of some sort. Next he introduced himself to a couple of children, then they ran off to the swings.

Satisfied that Loki was doing well, Sif took out her new book and started reading.

Sif had read two pages when an older woman sat down next to her.

"Lovely day today, isn't it?" She remarked with a friendly smile.

Sif glanced up at the clear sky and nodded. "Yes." She agreed and went back to her book.

"Perfect day for an outing with your little one."

Sif wouldn't say perfect, but the woman was probably just speaking in hyperbole. "Yes."

"Which one is yours?"

By Bor, Sif hated small talk. Still, it would probably be considered rude if she told the woman to leave her in peace. And a Queen was never rude. Curses.

However, before she could answer the woman, Loki came over at a ran , an excited smile on his face. "Sif, Sif, Sif! There's a girl here that can shapeshift just like me! And a boy that's all furry and blue!"

"Then befriend them." Sif advised. Loki grinned and ran back to his new friends.

"You have a lovely girl." The woman commented. "Looks just like you."

He did, didn't he? He had black hair, just like her. The shape of his nose and chin was similar to hers as well. Not to mention his body type. Loki would grow up thin and willowy, just like before. And standing next to Thor, who was built like a mountain, Loki would seem even more similar to her.

The woman smiled. "My Terry was the same. Sons and daughters tend to take after their mothers when they're that age, don't they?"

Sif's gaze snapped to her, surprise etched all over her face. Sons? Loki wasn't...

 _And Loki's your child, got it._

But perhaps he was. Sif had vowed to be like a mother to Loki. To raise him and take care of him as a mother would. As a mother should. And if she was a mother to Loki, that would make Loki her-

"That's my Terry over there." The woman interrupted her thoughts. Sif looked to the man she was pointing at. "He's the one in the green shirt. He's pushing his little girl on the swing, do you see them?"

"Yes." The man did strike a resemblance to the woman.

"He's a wonderful father. Very dedicated and caring. Kind and supportive, that's my Terry." She gave Sif a side-long glance. "He's single, you know. Recently divorced. Through no fault of his own, of course. He'd married a dragon of a woman." She gave Sif a sly look. "You know, you two would make a lovely couple."

Ah. So that was her game. "I'm already married."

The woman glanced at her hand. "I don't see a wedding ring."

Sif smirked at the woman's tenacity. "We don't practice that custom where we're from."

"Oh. You're a foreigner." She shrugged and looked away. A moment passed in silence, then she turned back to Sif. "Are you sure? My Terry is quite the catch."

"I'm certain."

"Well." The woman pursed her lips and stood up. "Your loss." She walked away.

Sif watched her leave, then chuckled to herself when the old woman sat down on another bench and struck up a conversation with the woman sitting there. A few moments passed, then Terry hurried over, presumably to stop his mother.

Midgardians were so amusing, she thought to herself, then went back to her book.

Some time later, someone new sat down next to her. Sif closed her book, but didn't bother to look. She knew who it was. "Agent Coulson."

"Lady Sif."

"You've aged well."

"You haven't aged at all."

Sif smirked. "Were you the one who assigned agents to follow us?"

"Standard procedure, I assure you. Though usually the agents don't fail quite so quickly."

"Then perhaps next time you should assign agents who don't look so much like their parents." Sif advised. It was clear to her that the taller agent was the child of the Inhuman Skye. She'd recognize that face anywhere, and she had, the very moment she'd glimpsed it.

"Ah. That is one risk of second-generation agents I had not considered."

"Few do." Sif chuckled. Longevity came in handy. "Truth be told, I am surprised seeing you here. I would have thought Agent May would have come instead."

"It's Commander May, now. Running SHIELD is keeping her very busy. She regrets not being able to meet with you."

"Inform her we are staying for two of your Midgard weeks. She is free to visit when she finds the time." Sif considered her next words. "But that's not the only reason _you_ were the one to come."

"No." Coulson admitted with a shake of his head. "I wanted to see him with my own eyes."

"Understandable." If she remembered correctly, Loki had killed Coulson briefly before. It didn't surprise her that he would want to meet them personally. She'd been expecting some distrust, truth be told.

Suddenly, Loki came running to her once more, clutching something in his hand. "Sif! Sif, Sif, Sif!" He skidded to a stop in front of the bench, staring at Coulson. "Greetings."

"Hello."

"Loki, this is Friend Phil." If she told Loki this was Agent Coulson, Loki would get too excited and bombard the man with questions. There would be time for that later, she was certain. For now, Sif wanted Loki to play some more before Thor arrived. "He is an old friend of mine."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Loki of Asgard." He bowed politely, then focused back on Sif. "Look!" He uncurled his fingers and showed her a... misshapen rock. "I found this stone. My new friends say that it is shaped like a dog, and that is most novel on Midgard. Look, here's the head!"

"And there's the tail." Sif nodded. "It is quite the find." Praise was appropriate, she figured.

"Thank you, Sif. Will you hold on to it? I wish to show it to Thor, but I worry I will lose it." He tugged on one of his frills. "This dress has no pockets."

"Of course." She took the stone and placed it in her satchel. "Return to your games now."

"Yes, Sif." Loki smiled, then turned to Coulson. "It was pleasant meeting you." He said with another bow, then ran off back to play.

Coulson watched him go. "Thor speaks often about him. About how he is now."

"Are what is your impression of him?" Sif asked softly.

They watched as Loki joined the children in the sandbox. He wiggled his fingers and created a sandcastle in the middle of the group, big enough to fit several youngsters inside. Then all the children proceeded to decorate the castle walls with finger drawn pictures and impressions of their hands.

Coulson didn't answer Sif's question. And truth be told, she didn't need him to.

It was nearing midday meal when Thor finally arrived, not long after Coulson had left.

"Greetings, my Wife!" He called, walking up to Sif's bench. He was already dressed in Midgardian garb, and his hair was tied back into a braid.

"Greetings to you, my Husband." Sif stood up onto her tiptoes and tugged Thor close for a deep kiss. "How did the mission go?"

"We were mostly successful. The villain got away, but we stopped his evil plot."

"Excellent."

"BROTHER!" Came the wild yell, and they both laughed.

"Loki!" Thor opened his arms wide, and Loki leapt onto his chest. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes!" Loki grinned, kicking his legs. "Do you like my new dress?"

Thor grasped Loki under the armpits and held him out to see his front. "Is that... me?"

"Yup! That means yes!" Loki giggled, swinging his legs to and fro.

Thor grinned. "That is most novel." He cradled Loki against his chest. "It looks lovely on you. The frills are very handsome."

"Thank you! And I made friends! I have to do something!" He wiggled out of Thor's hold and climbed up onto his shoulders. "See?!" He called to a group of children. "He's tall as a mountain, just as I said!"

"Wow." One of the girls murmured. "You're big."

"Told you!"

Thor laughed and set Loki back down. "It gladdens my heart to see you making merry."

Loki grabbed his hand. "Do you want to see me climb to the top of that dome-structure? It's the highest ground to gain!"

"I will watch gladly." Thor put his fists on his hips, feet spread wide. He watched proudly as Loki and his friends climbed up to the top of the dome, then raised one fist in the air. "Huzzah, brother!"

Sif laughed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN: _I've got a little extra for you guys, because a few people have been asking for Loki calling Sif his mom. I couldn't work it into the chapter, so enjoy the extra._

BONUS SCENE:

[takes place sometime during Sif and Loki's stay in the playground, before Coulson appeared]

Loki wiggled as he crawled up onto the top of the dome-like structure. It was the highest point in all the play area, and he looked around in satisfaction. He noticed Sif and he started waving his arms to get her attention. "Hey, Sif! Sif, look!" She looked up from her book, and Loki spread his arms to the sides proudly. "I have gained the highest ground!"

"Bravo!" Sif clapped, and Loki gave a bow.

"Who's that?" Becky asked, climbing slowly up next to Loki.

"That's my mom." He told her, sitting down on the very top of the dome.

"You call your mom 'Sif'?" She asked. One of her feet slipped in-between the pipes that made up the dome, swinging back and forth.

"That's her name." He answered with a shrug.

"Do you call your dad by his name, too?" Ricky chimed in, climbing up from the inside of the dome.

"Well, yes. He's my brother."

"Your brother is your dad?" Becky repeated, making a weirded out face.

"Yes." Loki nodded and swung his feet back and forth.

She put her hands on her hips. "Your brother can't be your dad."

"He's married to Sif, and she's my mom." Loki pointed out reasonably.

Becky pouted. "Your family is weird."

"Families are all different." Ricky said. "Miss Emma from school says so."

Jimmy, who had barely climbed up to the middle of the dome, stuck out his bottom lip thoughtfully. "My oldest brother has a wife, and they take care of me when my mom and dad are out of town. Is it like that?"

"I guess. Except _they_ are my mom and dad. " Loki shrugged again, then pointed at a structure to the left. "What's that?"

"That's the carousel!" Trudy answered, her multiple braids swinging against her head. " You wanna try it out?"

"Sure!"

.

.

.

.

AN: And that is it. The last chapter, guys. There will be no more. Well, chapters at least.

On Wednesday the 27th there will be one more Interlude, and on the 1st of May there will be a short epilogue. And will be it for the series.


	23. Interlude-What About Interruptions?

**What About Interruptions?**

Sif blocked the shot of energy with her sword, then answered with a sharp thrust. The training bot danced away, but she gave chase, not letting him put any distance between them. It tried to force her to retreat by firing a series of small daggers at her. Sif dodged most of them, and the ones that hit caused mere flesh wounds.

She swung her sword at the bot's legs, and it jumped to the side to avoid it, just as she'd predicted. It put the bot in the perfect position for Sif to plant a firm kick right in the middle of its chassis. She used enough force to send the bot flying, and it impacted the wall with a hollow sounding crunch.

Sif grinned when the bot didn't crumple to the ground. Friend Tony could indeed build masterful devices.

"Have at thee." She goaded and fell back into a defensive stance. The bot's hands shimmered and shifted into hammers. She realised those were detachable when the bot flung one at her. Sif ducked to the side, but grasped the handle of the hammer as it was flying past. She allowed the momentum to swing her around a couple of times, then lobbed it back at the bot. The hammer missed by a width of a finger, and the bot rushed at her, its other hammer at the ready.

"Sif?" Loki called, standing in the entrance.

Their weapons clashed and they pushed at each other, neither willing to give. "What is it, Loki?"

"Can I eat this?"

Sif broke their contact and tossed her sword into the air. She threw herself at the bot, tackling him to the floor. She grabbed her sword before it hit the ground and drove it through the bot's shoulder, pinning him to the floor. She wasn't worried about damaging it. It had regenerated the leg she'd sliced off within a few seconds. Even now it was struggling to yank her sword up. But, like Thor's Mjolnir, once she put her sword down, none but her could lift it.

"Stay." She told the bot, then stood and went over to Loki. "What is that?" She asked, pointing at the plate he held.

"It's an omelet." Loki lifted it above his head for Sif to take. "Friend Steve made it for me. Can I eat it?"

Sif took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. It was faint, but she could definitely taste a heating spice. "No, you cannot." She turned to face the training hall. "Friend JARVIS! I wish to pause the training session."

"As you wish, Madam." The disembodied voice said from the walls. "Would you mind removing your sword first? I would like to recharge the training bot while you're away."

"Very well." She handed the plate back to Loki, then walked back to the downed bot to pull her sword free. It slid out like out of butter, and the hole in the bot's shoulder closed within moments.

"You fight well." She praised and offered the bot a hand up. It grasped it, and Sif helped it get back on its feet. "I look forward to our next session."

The bot bowed and went to what Sif assumed was its recharge station. Sif returned to Loki and took him by the hand. "Come along. We must speak with Friend Steve."

They found him in the kitchen, washing the dishes. "Friend Steve." Sif stepped up to him and handed him the plate. "Loki cannot eat this."

Steve blinked at it, bemused. "He can't?" He took it from her and cocked his head at Loki. "You didn't like it?"

"Loki cannot eat heating spices." Sif said firmly. "Thor was supposed to explain."

"Oh, Loki's allergy." Steve nodded. "Yes, Thor explained before you two arrived and oh my gosh, I added pepper. Loki, did you eat any of this?"

"Worry not, Friend Steve." Sif put up one hand. "Loki knows not to eat anything without my or Thor's permission."

"That's a relief." Steve's shoulders slumped. "I am so sorry about this. We were drawing and he said he was hungry, so I made him an omelet. I always add pepper and I must have just added it automatically, I didn't even think about it. It was just a pinch, though."

"Any amount is prohibited. Be more careful next time. Please." Because Thor always preferred them to be polite. He claimed it set a good example for Loki.

"I'll make you another one." Steve offered, and Sif nodded.

"We shall help, won't we Loki?" She was curious how this Midgard kitchen worked.

"Yes!" Loki grinned and grasped Steve's hand. "We can make more, for Thor, too! Please!"

Sif ruffled his hair with a smile.

.

.

.

.

.

BONUS SCENE _(because it wouldn't leave me alone)_

Loki froze when a green behemoth landed in front of him. He wasn't scared though, he knew who this was. Thor had told him all about him. "Are you Friend Hulk?" He asked, looking up with a grin.

Hulk leaned down and roared into his face. The roar was so loud that the force of it caused Loki's hair to fly backwards.

When it stopped, Loki coughed and laughed. "I can do that too!"

He shifted his body to match Hulk's muscled frame, then changed his skin color to green. He stood up onto his tip-toes, threw his arms over his head and _roared_! It wasn't as impressive as Hulk's, but it was loud nonetheless.

Hulk blinked at him and chuckled. "Little Puny God." He murmured, and rubbed the top of Loki's head with one massive finger.

Loki giggled.

.

.

.

.

AN: And that is the Last Interlude. We're nearly at the end, guys. ^_^

The Epilogue will be up on Sunday the 1st, as scheduled.


	24. Epilogue- Her Ascension

**Her Ascension**

The melee of steel beings was intense. They seemed to be coming in endless numbers, attacking each of them from all directions. There was a limit to how much Sif could achieve with a sword, but she enjoyed the challenge nonetheless. She swung as wide as possible, grinning as more and more of these so called 'Doombots' fell under her blade. Thor was holding his own as well, Mjolnir humming with power with each hit. Still, the steel beings kept coming. Sif grinned and cut one steel being in half, then whirled around and smashed in the head of another with the hilt of her sword.

The attack came on suddenly. They had been out with their Avenger friends, sight-seeing the city. Then the streets were swarming with these 'Doombots', like locusts on a ripe field. The Avengers quickly changed their garbs and armed themselves, clearly used to such sudden attacks. Sif and Thor barely had enough time to put Loki into a secure location before the robots were upon them. They summoned their battle armors and weapons then jumped into the fray.

They had left Loki under the care of the SHIELD agents tasked with following them. They were hidden inside an evacuated bookshop, not far from the main battle. It was too close for Sif's liking, but they hadn't had the time to find a secure location farther away. At least the books would keep Loki occupied and distract him from the battle at hand.

Sif thrust her sword into the chassis of one of the Doombots then cut upwards, cleaving its head in two. Despite the swarm's unending onslaught, she wasn't particularly worried about Loki's safety. The agents would protect him. They were Coulson's finest and Sif trusted in their abilities. She had no reason to fret. After all, Sif, Thor and the Avengers were dealing with the brunt of the mechanical horde. All the agents had to worry about was keeping Loki away from any 'historical' books.

Or so she'd thought.

Thor's communicator pinged to life just as he was being surrounded by Doombots. "Thor!" It was one of the agents they had tasked with Loki's safety. "The bookshop's been compromised!"

"What?!" He smashed Mjolnir into the nearest Doombot, but three more took its place.

The agent continued. "The Doombots broke through your wards, and they took out most of the agents. I'm the last one left. Loki's trying to help with magic, but he's too freaked out to remember any spells. Kid, stay behind me!"

"Hold your ground!" Thor commanded, swinging Mjolnir against the swarm of robots.

The agent gasped, and Thor could hear the panic in his voice. "Oh holy fuck, Doom just walked in. Doctor Doom is-" the transmission cut off abruptly, and Thor cursed. He tried getting to Loki's location, but the Doombots swarmed in around him. They kept grabbing onto him – his limbs, his clothes, his armor. Some even climbed onto his back. The Doombots were crowding in so tightly Thor didn't have the room to even swing Mjolnir properly.

He couldn't move, and Loki needed him.

"SIF!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "BLUE!" It was one of their code words, to be used in situations when every second counted. The word 'blue' was code for 'Loki in immediate danger'.

Sif swung her sword in a tight circle, destroying the Doombots closest to her. She vaulted over the next wave and climbed one of the street signs. She perched atop it, balancing with ease as she looked towards Loki's location. Sif and Thor had placed a protective ward on the doors of the bookshop, to stop the Doombots or any other villain from entering. But it wasn't the ward that had failed. The Doombots had simply broken down the _wall_.

Sif used the hilt of her sword to smash in the helm of the nearest Doombot. It fell to the ground in a smoldering heap. She climbed onto it, then leapt onto the nearest Doombot. Then onto the next one and the next. She jumped from one Doombot to the next, using them as stepping stones to get to Loki quicker. On her way she didn't stop cutting down the villainous robots. For each single jump she made, she swung her sword and cut the heads off of two other Doombots. Their exploding helms were like a trail of fire she was leaving in her wake.

She burst in through the broken down wall, the debris of the Doombots raining down behind her. She looked around the bookshop to ascertain the situation, and it was not good. The agents she and Thor had left Loki with were literally strewn all around, as if thrown about by a blast. Sif couldn't quite tell if they were alive or not, but her focus was already elsewhere.

She caught sight of Loki by the far wall, and she felt every nerve in her body tense up. Loki, her little Loki, was being held _aloft_ by his _throat_ , by someone wearing a suit of armor. Sif couldn't see his face, the hood of his green cape was obscuring her view. But she was certain this had to be the Master of the Doombots.

"Loki." She heard him say, his metal hand squeezing around his little neck. "Did you think you could hide from me?"

Loki flailed with a keening cry, and Sif moved.

Her battle cry burst from her throat and she charged, sword drawn back for a swinging blow. The metal man lifted one arm and released a blast of magical energy at her, but she blocked it with her sword. It had been forged to be resistant to magic, and the blast bounced off the blade with ease. It ended up hitting the front door, blasting it off the hinges along with parts of the wall.

Sif continued her charge. She evaded the second blast the metal mage sent at her, and ducked beneath the still outstretched arm. Then, with a single upwards swing of her sword, she cut the arm holding Loki off, severing it at the elbow. Loki tumbled to the floor, but Sif didn't look at him, not yet. The metal mage was still a threat. The stump of his arm sparked with electricity instead of dripping blood, broken metal instead of muscles and bones. He was a robot, or at least had robotic limbs. And Sif knew how resilient robot opponents could be.

Sif delivered a solid kick to the metal mage's chest, sending him flying back into the opposite wall. He crashed into it, with enough force to cause the wall to collapse onto him. That should hold him till she could get to Loki.

Sif fell to her knees at Loki's side and pulled him up into a sitting position. The metal hand was still clasped around his neck, and Sif hurried to get it off. The hand wouldn't unclench, though, and Sif had to pry the fingers open. The thumb she had to rip right off, and the joint sparked with broken circuits.

Loki coughed weakly, but Sif didn't have the time to make sure he was all right. The metal mage was still a threat, she was sure of it.

She pulled Loki off the floor and into her arms. She sat him on her hip and wrapped one arm tightly around his back, pressing him securely to her side. Loki grabbed onto her shoulder and hid his face against her neck with a frightened whimper.

"I've got you, Loki. Shh." She murmured, and tightened her hold. She kept her eyes on the metal mage, her sword at the ready in her hand.

The metal mage freed himself of the wall debris, moving easily onto his feet. The stump of his arm was still sparking, circuits hanging loosely from the cut components. The metal mage paid them no mind. His mask turned to Sif, staring at her with cold indifference.

"And who are you?" He asked, in a tone as if he was speaking to an insect.

The AllMother, Sif intended to say. But instead, something else came out. "His mother!" She snarled and tightened her hold on Loki's trembling body. "Touch him again and I will slice you in half where you stand."

"An idle threat." The metal mage stepped forward, and Sif bared her teeth. "You are inferior to Doom. Step aside."

Sif turned her body to the side, hiding Loki further behind her. "Try it, villain."

" **DOOM**!" They heard Thor holler, then several lightning bolts struck through the broken down wall. Each bolt hit the ground right by the metal mage, forcing him to retreat.

Before the mage could let loose an energy blast of his own, Thor flew in through the smashed wall. He slammed into the metal mage, with enough force to throw him out of the bookshop.

"Pink?" Thor demanded, turning to Sif. It was another code word of theirs, one meaning 'safe'.

Sif shook her head. "Red." she growled. It was the code word for 'safe but injured'.

Thor's face darkened. "He dared-?" He snarled and flew out after the metal mage. "DOOM! You will pay for this!" Sif heard him yell. Thor would keep the metal mage busy, so Sif could finally focus on the important thing. She needed to check Loki over.

She couldn't do that with both hands occupied, though. She wasn't about to let Loki go, so that left her sword. She couldn't put it back in its scabbard, not with Loki on her hip, so she stabbed the tip of the blade into the ground instead. That would keep the sword in easy reach in case anything else happened.

With her now free hand, she cupped Loki's cheek. "Lift your head." She commanded, tugging his head upwards. "Show me your neck."

Loki let out a choked up sniffle, but obeyed. He lifted his head from her shoulder and tipped his chin upwards.

Sif winced at the sight of his neck. Loki has always had pale skin, and each bruise and abrasion was always clearly visible. It was no different now. Loki's entire neck was red, and in several spots it had been rubbed raw. Probably from when Loki had struggled against the metal grip.

Sif swallowed thickly. By Bor. She knew, she just knew, that this time tomorrow Loki's neck would be black from bruises. She prodded one of the abraded areas with small careful touches. It was already swelling.

Loki hissed. "Hurts." He protested hoarsely, eyes wet with tears.

"I know." Sif gave him a sympathetic smile, and ran a hand through his hair. "It will heal."

Loki sniffled again, chin wobbling. Sif lowered her head, pressing their foreheads together. "It's all right now, Loki." She murmured, echoing words she'd heard Thor use a thousand times before. "I've got you." She rubbed his back in slow soothing circles.

A Doombot suddenly came in through the broken down wall and charged at them. Sif pulled her sword from the ground and cleaved the Doombot in half with a single swipe. She tightened her grip on Loki, holding him securely against her side. "I've got you, my Loki."

Loki rested his head against her shoulder and relaxed, snuggling close. One little hand grabbed onto Sif's hair. Not pulling, just holding on.

Sif tightened her hold on Loki's back, and looked towards the broken entrance and the battle raging outside. She didn't put her sword down this time, in case she needed to protect Loki again. In case she needed to protect her child.

Her child.

Hers.

 **End**

.

.

.

.

AN: And that is it. This series is officially finished.

Thank you so much to all you lovely people who left comments and kudos. You really helped me stay with the series, and believe me, it got a bit difficult by the end. ^_^ My Lord, I can't actually believe I spent five months posting all these parts. The longest I stuck to a fic schedule. XD

To those of you sad to see this series go, I have good news. ^_^ There will definitely be a sequel series. Not as long, just several short chapters. Maybe a couple long ones, depends on my muse's mood. The sequel series will star Magni, the canon son of Thor and Sif.

I'm not sure when I'll start posting it, though. I need to take a break from this series for a bit.

I also have a quick question for you guys. Would you be interesting in reading a few additional chapters to the prequel? The dark one, with the brain damaged Loki before the spell. My muse cooked up a few, and now I'm wondering whether or not to write them up.


End file.
